Everything
by BellaRose55
Summary: Jesse returns and hurts Rachel in a horrible way. Now broken and traumatized, Rachel must attempt to heal, but seems she can't especially when countless obstacles are thrown her way. Can Finn and the glee club members help her through this? Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel gawked at the scribbled page resting before her on her lap. She had been trying so hard to write a song, but she couldn't seem to find a theme for a song. Mr. Schuester had said that the best songs develop from pain, but currently there was no pain in Rachel's life. She couldn't be happier. It was her senior year and she and Finn had been dating for almost six months now. Maybe she could try writing a love song.

Rachel glanced up at the clock. She couldn't believe it was almost five thirty. She had been sitting here for almost two hours and it seemed as if everyone had left now. She closed her notebook and bent down to slip it into her bag. She was suddenly startled as a familiar face was staring at her. "Oh…hello, Jesse." She said almost as a question. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since…well since nationals."

"I miss you Rachel." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

She quickly extracted it from him. "I have a boyfriend."

"Who Finn?" He spoke Finn's name as if it were a curse. "You can do so much better than _Finn._"

"I _love _Finn." Rachel said. "He's amazing despite what you may think."

"C'mon, I would treat you so much better."

"I'll take your offer if I want eggs thrown at me." Rachel started towards the door, but Jesse grasped hold of her wrist.

"That was like two years ago." He raised his eyebrows as she turned to face him again.

"You still hurt me, Jesse. And I don't have feelings for you." Rachel started for the door again, but Jesse abruptly jumped in front of her and planted his lips on hers. She quickly pulled away, stumbling backwards. "What are you _doing_?"

"You can't tell me that didn't mean _anything_ to you." Jesse said, roughly grabbing her arms.

"It didn't. You're hurting me." Rachel exclaimed, burrowing her eyebrows at him. "I need to leave."

"Not till you admit that you love me."

"But I don't, Jesse. I love Finn and I always have. Even when we were going out I had feelings for Finn."

"Finn, Finn, Finn! Get over him!" He tightened the grip on her arms.

"He's my _boyfriend._" Rachel scoffed. "Please let me go."

"But it should be me!" He shook her aggressively.

"Jesse, stop!" Rachel cried nervously. She had never seen him like this. She knew he was obsessive and almost possessive, but she had never seen him violent, other than with Finn at junior prom.

He brusquely attacked her lips with his. She attempted to pull away, but he grasped her tighter. She lifted her knee and collided it with his groin. She pushed him away from the door and placed her hand on the knob. But her grabbed her and pushed her away, causing her to fall to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her bag. He quickly approached, but she continued to back away, afraid of his sudden violence. But soon there was no more room to move. He slammed her body against the wall and began to pull her floral dress down. She grew nervous and let out a horrified gasp. "C'mon you know you want this."

"No, Jesse. I don't." She cried, glancing at her now bare shoulder. She went to pull her sleeve back up, but he held her hand down.

"You do." He cocked an eyebrow and pulled the sleeve back down.

"Jesse, no." Rachel whispered, feeling her entire body tense as his hands slid down her body. She suddenly kicked him again, but he did not seem to react. Instead he began to unbutton his jeans. "Jesse, please don't do this to me."

"Oh please. You were asking for this." Jesse started to pull Rachel's dress off completely, but she squirmed and begun to scream. But he didn't seem to care that she didn't want this.

"Jesse, stop it! Stop!" She shrieked, hoping someone would hear her. But it was a quarter to six and it was more than likely that all of the teachers had left. He unclipped her bra and she felt her throat begin to burn from screaming. Jesse shoved her to the floor, colliding his fist with her face. She continued to fight even though she was now completely bare. But she received a stronger force in return. "Please Jesse, stop!"

But he ignored her cries and pinned her wrists above her head. She kicked and squirmed feeling tears trickle down her cheeks. Jesse covered her mouth with his swallowing her scream. Her small body began to tremble, feeling no room to breathe. She struggled to get him off her, but it was useless. He was far stronger and powerful than she was. His body was crushing hers and she could barely move the slightest bit.

She began to sob, feeling so vulnerable. She just wanted to get out of here and see Finn. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted to feel his warm, comforting lips on hers.

"Please Jesse, please let me go!" She screamed, but only felt the grip tighten around her aching wrists. And she felt disgusted as she felt his bare skin on hers.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this." He grinned maliciously.

"No, no, no! Please! Get off of me! Get off!" She shrieked, but it was too late. It one swift thrust, everything was taken from her. And it was replaced with a horrific pain both physically and emotionally. "Stop! Please stop!"

But her whimpers were ignored. And finally, after what seemed like hours he pulled away from her. He pulled on his clothes, staring at her. "You better not tell anyone about this. You won't want to know what I'll do if you do tell. This will seem like heaven."

"I…" She whispered huskily.

"Nobody would believe you anyway. Besides you were asking for it, you little whore. But I had fun. Maybe we could do it again soon, slut." And with that he was gone, abandoning her in the middle of the choir room.

She waited for the footsteps to fade, before she slowly sat up. She suddenly felt the urge to vomit and her head pounded as the room began to spin. She reached for her bra and underwear and slipped them on, despite the bleeding from between her legs. She glanced around for her dress and found it across the room, slightly torn. She slowly stood up and grabbed it. She pulled it on, despite the tear. Before she knew it she was pulling her dark curls back and staring at a puddle of vomit before her.

She fell against the wall and collapsed to the floor. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her head, sobbing. She had never felt this worse in her life. Not even when Finn had broken up with her. She stood up and grabbed her bag. The room that meant so much to her. The room where she could express her feeling or perhaps escape them. The room where she felt like she belonged no longer felt like the same room. It became the room that she was robbed. The room where she lived a nightmare. Where she became a victim.

She quickly left the school and found one car in the lot. She pulled out her phone, looking at the time. She couldn't believe it was already seven thirty. Thank god her dads were on a business trip. Making up excuses would not have been fun. She slipped into her car, debating whether or not to call Finn. But she couldn't. Jesse had told her not to tell _anyone_. And she didn't even want to think about what he would do if she did tell.

She drove home as the same scene played in her head over and over again. She sobbed the entire drive and when she got to her house, she dragged herself in. She made her way into her room and pulled off her clothes, tossing them in the corner of her neat room. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to shower. She turned the water to the hottest it would go. She stepped inside wanting the burning water to take away everything she felt. She glanced down at her legs as she noticed blood dripping down from them. She scrubbed her skin raw, but she still felt dirty and she didn't know what to do to stop the bleeding.

She scrubbed and scrubbed, leaving her skin red and angry, but not clean. Well, not that she thought anyway. The water burned her skin, but the pain felt relieving in a way. She wanted it to cleanse her skin. To numb her. She wanted nothing more than to not feel anything.

After forty minutes of scrubbing she finally gave up and hauled herself out. She quickly dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body. She grabbed a Kotex pad and headed back into her room. She threw on a pair of pajamas and laid down on her bed. She curled up, bawling. She watched as her tears rolled off her face and splashed onto her comforter. She rocked herself back and forth, wanting to sleep, but at the same time she didn't want to close her eyes. She was suddenly startled as "Mama Who Bore Me" filled the room. She glanced over to her bag where her cell phone was, but ignored it. Her entire body ached. She was exhausted, but she knew sleep would not come. Instead she just laid there, trying so hard to clear her mind.

She jumped as she heard the door open about twenty minutes later. Her heart raced in her chest, hoping Jesse had not gotten in somehow. But she relaxed as she heard the familiar voice. "Rachel?"

"One minute." She called in a low, almost husky voice. She slowly sat up and made her way to the mirror. She slowly brought her hand to the large bruise below her eye. She gently ran a finger over it, but even to the slightest touch was it tender. She softly rubbed concealer over it to hide the evidence of her deadly secret. She opened the door, forcing the slightest smile at Finn, even though it felt impossible to smile right now. But Finn could see right through the fake smile.

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't answer your phone so I got nervous and decided to stop by. But then you didn't answer the door and I really got nervous."

"I…must not have heard the door. Maybe the bell is broken." Rachel shrugged. Finn pulled her in his arms and she slightly flinched, but realized this was where she wanted to be. She felt safe in his arms. He pressed his lips against hers and slid his hands down her waist. A wince escaped from her lips as he hit her ribs where Jesse had punched her.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Finn backed away, staring at his girlfriend. Then he noticed that her pants were soaked with blood. "Rachel, you're…um bleeding."

Rachel glanced down at her pants and took a deep breath. "I have my period. Let me go change." She grabbed another pair of pajama pants and headed into the bathroom.

Finn sat down on her bed. Something was definitely wrong with her. But what? Didn't they share everything with each other? And she seemed fine earlier today. He smiled at her when she came back out in a new pair of pants. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of…blue."

"Yeah, just…my period." She sat down beside him and he gently pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. This was where she wanted to be forever.

_Thanks for reading! This is just the first chapter. There is many more to come. I hope you enjoyed! I would love to know what you thought! Also any ideas? I'll see if I can work them into the story, but be patient, because I already have many chapters written. Thanks! Review!_

_ BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel hit her alarm off as it buzzed throughout the room. She slowly rolled out of bed, wincing at her sore body. She dragged herself into the shower and quickly got herself ready for school. She made sure to cover up the bruise on her face and the ones not covered by her clothing as well as the circles under her eyes due to the lack of sleep last night. She _couldn't _sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw _him _attacking her. And for the few times she did fall asleep she was abruptly woken up by realistic nightmares.

She grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She drove to school and met Finn by her locker like they did everyday. He could tell she was in the same mood she was in last night. And she was like that for the entire school day. She barely spoke in any of her classes, she barely even spoke to Finn, and she almost seemed scared. Finn wanted to assume it was due to her female issues, but something was telling him that there was something else bothering her.

Rachel entered glee and took a seat next to her boyfriend. But the zealous smile was missing from her face. She felt her heart race in her chest. This is where it happened. This was where she was robbed of everything. She stared ahead, struggling to hold back the tears that were pushing to explode. She practically jumped out of her skin as Finn rested his hand on her leg. "You okay, Rachel?"

She nodded, unable to speak. She took his hand in hers, knowing she would be safe around him. But that thought quickly vanished as Jesse entered the room with Mr. Schuester following. "Okay you guys, Jesse has once again returned to help us get through sectionals."

"Cuz he really got us through nationals." Santana rolled her eyes as she examined her freshly painted nails.

"Yeah, she's right. Not to mention he's just trying to get with my girlfriend." Finn said, causing Rachel to flinch. She didn't dare to look at him, because she knew if she did there would be no stopping the tears. But she could feel his eyes burning through her skin. A tear escaped from her sorrow filled eyes and she quickly wiped it away, hoping nobody saw. But Puck who was sitting on the other side of her noticed.

"Guys I don't want to hear it." Mr. Schuester sighed. "Rachel, what have you got so far?"

Rachel jumped at the sound of her name, glancing down at her hands. "I um…I didn't get it done."

"Oh…well that's okay." Mr. Schuester burrowed his eyebrows in shock. Rachel _always _got things done. "Are you okay? I found vomit and blood on the floor this morning."

Rachel was on the verge of tears. "I just…I have my period and I got sick yesterday."

Quinn looked at Rachel, doubting her excuse. If she was bleeding _that _much that it had gotten on the floor, there had to be something wrong. And something had defiantly seemed off about her. She was never this gloomy.

"Well, okay. Why don't we work on something else?"

"I think…" Jesse began, his eyes fixed on Rachel.

"Mr. Schuester, may I please be excused to the restroom?" Rachel's voice was barely audible as she felt her eyes watering.

"Yup." Mr. Schuester nodded, slightly concerned by her abnormal behavior.

Rachel stood up and quickly left the room, her body trembling. She dashed into the bathroom and broke into sobs. She looked in the mirror, but she didn't recognize herself. She was someone different. Someone who felt dirty and weak and terrified. She watched as the concealer began to fade away, revealing the horrific bruise that proved it was real. That it _did _happen.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She pulled a tube of concealer out of her pocket and covered the bruise again. She wiped her eyes and strolled into the hallway, practically falling into Jesse. She let out gasp and slowly backed away. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I was just going to the bathroom."

"The men's room in over there." She pointed down the hall, feeling her heart freeze.

"Yeah, but I figured we could have some more fun." He pushed her against the lockers and hiked his hands up her skirt. Her body tensed and silent tears flew down her cheeks. His hand pushed away her underwear but he quickly pulled away as he heard approaching footsteps. "I was never here. If you tell, you're dead." He whispered before fleeing down the hall.

Rachel fixed her skirt and wiped her tears. She went back to the chorus room where she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

Finn intertwined his hand with hers, gazing into her chestnut colored eyes. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded, even though she wasn't. She hated lying to Finn, but she couldn't tell him. Jesse would somehow find out and she didn't want to know what he'd do. And in her mind, the rape had been her fault. Which led her to believe that Finn would get mad at her. And right now she needed Finn more than ever.

But Finn could tell right through her act. Everyone could. There was obviously something going on. She was never this quiet or cheerless. She also seemed…scared and anxious. But what could be bothering her? Her and Finn shared everything with each other.

Once glee club was dismissed, Rachel raced to the door, but was stopped by Finn. "Rachel, wait."

Rachel turned, feeling Jesse's eyes on her. "What?"

"I wanna talk to you." Finn said as Rachel walked in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel, I've known you for almost three years. I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"I'm fine." She reassured, although her voice did not sound convincing. "I told you I have my period. I just don't feel well."

"But…" He began only to be interrupted by her.

"Can we just end this conversation? It's stupid." She retorted.

"Fine." He said, although he knew her excuse was more than likely a lie. He was going to find out what was bothering her.

_Thanks for reading! I don't want to ruin anything, but just remember that in the summary it does say that Finn and the glee members help her through this. Thanks again! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel entered the school, feeling exhaustion overwhelm her. It had been another sleepless night. She couldn't get her mind off the incident for more than a minute. Vivid scenes invaded her mind repeatedly. She wanted it to end. She felt horrible physically and mentally.

She gasped as she felt large hands roughly shove her into an unfamiliar room. It must have been a janitors closet, but appeared fairly large considering it was a closet. Rachel let out a wince as her eyes met with Jesse. She could swear she heard her own heart beating.

Jesse locked the door and shot an immoral look in Rachel's direction. "What'd you tell Finn?"

Rachel felt tears trickle from her eyes as he continuously circled her. "No…nothing I…I swear."

Jesse didn't say anything. His hand crashed into her face, forcing her head in the other direction. She slowly brought her hand to the burning handprint on her face, her tears blurring her vision. Jesse began to unbutton his jeans, causing Rachel's body to tremble. "Please don't. Finn doesn't know anything."

Jesse just stared at her, before pushing her down completely. He crawled on top of her, but she thrashed with the little strength she had. A yelp escaped from her lips as Jesse clenched his hands tightly around her wrists. She squirmed, attempting to free herself from his power, but failed. In fact it made it worse. He slapped her again, accompanied by numerous punches. She could practically feel the bruises forming on the surface of her skin. He flipped her skirt up and tore her underwear off. She shook her head and wriggled. "No, no, no! Please don't, Jesse. Please, please. I'll do anything, just please don't." She sobbed, wanting so bad for this to be a just a nightmare.

"Shut up!" Jesse growled, putting his hand over her mouth. She sank her teeth into his hand, causing his to pull away from her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and rattled the doorknob. But Jesse quickly jumped up and shoved her to the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"I'm sorry." Rachel cried. "Please let me go. I'm already late to class."

Jesse attacked her lips to shut her up and she pulled her lips in as much as possible to stop him. But he then left a trail of unwanted kissed down her neck.

Finn stared at the seat beside him, starting to get nervous. Rachel hadn't met him at his locker like they did everyday. She hadn't called him to tell him she was sick like she normally would _if _she was sick. But that was a rare occurrence. Maybe she had overslept. But whom was he kidding? Rachel Berry _never _overslept. She tapped his pen against the desk. First period was already almost over and she still hadn't even answer his text. Something was defiantly going on.

He waited until the period ended, until he called her house but received the answering machine. He called her cell, but again received no answer. If he didn't get an answer soon he was going to her house.

"Again, don't tell _anyone _about this. Or it will happen again." Jesse gave her once last kick, before leaving.

Rachel bawled as she slowly planted her feet on the ground. She reached for her underwear, but they were torn and unable to be worn. She sniffled as she shoved them into her bag and quickly left the room. She dashed into the bathroom, relieved to find no one in there. She somewhat managed to clean herself up and attempted to stop the blood from between her legs. She ran her fingers through her curls to smoothen her hair. She pulled out her concealer and hid the old and the new bruises. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, startled as she bumped into Puck. "Woah, where are you going, my sexy little Jew?"

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Rachel sighed, tears continuing to well in her eyes.

"Cutting math. What else would I be doing?" Rachel rolled her eyes, before starting for her class. But Puck stopped her. "Do _you_ not have a pass?"

"I…" She began, but realized she had nothing to say to excuse herself. She couldn't tell him and what else was she going to say? "Just leave me alone."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Since when do you talk to me?" Rachel asked, struggling to hold back her tears.

"Look, I may not act like it but I care about you, Rachel." Puck said, watching as a tear slipped from her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rachel quickly wiped the tear, looking around the hallway to make sure Jesse wasn't around. She wasn't going to tell Puck what Jesse had been doing to her, but even if Jesse had just seen the two of them talking alone he would have suspected it. Then her assaults would become even worse than they already were.

"Obviously, there's something going on. You've been acting strange lately. Is there something going on between you and Finn?" He asked, recalling the tear that had slipped from her eye in glee yesterday.

"No, I just…I…" Her voice trailed off.

"You know if someone's bothering you, I'll beat the shit out of them." Puck said, just before the bell rang.

"I'm fine." She said. "I have to go meet Finn." She headed towards Finn's class as the hallways began to crowd with people. "Finn."

Finn turned at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Hey, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

"Sorry, I…I just overslept." She raised herself to meet his lips with hers.

"Are you…" He began until he realized blood trickling down her leg. "Rachel, you're bleeding." He looked at her with nothing but concern.

Rachel looked down at her legs, feeling her heart pound. Now what was she going to do? She had no underwear. She couldn't go to the nurse because the nurse would _know _something was wrong if she was bleeding like that. "Oh I…um…I have to go to the bathroom." She darted into the bathroom, cringing as she saw Quinn. She started for a stall, but it was too late. Quinn already noticed.

"Rachel, you're bleeding."

"I know, I have my period."

"Rachel, you don't bleed _that _much when you have you're period. Believe me, I would know." Quinn said. "Are you okay? You have been acting different."

"I'm fine. Why would you care anyway?"

"I know we're not the best of friends, but…"

Rachel didn't say anything. She went to the nearest stall and thought about what to do. She pulled a tampon out of her bag, but she didn't want to use it. It hurt too much down there. And using it would remind her too much about the assaults. She put it back in her bag, choking down a sob. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?" Quinn responded to Rachel's meek voice.

"Do you by any chance…have a pair of…underwear with you?" She turned red at the question, hoping nobody else was in the bathroom.

"I actually do in my locker. From when I was pregnant. I was afraid of going into labor at school and not having my overnight bag so I packed one in my locker. To say I was a little neurotic." Quinn said with a small smirk. "I'll go get them."

"Thanks." Rachel whispered, grateful for Quinn's presence.

Tears quickly rolled down her face as she stood there continuously wiping the blood from her leg. She couldn't deal with this any longer. She pulled out her math compass and rested the point against her arm. She pressed harder until blood began to pour out from her arm. It stung badly, but in a way the pain felt good. This was what she wanted. She wanted to distract herself from the incident. She quickly dropped the compass to the floor as Quinn reentered.

"Okay Rachel."

"You can just pass them under the stall." Rachel whispered, trying her hardest to sound as if she wasn't crying. Rachel reached with her uninjured arm to grab the underwear from Quinn. "Thanks."

"No problem." Quinn replied.

Rachel quickly put a large Band-Aid on her new cut and wiped the newest path of blood from her leg. She quickly put the Kotex pad on the underwear and slipped them up. She wiped her tears from her face and pulled out her concealer and a mirror. She once again covered the bruises, pretending as if everything was okay. But everyone was seeing straight through the act. Although, they never would guess what was actually going on with Rachel.

_Thanks for reading! I just want to say that there will be lots of Finchel starting with the next chapter. Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel sat on her bedroom floor, sobbing. She didn't know how long she had been here but she was certain it had been more than an hour. She felt so dirty and here she was bleeding again from the damage he had done to her just a few hours ago for the fifth time. It had been a week since the first incident and it seemed as if it was happening almost everyday.

She was tired of hiding the uncountable amount of bruises on her body and the angry red marks around her wrists and the cuts she had done to her own arm to distract herself from the assaults. She couldn't handle it anymore. She was tired of everyone asking her what was wrong. She was tired of everyone insisting she was not okay. She knew she wasn't okay and she didn't need someone to tell her that.

She was exhausted. She had barely slept in a week. And the few hours of sleep she had gotten, she had been abruptly awoken by the vivid and brutal nightmares. She felt disgusting in her own body. Her entire body had been sore from the abuse Jesse had done to her. And every time after he assaulted her, she would bleed for hours and it had hurt so bad down there. She was tired of living like this.

She couldn't even sit in her own house without feeling safe. Or even in glee club, which used to be her favorite time of day. The time where she could express her feelings by singing and she felt like she belonged. But now she dreaded glee club. It was where it had happened the first time and she could feel Jesse's eyes on her the entire time even though she didn't dare to look at him.

Rachel's body jerked as she heard the door open. She froze on her floor, praying it hadn't been Jesse. She knew it wasn't her dads because they were still gone for another few days. Hopefully it was just Finn. Her heart raced as the footsteps approached and a fist collided with her door. "Rachel?"

She sighed as she heard Finn's voice. "One minute." She quickly stood up grabbing her concealer and once again covering the bruises, the marks, and scars. It was becoming part of her daily routine. She quickly pulled off the pair of bloody sweatpants and underwear she had thrown on after the shower and threw them in her hamper. She put a Kotex pad on a clean pair of underwear and pulled on a pair of clean sweatpants. She opened the door, unable to force a smile at him. "Hi."

"Hey, I figured I'd stop by. I've been really worried about you." He wrapped his arms around her and she whimpered, pulling away. "Rachel…"

Rachel couldn't hold her tears back any longer. They began to stream down her eyes, carving paths down her cheeks. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, but she continued to cry. She pushed past him and headed towards the steps.

"Rachel…" Finn caught up and grabbed her wrist, but she quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, turning to face him.

He jumped at the scream that had just come from her. But then he noticed the large bruise on the side of her face. "Rachel, what…what happened to your face?"

She recoiled, remembering that her concealer was not waterproof. She stood there, trying to think of an excuse. "I…"

"Rachel, what happened?" He repeated.

"I slipped."

"You don't get that from slipping."

Rachel used her wrist to wipe her tears, suddenly regretting it. The concealer there now faded away revealing the angry red finger marks around her wrists. Finn reached out to for her hand, gently lifting it to observe the marks. "Rachel, what happened?"

"Nothing." She cried.

"Don't tell me nothing. Did…did someone do this to you?" Finn asked, starting to feel sick. How could someone hurt her? She was so…tiny. Rachel just stared at him, unable to answer. She couldn't answer, because she knew Finn would be able to read through her lies. "Rachel, answer me."

"I…I can't." She bawled.

"Rachel…please tell me what's going on."

"I…I…I was raped!" She screamed, regretting the words that had just escaped from her mouth.

Finn let her hand go, shocked by the words that had just fallen off her tongue. "Rachel…" He started, but he was speechless. Finn pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back. He nuzzled his nose in her soft hair, smelling her vanilla scented shampoo. He kissed her head gingerly, pulling her closer so there was no space between them. His fingers danced in her curls and she leaned her head against his chest. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks, soaking into his shirt.

He felt the guilt settling in with an overwhelming feeling. How could he have not realized? She seemed so traumatized. She was so startled by the littlest movement. And the blood on her pants and dripping down her legs. Of course it couldn't have just of been her period. How could he be so stupid to not have seen that?

"W…when?" He asked, feeling his voice shake as the tears began to build up.

"Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Monday, today." Her voice was husky and broken.

Finn closed his eyes feeling anger burst within him. He couldn't believe what he had just learned. Not only was she raped, but also it had happened five times all in one week. How could someone so cruel put her through this? "Oh my god, Rachel…who?"

A moment of silence stood between them, but she finally spoke up in the most timid voice. "I…I can't tell you."

"Rachel, who did this to you?" Finn repeated.

"He'll do it again. He'll kill me." Rachel choked on her tears, her fingers digging into Finn's shirt.

"I won't let him. Please just tell me who."

"J…Jesse." She struggled to spit out the name, developing the urge to vomit at the sound of it.

Finn grew even angrier. He knew from the second that he saw him that Jesse was up to no good. Especially when he had come back before prom. His obsession with Rachel was growing too far. And now that he returned again, he should have known he was up to something concerning Rachel. But Jesse had just signed his own death certificate. Because the second Finn saw him, Jesse was dead. He had put _Finn's _Rachel through Hell. He tortured her. The poor girl was a mess. She was covered with bruises inside and out.

"Rachel, you have to tell the police."

"No!" She pulled away, shaking her head. "You can't tell anyone. You're not even supposed to know!"

"Rachel, have you seen a doctor?"

She shook her head, the tears continuing to pour from her sorrow filled eyes. She shook her head, before resting her head against his chest again. "I can't."

"You have to. It's not healthy to bleed like that. It was dripping down your leg the other day. That can't be normal."

She felt her chest tighten as she gasped for air. Finn's eyes widened with fear, watching his girlfriend fall into a panic attack. "Rachel breathe. C'mon in and out. C'mon baby."

She soon caught her breath and collapsed against him. He gently lifted her up and she slightly flinched, but calmed reminding herself she felt safe in his arms. He carried her to her bed and he sat down, cradling her in his arms as she continued to weep. "Shh…it's going to be okay."

_Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn held her all night, letting her finally receive some sleep. Although she had woke up numerous times screaming from horrific nightmares. He gently shook her bringing her out of them. And when she saw Finn was holding her, she relaxed.

Her body slightly jolted as music from Rent played over the room. She hit her alarm off and slowly sat up. Finn sat up as she yawned and stood up. He watched as she left across her room to the bathroom and soon after, heard the shower water turn on. This was bad. He needed to help her, but he didn't know how. He should have taken her to the hospital yesterday, but she would have flipped on him and refused. He would have had to drag her there. But she did need to see a doctor. She needed to be examined and she also needed to talk to someone. As well as tell her dads. But he knew she wouldn't do any of those things and he couldn't do them for her because she would get mad. And he couldn't see her in anymore pain than she was already in.

Jesse was going to pay for what he did. How could he do such a thing to Rachel? He had been the one to hurt her. He threw _eggs_ at her for god's sake. And even if she had broken his heart, she still wouldn't have deserved this.

Finn smiled as Rachel entered her room dressed in a floral dress. But she didn't even make an attempt to smile back. He stood up and headed to the bathroom where he quickly showered and she finished getting ready.

He returned to her room, wearing the outfit, which he had kept at her house for the times he slept over. "When are your dads coming back?"

"Not for another two weeks." She whispered as she wrapped a strand of hair around her curling iron.

"You should tell them. Call them." He said softly.

She shook her head as tears blurred her vision. "I can't. Please just forget I told you."

"Forget you told me?" He repeated, almost in shock. "This isn't just something you forget. This is serious. You need to be examined by a doctor. You need to talk to the police."

"Finn, please stop." She breathed, placing the curling iron on the dresser.

"Rachel…"

"Finn, I can't tell anyone. This was my fault!"

"Your fault?" Finn asked bewildered.

"Yeah, he told me I asked for it. I'm just some worthless slut." Her chin quivered as she struggled to hold back her sobs.

Finn gaped at the broken girl before him. "Rachel, you are not. And none of this is your fault. He just telling you that to mess with your mind."

"If we want to arrive early to school, we must leave now." Rachel grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Finn sighed, but followed her outside to his car. The car ride was silent with the exception of the radio. Some people say silence is a blessing, but this felt like a slap in the face. Rachel was never quiet. She always had something to say or if they weren't talking, she would usually sing along to the radio. But today, she didn't move. She stared out the window, leaving Finn concerned. But she snapped back to reality as the car came to a stop in the school parking lot.

She carefully stepped out of the car with a quiet whimper, watching as Finn slapped his hand against Puck's. "Hey man."

"Hey, where's Berry's car?" Puck asked noticing the two had both departed from Finn's car.

"I slept over last night, so we decided to take just my car."

"Oh you _slept over_." Puck smirked, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. "Did you two do the nasty last night?"

Rachel took a deep breath as she felt a lump develop in the back of her throat. Finn glanced at her, before shaking his head at Puck. "No. I sleep over all the time. Her dads aren't home."

"Oh." Puck nodded as awkward silence fell between the three.

"Well…see you later man." Finn said, intertwining his hand with Rachel's and heading into the building. "Sorry about what Puck said."

"It's fine." Rachel sighed.

"Look, Rachel you really need to tell someone. Please go talk to Ms. Pillsbury at least."

"Finn, no. I am not telling anyone. How many times do I have to tell you?" Rachel whispered, with a hint of annoyance.

"Rachel, you need to be examined by a doctor and…"

"This conversation is over now. There is no need to discuss this any further."

Finn nodded. He did not want to upset her in the middle of school. But he was sure to continue the conversation after school when the two were alone. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't tell anyone else. He glanced at her, slightly frowning. He couldn't tolerate seeing her this way. She was so broken and Finn knew putting her pieces back together was going to be difficult. But if he didn't help her soon she would be unfixable.

Rachel and Finn entered glee club together, taking a seat in the front as usual. Everyone had arrived except for Mr. Schuester and Jesse. Rachel rested her head against Finn's shoulder. Although she had finally received a few hours of sleep last night, she was exhausted. And her body still ached from all the abuse she had been through the past week. Finn gingerly pressed his lips against her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Jesse entered the room and before anyone had the chance to speak, Finn was attacking him in the front of the room. "You don't ever touch her again!"

"Finn, please stop." Rachel pleaded meekly as she stood up helplessly.

"Oh please. She was _begging _to be touched." Jesse smirked malevolently as he threw a punch at Finn.

Finn gritted his teeth, before pouncing at Jesse again. Everyone exchanged confused glances, unsure of what to do. Puck, Sam, Blaine and Mike bolted to the two, attempting to separate them. Rachel broke into sobs, feeling her chest tighten.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr. Schuester shouted as he entered the choir room.

Puck and Mike finally held Finn back as Sam and Blaine held Jesse back. "Man, what's going on?" Puck asked as everyone gawked befuddled of what had just happened.

"I swear if you ever lay a hand on her again, they won't be here to stop me from killing you! Don't even look at her!"

"Guys, what is going on?" Mr. Schuester repeated, glancing back and forth between Finn and Jesse. Then he noticed Rachel sobbing.

"He…"

"Finn! Don't!" Rachel interrupted as all eyes turned to her.

He looked at his girlfriend. He wanted to tell everyone so badly what he did to her. Her secret needed to be revealed. He needed to be put in jail. But after looking at Rachel with her pleading eyes he couldn't bring himself to expose her secret.

"Is there something I need to know? Or did you two just attack each other for the fun of it?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Finn looked at Rachel, but she continued to look at him, begging him not to. Finn pushed Puck and Mike away and kicked the garbage, before furiously taking off. Nobody said anything. Instead they attempted to process what had just happened.

"Berry, what happened to your face?" Puck asked as he caught a glimpse of her battered face. Rachel brought her hand to her face to cover the bruise as she continued to bawl. "Rachel, did he hurt you?" Puck asked, nodding his head towards Jesse.

Rachel remained motionless, knowing it was a waste of energy to deny it. Her entire body began to quaver as she felt everyone's eyes on her skin. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the ground below her. The room was in complete silence, with the exception of Rachel's quiet cries. "Did you lay your hands on Berry?"

"Like I said she _begged _for me to touch her." Jesse raised his eyebrows, glancing up and down Rachel's petite body.

"That's not _touching _her. That's _abusing _her. And from what it looks, she wasn't asking for it." Puck clenched his teeth together, glaring at Jesse. He turned his head to look at Rachel. "What did he do to you?"

Rachel could feel the taunting stare from Jesse. She didn't speak. She feared what he would do to her if she did admit it.

"What did you do to her?" Puck asked, now looking at Jesse.

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke up, recalling the blood dripping down her leg the bathroom earlier this week. "Did he…touch you inappropriately?"

Rachel looked away, wishing she could just fly away. "He…"

"He what, Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked, suddenly becoming concerned of what was transpiring. This had started as just a fight between two guys- something that occurred often at the school. But now it had suddenly turned into something much more serious.

She shook her head, unable to continue. "I can't tell you."

"That's right. Because if she does she know it'll ruin everything between her and Finn." Jesse smirked slyly, but he wasn't helping his situation.

"Shut up! She obviously didn't want this. Do you see the bruise on her face! You did it! What else did you do? Huh?" Puck growled stepping towards Jesse. "Did you touch her even though she told you no?"

"Rachel, did Jesse touch you?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"He…he…he raped me!" She shouted, the words falling from her tongue as if she had no control. The room suddenly fell silent. But that ended with a loud crunch of Puck's fist colliding with Jesse's face.

"Puck!" Mr. Schuester screamed and before anyone had the chance to move, Jesse bolted out of the room, disappearing through the doors. "Mike, please go get Ms. Pillsbury."

"No!" Rachel screamed. "You can't tell anyone! He's going to kill me."

"No, he's not going to touch you again." Sam reassured, examining the damaged girl before him.

"I'm going to find Finn." Puck left the room furiously and strolled down the hallway. He made a turn down the hallway, which included both Finn and Rachel's locker. Finn sat on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting in his hands. "Man, I'm really sorry about what happened. I had no idea Rachel was dealing with that."

Finn lifted his head up, wiping the single tear that had slipped from his eye. "She told you?"

"Well we kind of figured it out. We saw the bruise on her face and she eventually blurted it out." Puck sighed, running his hand over his head, feeling the velvety strip of his hair. "God we all knew something was up with her, but we would have never have guessed this."

"Where's Jesse?"

"He ran. We don't know where he went."

Finn swore under his breath, before looking up at his friend. "Puck, I don't know what to do. It wasn't just once. He did it to her like five times. And I just found out last night. She's so traumatized and scared."

"Has she seen a doctor?"

Finn shook his head, feeling his throat tighten. "She needs to. But she won't."

"God, I should have known. I saw her the other day late to class and I knew something was wrong with her. She seemed all flustered. It probably just happened." Puck said.

Finn shut his eyes, appalled by the image. How could someone else touch his Rachel? How could someone _force _himself on his Rachel?

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No." Finn shook his head. "You're right. And I should have known too. I'm her _boyfriend _for Christ sakes. And it all makes sense. God, how could someone do this to her? She's so…small and fragile. And…" Finn paused as Santana came running over to the two, her face painted with a concerned expression.

"It's Rachel. She must be having a flashback or something. She's freaking out. Nobody can even get near her."

Finn scrambled to his feet and darted to the choir room. Rachel was collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears and her entire body was trembling and she was screaming and squirming. Finn gently approached her, kneeling to the ground, and gradually extended his arm. "Rachel. It's me, Finn."

She slowly opened her eyes and dove into his arms. He held her close, caressing her back soothingly. She scrunched his shirt in her fist as tears gushed from her eyes like a running faucet. "Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Everyone watched as Rachel broke down, suddenly feeling bad for the times they had mocked and insulted her. They had never seen her like this. She was always so zealous and confident. But those things had been stolen from her.

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel held Finn's hand as they entered the school the next day. Finn had begged her on staying home and he would stay with her, but she insisted on coming in. He had stayed over her house again last night, telling his mother that Rachel was dealing with some things and needed him. She had luckily understood. Finn had persistently attempted to convince Rachel to call the police, but she refused each time with pleading eyes. Finn knew he would have to call for her eventually, but he couldn't bring himself to go against her requests. She was already so upset and all she wanted was for Finn to hold her.

Someone was by her side throughout the day. Finn was with her most of the time, except for the few classes he did not have with her. Then she was with someone else from glee club that was in that class. Except for one class that nobody was in. But Puck cut class during that period to sit in her class.

Luckily, Jesse had not shown up for glee club. Mr. Schuester suggested for Rachel to call the police and be examined by a doctor, but she turned it down. He just nodded, wishing there was something else he could do to help her.

"Mr. Schuester, I'd like to sing something." Rachel spoke quietly as she slowly stood up.

"Go ahead." Mr. Schuester said, thankful that she was singing again. She had been almost silent for the past week. At least now they knew why, but that still didn't seem to make anything better.

"It's called _Long Way To Happy_ by Pink."

_One night to you  
>Lasted six weeks for me<br>Just a bitter little pill now  
>Just to try to go to sleep<br>No more waking up to innocence  
>Say hello to hesitance<br>To everyone I meet  
>Thanks to you years ago<br>I guess I'll never know  
>What love means to me but oh<br>I'll keep on rolling down this road  
>But I've got a bad, bad feeling<em>

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy_

_Left my childhood behind  
>In a roll away bed<br>Everything was so damn simple  
>Now I'm losing my head<br>Trying to cover up the damage  
>And pad out all the bruises<br>too young to know I had it  
>So it didn't hurt to lose it<br>Didn't hurt to lose it  
>No but oh<br>I'll keep on rolling down this road  
>But I've got a bad, bad feeling<em>

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
>But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name<br>I just want to thank you  
>Thank you<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>For all the sleepless nights<br>And for tearing me apart yeah yeah_

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy _

"Wow…very good, Rachel." Mr. Schuester said as she took her seat next to Finn. "Your assignment is to find songs that show we are all here for Rachel. Comforting songs."

"Mr. Schuester, that's very kind of you, but with sectionals approaching, we should be focusing on songs for that." Rachel said, causing a slight smile to sprout upon Finn's lips. It sounded like something she would say before everything had happened.

"Rachel, let's not worry about sectionals. We need to focus on helping you."

"No." Rachel shook her head, a hint of anger in her voice. "I don't want everyone pitying me. That won't help me get over this. I'm going to write that song for sectionals. I'll get it done."

"Okay." Mr. Schuester sighed. "The assignment is still on though. Maybe we can do one of the songs you guys find at sectionals."

Everyone nodded and began to leave. Rachel grabbed her bag and followed Finn to the door. "Rachel, can I talk to you?"

Both Rachel and Finn paused as Mr. Schuester called Rachel's name. "Can Finn stay with me?" She asked, slightly nervous. She barely trusted anyone anymore except for Finn.

"Of course." Mr. Schuester nodded as the two of them walked to the piano where Mr. Schuester was standing. "I'm concerned about you."

"I'm fine really." Rachel said, but she knew it was a lie. And she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Rachel, I think you need to talk to someone. And you need to tell the police and see a doctor." Mr. Schuester said.

Rachel shook her head as tears threatened to fall. "No."

"I've been telling her that but she keeps telling me no." Finn said as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"He's gone now." Rachel whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah for now." Finn said.

"Yeah. And you should be talking to a therapist. At least tell Ms. Pillsbury."

"I just want to forget what happened and I can't if you keep talking about it!" Rachel yelled, before taking off down the hall.

Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Mr. Schuester, she's trying to pretend like she's okay, but she's not. And I can tell. She's clearly terrified and she hasn't slept at night. And she jumps every time she hears something and she's covered in bruises."

"Finn, we're going to get her help. Give her a few more days and if she's still insisting not to get help, you should call the police yourself."

Finn nodded and started for the door.

Rachel stood by Finn's car, waiting for him to depart from the school. She reached for her phone as she heard it ringing. But it fell to the floor as she felt violent hands grab her. She went to scream, but choked as a large hand covered her mouth. Her bag dropped to the floor and the contents of it spilled onto the ground beside her phone.

She bit down hard on the hand, but was pushed to the pavement, where she scraped her arm. She was pulled up by her hair and thrown into the trunk of a car. She looked up to see Jesse staring at her with an evil smirk planted on his lips. She squirmed as he threw handcuffs around her wrists and tied together her ankles. She opened her mouth to scream, but was hit over the head with something hard and fell unconscious, as the trunk slammed closed.

_Uh oh! What's going to happen? Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn called Rachel's phone again as he headed to his car. But he paused as he heard _Spring Awakening_ music playing in the parking lot. His heart stopped as his eyes landed on Rachel's bag and phone lying in the spot next to his car. "Rachel? Rachel!" He screamed, hoping she was near by. But he received no answer. The parking lot was silent, with the exception of a few other students talking as they walked to their cars.

Finn sprinted back into the school and into the choir room. "Mr. Schu, Rachel's gone. Her bag and phone were on the floor by my car. I think Jesse took her." Finn spoke quickly as he felt his throat tighten and tears press against his eyes.

"Okay stay calm. I'll call the police."

Rachel felt her head throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes. The bloody gash on her arm stung, her skirt was slightly torn, and her jacket was missing. Her eyes wandered the unfamiliar room. There was a distinct odor, but Rachel could not tell what it was. She felt her body trembling as she slowly stood up. She looked around for a window, a door, someplace to escape. But there was nothing. She turned around and quietly walked towards an open door leading to another room. But suddenly Jesse was in her face. She gasped feeling her heart race twice the speed it had been. He grabbed her petite waist and slammed her body against the wall behind her. She whimpered as pain seared through her already sore body. She could practically feel the new bruises beginning to form beneath the surface of her skin.

Jesse's hands roamed her body roughly, causing Rachel to squirm. "Please stop, Jesse."

"I told you not to tell anyone. And what do you do? You go and tell the entire _glee _club."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. They figured it out."

"I was there. You told them you fucking whore!" It sounded like enraged thunder as his hand clobbered her face. Her face swung to the side as she felt the burning sensation pulsing though her face. "I told you it would get worse if you told."

"Please just let me go. I won't tell them you took me. And I'll say I made everything up." She implored as tears poured from her eyes.

Jesse shook his head as he pulled at her fitted shirt, causing a tear to run across it. "It's too late. I want some fun."

Rachel shook her head as she began to sob silently. He slashed her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Her body tensed as his hands assaulted her. She fought and thrashed but he returned her actions with a greater force, damaging her body further that it had been. "Help me! Somebody please help me!" She shrieked feeling her lungs on fire, but it was useless. She knew nobody was around. He had taken her somewhere abandoned where he could act on whatever he had planned without interruptions. "Somebody please help!"

"Shut up!" Jesse rattled her battered body repeatedly. He tore her skirt and underwear off and threw them across the room. She winced as his hands harassed her lower body, which still throbbed in pain from his previous attacks. She attempted everything in her power to stop him, but it was worthless. She was too weak and he was too strong. The only thing she was doing was causing herself more pain and abuse.

Finn sat in the school with the police and Mr. Schuester. He paced back and forth, unable to sit her any longer. It had been hours now. The police were searching for her, but they hadn't had a clue to where she could be. Finn pulled out his cell phone and called Puck. He wasn't staying here any longer. He was going to find his Rachel.

He stopped by Puck's house to pick him up. Puck had agreed to help Finn search for Rachel. They had called the rest of the glee club too. To let them know that Rachel was missing and if they heard anything to call.

"Please stop it! Please!" She cried as pain overwhelmed her body. What felt like hours- and was very well at least forty minutes- he finished with his brutal rape. It had been the worst and longest of them all.

"You're hot, but so annoying. Do you ever shut up?" He sighed as he wrapped a gag around her and threw the handcuffs around her aching wrists. He gave her one last kick before disappearing to the other room. Rachel choked on her sobs as she felt her breath shorten. She reached for her underwear with her feet, but her body was so stiff and painful. She had never experience such pain in her life. Not even when Finn had broken her nose or when a girl had tripped her in dance and she had fallen and broken her wrist when she was eleven.

She had somehow managed to pull on her underwear even though it had taken her at least twenty minutes. But it was worthless because they instantaneously were absorbed with the blood that began to quickly trickle down her thigh. She attempted to think of someway to escape but her head was pounding and there _wasn't_ anyway to escape anyway. He had taken her to the middle of the woods and she could barely move.

A pained moan escaped from her lips as she tried to reach for her shirt. It was too far away and her body was too damaged to move further. She just wanted to be held by Finn. She wanted to be embraced in his large, muscular arms. She wanted him to tell her that it was going to be okay. That he was there to protect her. But she wasn't sure if she would ever even _see _him again. The thought caused her to cry even harder.

Rachel held her breath as Jesse returned, repeatedly walking around her. She kept her eyes locked on the hard ground beneath her. She let out a painful gasp as he collided his fist with her abdomen. She cringed at the sound of her ribs crunching. She gasped for air as his hands wandered her hurting body, invading her.

But suddenly a loud crash was produced from the mysterious other room. Jesse paused, his hands remaining still on Rachel's body. He turned his head, before slowly standing up. He disappeared, leaving Rachel alone.

Both Finn and Puck gasped as they entered the room. A trail of blood led to the traumatized brunette who was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. She sat in the corner of the room, blood rapidly flowing down her legs. She was left in her bra and bloody underwear with a gag around her head and handcuffs tightly hugging her finger marked wrists. Her body was completely battered. She was covered in blood and bruises and scratches and marks.

She let out a whimper as Finn raced to her and Puck called 911. "Shh…shh. It's okay." Finn whispered even though they all knew it wasn't okay. He broke the handcuffs off of her aching, bruised wrists and untied the gag. He wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back.

"They're on their way." Puck whispered, feeling sick as he looked at Rachel.

Rachel froze as Jesse returned. "Oh, but Rachel, our fun was just getting started."

Puck shook his head as he clenched his teeth. He pounced at Jesse and punched his chin, knocking him out. Rachel sobbed harder, suddenly blushing as she realized she was almost bare in front of the two of them. Finn pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Rachel. He kissed the top of her head, before picking her up wedding style. "I'm not waiting here. They're not going to find us. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Go, I'll wait here so he doesn't get away." Puck said.

"No dude. You're not staying here with him. He's not getting up anytime soon anyway. Come with me. Besides I need you to drive."

Puck nodded and followed Finn outside in the woods. They ran to Finn's car where Puck took the keys from Finn and Finn slipped in the back with Rachel. Puck quickly pulled on the road, heading towards the emergency room. Finn gently pressed the sleeve of his jacket between her legs in attempt to stop the blood. But she began to squirm. "Rachel, it's just me. It's Finn. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to stop the blood."

She slightly relaxed as they pulled into the emergency room. Puck quickly jumped out and Finn pulled Rachel out of the car, apologizing as she winced. They quickly entered the emergency room and Finn practically stumbled into the front desk. "Please help her. She was just assaulted. She's bleeding badly."

"Oh my." The woman lifted her head up from her computer, cringing at the young girl sobbing in Finn's arms. She pressed down on a button on the wall and spoke into it. "Can I get a gurney and medic down here immediately?"

A group of doctors busted through the doors, wheeling in a stretcher. Finn meticulously slipped Rachel onto it and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Finn, please don't leave me."

Finn looked at the doctors for approval. "If she wants you there, she can have you there."

"Thank you." Finn whispered as he intertwined his hand with Rachel's. He looked down at his shirt and a wave of nausea passed over him as he saw the amount of blood. _Rachel's _blood. "Puck, call the police and the glee club. Let them know we're at the hospital. And tell one of them to stop by Rachel's house to get her clothes and stuff. There's a spare key in the plant. And tell one of them to grab me a shirt. There's one at Rachel's house."

Puck nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. Rachel may have been obnoxious at times, but it killed him to see her like this. He did like her a lot. She didn't deserve this. She was always so innocent and that had been stolen from her.

_Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel grew anxious as the doctors raced around her, taking her blood pressure and pulse and blood and temperature. Scattered voiced called out in pandemonium. "BP is seventy six over forty."

"Heart rate is one-thirty."

"No! Stop it! Please!" Rachel screamed as they began to pull of her underwear, which were completely soaked with blood.

"Rachel, I'm going to examine you. I will be touching you between your legs…"

Rachel shrieked and lashed out with her foot at the first touch. Nurses began to hold her down and Finn gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Rachel, I won't hurt you. I just need to examine you."

"No, please stop. Please." Rachel sobbed as scenes of the horrific incident flashed through her head.

"Rachel, it's okay, baby. They're not going to hurt you. They're just trying to help you. It's the doctors." Finn whispered as he ran a hand through her loose curls.

"I need an OB/GYN. We need to get an ultrasound as well."

"Rachel, we need your permission to perform a rape kit. You don't have to agree to it, but it is highly recommended. There are fourteen steps to it, but you are allowed to deny any step or stop the kit if you would like."

Rachel glanced at Finn. She just nodded her head, but was not quite sure what the nurse had really said. She was too focused on everything else going on around her and what had just happened not even an hour ago.

"Okay Rachel, were you wearing any other clothing?"

Rachel nodded her head, struggling to focus on the doctor speaking before her. "It…it's not here."

The doctor nodded as a nurse slightly pushed Rachel forward. She pulled off Finn's Jacket and unclipped her bra. "No! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Honey, we're just taking it for evidence." The nurse whispered.

"No! No! Stop!" Rachel shrieked.

"Just leave it." The doctor demanded to the nurse. "Is there any signs of debris- foreign objects, hair, dirt?"

Another doctor shook her head. Then she grabbed Rachel's hand and began to scrape under her nails with a wooden tool while a nurse clipped her nails. Another doctor gently pulled four strands of her hair. Then the doctor was in her face, poking a swab into her mouth and rubbing it against her gum line. Then they put a filter paper in her mouth and told her something, but she was not listening.

Her blood was drawn again while another doctor collected evidence from the bite mark on her chest and the scratch on her stomach. Rachel let out another scream as doctors began to collect evidence of penetration.

"Okay, the rape kit is done and will be sent to the lab."

"How's the bleeding?" The doctor that had first examined her asked.

"Still a steady flow. Very heavy."

"I'm suspecting a laceration."

The rest of the examination was long and grueling. Rachel hadn't stopped crying since they had arrived and she screamed every time someone touched her. She had become so flustered. She had required stitches internally and on the gash on her arm and had two broken ribs. Her wrist had dislocated, as well as her shoulder, and she had a minor concussion. Her body was covered in bruises and was exceedingly sore.

A nurse rested a blanket over Rachel and slipped an ice pack between her legs. "It'll be okay, sweetie."

Rachel stared at her, wishing she had words to thank her.

"Rachel, I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly and give me as much detail as possible. Okay?" The doctor said and Rachel nodded. "Okay first, when was your last menstrual period?"

Rachel's eyes wandered the room as she struggled to think. "Um…um…I think a month ago."

The doctor nodded as she scribbled down on her clipboard. "Are you on any birth control?"

Rachel shook her head.

"When did you last have consensual intercourse?"

"Never." Rachel whispered, swallowing hard. She had always wanted her first time to be special. And she had wanted to wait until she was married. She had wanted it to be with Finn and _only _Finn. But that dream had been ruined.

"Did the assailant use a condom?

Rachel shook her head again.

"Was this the first time you were assaulted?"

Rachel shook her head for the umpteenth time. "I think…I think f…five other times."

"Recently?" The doctor cringed. This poor girl had been broken.

Rachel finally nodded. "It started last Tuesday."

"So there's a chance you may be pregnant?"

Rachel's face went pale. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She looked at Finn who looked sick. "I…I guess. I didn't…think…I didn't really think about that."

The doctor nodded. "Normally we would give you a pill for prevention of unwanted pregnancy, but since there is a possibility you may already be pregnant, we are unable to do that. They are testing your blood and urine so we'll also test for pregnancy. _If _you are pregnant, there is always abortion."

Rachel shook her head as more tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks. "I can't do that. I can't."

"Well let's not worry about that right now. Let's wait to see the results. So you know who the assailant is?"

Rachel nodded, trying to find the words to form his name. "J…J…J…" She struggled so hard to say his name.

"Jesse St. James." Finn whispered, growing furious just at the sound of his name.

"And you were not drugged for any of these assaults?"

Rachel once again shook her head.

"Do you know this man?"

Rachel nodded. "He…he's my ex-boyfriend. We dated two and a half years ago."

"How was your relationship?"

"It was okay. He was kind of obsessive and he pressured me a little bit, but I never gave in and he never…forced me. He broke up with me. And then he returned at the end of last year to help with our glee club for nationals. He was like…obsessed with me but I didn't think anything of it. Then I started dating my boyfriend, Finn, and he left. Last Tuesday I stayed after to work on writing a song for glee club and he…he came and…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away shamefully.

"Rachel, I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened during the assault. I need you to tell me as many details as possible. Take your time. I'm also going to record you so you don't have to repeat this with the police."

Rachel looked at Finn, her innocent eyes filled with fear. "It's okay Rachel. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. They need to know." Finn said, although he knew he didn't want to hear the pain and torture she was put through.

Rachel took a deep breath, before beginning. "Well my teacher, he also runs glee club, was talking to me and Finn because he knows what's been going on. Everyone in glee club found out. I got angry and ran out to the parking lot. I was waiting for Finn because he was going to drive me home. He's been staying with me because my dads are on a business trip. I was waiting by his car and J…J…he came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I dropped my phone and bag. I went to scream and he covered my mouth with his hand. I bit it, but then he pushed me to the ground. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me in the trunk of his car. He put handcuffs around my wrists and tied my ankles together. I went to scream again but…he hit me in the head and I must have gone unconscious because I don't remember anything from there." Rachel explained as tears began to blur her vision. "Then I woke up and I was in some room. He…he wasn't around but then he suddenly appeared and pushed…pushed me against the wall. Then he…he started to…touch me all over. I begged him to stop but he slapped me. Then he ripped my shirt off and touched me…on my chest. I tried so hard to fight him, but every time I did he would hurt me even more. He punched me and… bit me and slapped me. I screamed but it didn't matter because we were in some abandoned house or something. He told me to shut up and he… ripped my skirt and… underwear off and he…he touched me again." A tear slipped from her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"Rachel, where did he touch you?"

Rachel took a moment before she finally responded. "Down…down there."

"Did he insert his fingers into you at anytime?"

Rachel nodded mortified as she choked out a sob. "Yes."

Finn closed his eyes. He didn't know how much more he could hear. He wanted to kill that asshole for putting his girlfriend through such misery and torture. She didn't deserve any of this.

"What happened after that."

"I…I tried to stop him…but he was too strong. And it hurt so badly and my body was in too much pain. I was so weak. Then he threw me to the floor and got on top of me. I could barely breathe. And then…then…it…it hap…happened." Tears exploded from her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just calm down and take your time."

Finn pulled her closer to him and gently rubbed her back. He pushed her hair behind her ear and gingerly pressed his lips against hers. "Shh, you're okay. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as she continued to sob. She caught her breath and wiped her eyes. "He was so…hard and rough. It hurt so much. It was unbearable. I screamed and told him no and told him to stop but he didn't listen. I just wanted it to end but…but he kept going. It felt like it lasted hours, but I think it…I think it lasted at least forty minutes. He just…he kept going. It was the worst out of all of them. And he was holding my wrists above my head and he was holding them so tightly. I tried to get away and to get him off me but I couldn't. I just wanted it to be over but it took forever for him to stop." She sobbed even harder. "I think I screamed the entire time and when he finished he told me I was annoying. He…he tied a gag around me and put the handcuffs back on my wrists and then disappeared. My body hurt so bad and was so stiff. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. I somehow managed to get my underwear on, but it didn't matter because the just absorbed all my blood. I tried to get my other clothes…but…but I couldn't. He came back and walked around me and then he punched my ribs. Then he began to touch me…again down there…and my…my breasts. Then we heard a loud noise and he left. And then Finn and his friend, Puck, came in and saved me. Puck punched him and knocked him out and we left to come here."

"Okay, thank you Rachel. You did very well. A police officer will be in to ask you some more questions tomorrow."

"Can…can I please shower?" Rachel pleaded as she continued to bawl.

"Of course. I'll get a nurse to help you and get you dressed. Do you have a change of clothes?"

Finn nodded. "Someone was bringing them over. I'll go see if they arrived while you shower."

"Don't leave me." Rachel sobbed.

"Rach, you have to shower. I'll see you right after that. Okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you." He leaned his lips on hers before the doctor helped her into a wheel chair and left the room.

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finn strolled down the hall and into the waiting room where the entire glee club, including Mr. Schuester, sat impatiently. They all jumped up anxiously as Finn arrived. "Is she okay?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say okay, but she's…well they…fixed her." He knew that wasn't the word he was searching for, but the truth was that she _wasn't _okay. She was a mess. "She had a tear and severe injuries…down there and had to get stitches there and on her arm. She also dislocated her wrist and shoulder, broke two ribs, had a minor concussion, and her body is in so much pain. She's covered in bruises. She can barely even walk."

"They caught that douche bag." Puck said, his jaw tightening with anger.

"This is so bad. She's…she's so traumatized and scared. She screamed every time they touched her. And the examination was terrible for her. It was like reliving what happened. I just…I can't believe this."

Kurt held out a clean shirt to Finn. "Maybe you should change."

"Thanks." Finn whispered as he quickly pulled off his bloody shirt and slipped on the clean one. "Does somebody have clothes for her? She's showering right now."

Mercedes handed him a clean pair of sweatpants and a tank top as well as a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. "Something nice and comfy. Make sure she gets some rest, the poor thing. Tell her to feel better. She doesn't deserve one bit of this."

"I'll see if she wants to see you guys. But I don't know. She's so flustered right now." Finn let out a sigh. "Let me get back before she does. She freaked when she realized she had to leave me."

"Oh wait, Finn." Mr. Schuester called. "They…they found a video of Jesse…assaulting Rachel in the choir room. I didn't see it, but the police told me."

Finn looked away. To think that there was a video of what that- there wasn't even a bad enough word to describe him- had done to Rachel was sickening. "Let's just not tell her for now. She'd be mortified."

Mr. Schuester nodded. "Of course."

Finn gave a final look at the glee club, before heading back to Rachel's room. Luckily she hadn't finished her shower yet. He found her doctor and gave her the clothes to give to the nurse. He sat down on her bed and waited for her to return.

He couldn't believe any of this was happening. And he didn't know how to fix it. How was she ever going to recover? _Would _she ever recover? And should he call her dads. They were her dads and they deserved to know what was happening. They would be devastated if they heard their daughter had been in the hospital and they'd be even more distraught if they didn't know at the time. But what would Finn say? He couldn't tell them that she had been raped. He had read that rape victims were supposed to take their time recovering. Meaning to tell people when they were ready after receiving help and telling at least one other person.

Finn forced a smile at Rachel as she was wheeled back into the room. He quickly got up and the nurse helped Rachel back into the bed, which meant she practically supported her completely. Rachel was so sore and could barely move. And it wasn't all that surprising considering the amount of abuse she had been through just during this one attack. And she had marks to prove that. Terrible marks that covered her trembling body.

Finn just gaped at her, examining each and every detail of her gorgeous face. Her dark colored hair- that was currently wet- that cascaded down her gentle shoulders in gentle waves. Her mesmerizing chestnut colored eyes that glowed like the embers of a fire in darkness. The eyes that made Finn drift into another world every time he gazed into them. Her perfect nose that she seemed to think was horrible. Her alluring lips that made the world stop every time she smiled. Her flawless complexion as smooth as a baby's with the exception of her fresh scar and terrible bruise. She was gorgeous. Stunning. And it was such a shame that she didn't seem to see that. That she always compared herself to the other girl, even though she is prettier than them. The other girls that Finn didn't even slightly like anymore. All his love was to Rachel and only Rachel.

"Why…why are you staring at me?" Rachel inquired self-consciously.

"You're beautiful."

She shook her head as a tear fell from her sorrow filled eyes. "No I'm not."

"Rachel, you're gorgeous. Why can't you see that?"

Rachel scooted to the edge of her bed and patted the empty spot beside her. Finn laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I just…I feel so dirty."

"Shh…" He whispered soothingly and she once again began to sob. He gently rocked her back and forth, eventually letting her drift into sleep. Finn made sure to stay completely still, not wanting to wake her up. She had barely slept and after what had happened to her only a few hours ago, he was shocked that she was sleeping. But she must have been beyond exhausted.

Finn began to fall asleep to, but was suddenly jolted awake as Rachel began to cry and scream. "Stop! Get off me! Get off! Stop please! It hurts!"

He gently shook her, bringing her out of her realistic nightmare. "Rachel, it's okay. It's just a dream. I'm right here."

Rachel shot her eyes opened, relieved to see Finn's arms around her. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She watched as the tears rolled off her cheeks and splashed onto his shirt. "Why couldn't I be stronger? How could I have not fought him off?"

"Hey, hey, hey, Rachel. Stop. Don't blame yourself. None of what's been happening is your fault in any way. You're not weak. Have you heard your voice?"

She slightly smiled at that, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"And he's just obsessed with power and he was too strong. Okay? It's not your fault. He had a sick and twisted mind. But I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to you." Finn said as his fingers danced through her soft, silky hair. "Oh hey, the glee club is waiting in the waiting room. They wanted to see you. Do you feel up to it?"

"Sure." Rachel whispered, wiping her tears.

Finn carefully and slowly slipped out of the bed and headed to the door. "I'll be right back. I'll go get them."

Rachel nodded before he left. She gawked at the wall ahead as terrible thoughts ran through her head. How could she let all of this happen? She should have fought him off. But it was too late. And now she felt dirty and disgusting. She felt guilty and no longer innocent. But maybe that was the problem. Had she been _too _innocent? Maybe if she hadn't been _that _innocent none of this would have happened. And what about Finn? Did he want something more too? Gosh she felt so stupid. Of course he wanted something more! He was a guy and he and Rachel hadn't gotten very far. She knew Finn would never hurt her or even pressure her, but wasn't that like a need for a guy. But how would she give him what he wanted? She didn't even want to hear the word sex. She couldn't even use a tampon without it reminding her of what happened, for Christ sakes. So now not only was she a slut, but she was a terrible girlfriend.

Rachel snapped back to reality as the entire glee club piled into the room, staring at her with sympathy in their eyes. "Hey Rachel, how are you feel hon?

Rachel's eyes moved to Kurt. "Not…not to good."

"Did they give you medicine to feel better?" Santana spoke up. Her and Rachel never got along, but she still couldn't stand to see Rachel like this. None of them could. Yes Rachel had been annoying at times, but she was part of their team. They were a family. And although they almost never showed it, they did care about her.

"Yeah, but…they…they haven't worked."

Finn returned to the spot beside Rachel as she called him over. "Just let me know if you get too nervous."

"Yeah, we'll leave if you want."

"No, it's fine. It's so sweet of you guys to come visit me."

"Rachel, we've been terrible to you and we may not show it, but we really do care about you. You are part of our team." Quinn slightly smiled, although seeing Rachel like this made her want to cry.

"We wanted to sing you a song." Mercedes smiled. "Just for you."

_Mercedes: When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_

_Kurt: When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_

_Santana: Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Tina: Sometimes everything is wrong. _

_Brittany: Now it's time to sing along_

_Sam: When your day is night alone, _

_All: (hold on, hold on)_

_Quinn: If you feel like letting go, _

_All:(hold on)_

_Puck: When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_All: 'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends  
>everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand<br>If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_Mercedes: If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
>When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on<em>

_All: Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
>Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes<br>and everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on  
>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<br>everybody hurts. You are not alone  
><em> 

"Thanks guys. That was really nice of you." Rachel wanted to smile at them, but that action seemed unattainable. "Finn…how…how did you find me?"

"We were driving to Jesse's house and Puck spotted your jacket in the woods on the way."

"Rachel, have you called your dads?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I…I can't tell them."

"Well maybe you should at least let them know you're in the hospital." Mr. Schuester suggested.

"That'll go well! And how do you suppose I would go about explaining why I'm here?" Rachel raised her voice in anger, sending chills up Finn's spine.

"It's okay, Rachel." Quinn said.

"No it's not! It's not okay! You all keep telling me everything's okay, but it's not! Please tell me how _any _of this okay!" Rachel's overwhelming emotions spilled over the edge. Tears spilled from her eyes for the umpteenth time just in the past hour. "I'm sorry."

Quinn shook her head as she felt tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Don't be. I understand. You're right."

"Guys, thanks for coming, but I think Rachel's had enough visitors for today." Finn whispered hoarsely as he glanced at his sobbing girlfriend. All he wanted was to see her happy again, but that task seemed far too difficult.

_Review! _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel gaped at the clock on the nightstand as it changed to eight thirty. She had been awake for over two hours now. She gently turned to face Finn who had still been sleeping. She did not want to awaken him, because she knew he had barley slept all night because of her. Rachel had only been allowed twenty minutes of sleep at the most before she began to scream and cry from the horrific vivid nightmares and memories. Finn would bring her out of them, hold her close, and quietly sing to her to calm her down. She was exhausted, but there was no solution to that.

Finn's eyes opened and gazed into Rachel's. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Since five thirty."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I felt bad. You hardly slept last night because of me." Rachel whispered, her eyes beginning to water with tears.

Finn quickly shook his head and with his thumb gently wiped the tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. "It's fine, I just slept a lot now anyway. Besides at least when I sleep I'm not waking up to nightmares. I'm waking up to you. And your gorgeous face."

Rachel closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. "But I'm not. I told you that."

"Rachel, would I lie to you? I don't know what you see when you look in the mirror, but it's obviously not the girl everyone else sees." Finn said as he sat up.

A nurse stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to good." Rachel replied as she slowly sat up, slightly wincing, as the pain became more intense.

"Yeah you're probably going to be feeling that way for a few days. What about…down there? Does that still hurt from the stitches?"

Rachel nodded. "But…not just from the stitches."

"Hopefully that'll go away soon. Oh, and since the first assault only happened a week ago, it is too soon to tell for pregnancy. So we'll need you to come back in around Wednesday to get a new blood and urine sample."

"Okay." Rachel swallowed, the thought of pregnancy sending shivers up her spine. She could have prevented the pregnancy to begin with, with Plan B, but her mind had been somewhere else. Pregnancy hadn't been a thought in her mind because she was just so focused on everything else going on.

"Well an officer would like to come speak with you. Do you think you feel up to it?"

"I guess." Rachel whispered, although she really was actually reluctant to speaking to anyone else about what happened.

The nurse nodded and left. She returned only seconds later with the officer she had been speaking of. He was fairly young and tall. He was thin with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello."

"Hi." Rachel spoke in a low, almost husky voice.

"Hi. Do you need me to leave?" Finn asked as he slowly stood up.

"No!" Rachel shouted, extending her arm to reach for him. "Please don't go. I…I need you here."

"You can stay." The officer said almost reluctantly. "My name is Lucas." He stepped towards them and reached his hand out to shake Finn's.

"Hi, I'm Finn." Finn shook his hand, slightly smiling.

Lucas then gave his hand to Rachel, who hesitantly shook it. "I'm Rachel."

"Rachel, I need to ask you some questions. I need you to be honest and as detailed as possible. I already listened to what you told the doctor. I was informed that this wasn't the first assault. Is that correct?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"How many times were you assaulted, before this one?"

"F…five."

"Where and when?"

"Well the first time was last Tuesday in the…the choir room of my school. Then it happened again on Thursday…in a closet at school. I think…I think it was a janitors closet. Then it happened again on Friday in a classroom. And then it happened Monday and Tuesday in the same closet." Rachel replied as she felt the tears building up.

"Okay, can you please be as specific as possible and tell me what happened during the first assault?"

"Well I…I'm in glee club and I was staying after to work on writing a song. When I was getting ready to leave…he…he came in. I asked what he was doing here because I hadn't seen him since June."

"Who is _he_?" Lucas asked.

Finn glared at the officer, but Lucas had not realized. Was that question really necessary? It was obvious who the "he" was. But he still had to make Rachel say it.

"J…J…J…" She struggled to get his name out. She just couldn't do it.

"Jesse St. James." Finn said, although he hated hearing the name just as much as she did.

Lucas glowered at Finn, before looking back at Rachel. "And he is the assailant, correct?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"Continue."

"He told me he missed me and he…grabbed my hand. I reminded him I had a boyfriend. He made some insult about Finn, but I can't…I can't remember what. I went to leave and he grabbed my wrist. He…he kissed me roughly and I pulled away and asked what he was doing. He said that I couldn't tell him that the kiss didn't mean anything and he squeezed my arms. I told him it didn't and I said I needed to leave. But he told me I couldn't until I admitted that I loved him. I told him I didn't, that I loved Finn. He got angry and started to shake me."

"Why didn't you just tell him what he wanted to hear? You could have avoided this whole thing."

Rachel looked away humiliated and guilty. "I…I didn't know he would…he would do what he did."

Finn stared at Lucas. The question seemed off, but he let it go. He gently grabbed Rachel's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He could tell she was becoming more nervous.

"Continue."

"I told him to stop but he kissed me again. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. I kneed him in…in between his legs and I ran to the door but he grabbed me again. He pushed me against the wall and he…he…" Rachel took a deep breath as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He…pulled down my dress. I told him to stop and he told me I wanted this. I tried to pull it back up…but he…he grabbed my arm. I told him to stop but…he just pulled it off completely. He…he un…unbuttoned his pants. I screamed hoping someone would hear me, but it was almost six so all the teachers had left. He…he pulled off my…my bra and pushed me to the floor. He…he…" Rachel stuttered as she began to cry harder.

"He what?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows. Finn was growing furious with each word that came out of Lucas' mouth. The poor girl had been _raped. _She was traumatized and she needed to take her time. Shouldn't a police officer of all people know that?

"He…he pulled off my underwear." Rachel choked out as her body began to quiver. "I tried…I tried to fight, but he was…he was too strong. He held my wrists above my head and got on…got on top of me. I…I could barely breathe. I screamed and I…I told him no…but…but he didn't listen. He…then…then it…it happened."

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"I think we all know what happened." Finn retorted. "Are you trying to put her down even more?"

"Excuse me, I didn't ask you. I'm just doing my job. These questions need to be answer specifically and that was not specific. Now what happened?"

"He…he…he did it." Rachel cried. "I…I don't know what you want me to say."

Lucas huffed angrily. "Did Jesse put his penis into your vagina?"

Rachel was taken aback by the abruptness in his voice. She timidly nodded her head. "Yes"

"That's all you had to say."

"She's _traumatized_." Finn spoke through gritted teeth.

"Just continue."

"I begged for him to stop, but…he didn't listen. It…it hurt so badly. He…he was so…rough. When…when he finally finished he told me I better not tell anyone because if I did I wouldn't even want to know what he would do. And he told me that nobody would believe me and that…that I was…asking for it."

"Well were you?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed, quickly shaking her head.

"Look accusing somebody of rape is a very serious thing. And it seems to me as if this whole thing could have been avoided. You could have told him what he wanted to hear and you probably could have fought him harder. So it sounds to me that you _were_ asking for it."

"But I wasn't!" Rachel swore as she broke into sobs.

"Oh really, did you enjoy it? Huh?"

"Leave her alone!" Finn screamed. "You're supposed to be helping her, not making the situation worse! She's terrified and traumatized! None of this is her fault and she did not ask for this! I want you to leave and I want to speak to another officer!"

"Excuse…"

"Now!" Finn's voice roared through the room and slightly frightened Rachel.

Lucas left, slamming the door behind him.

"J…J…_he _was right. I am a whore." Rachel managed to spit out between her sobs.

"No, you are not. Don't say that." Finn shook his head and gently lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Rachel, that police officer is an asshole and doesn't want to do his job. None of what happened is your fault. And it couldn't have been avoided. You did all you could to stop him."

"But obviously I didn't try hard enough."

"Rachel, no. I wasn't there and I wish I were so I could have stopped him, but I know you didn't give up. You're _Rachel Berry_! You never give up."

Rachel sobbed harder and Finn sat on the bed and drew her close. She rested her head on his chest, letting her tears soak through his shirt. "Shh…it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this." But Finn had to convince himself that it _would _be okay. That they _would _get through this. Because from what things looked, they weren't going to get through this.

_Review! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel was startled as the door opened again. She picked her head up from Finn's chest and wiped her eyes to find a female officer smiling at her. "Hello, I'm Sara."

"Hi. I'm…Rachel." She whispered, still frightened from her last encounter with the officer.

"I'm Finn, her boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Well, not for the reasons I'm meeting you but…" She said with a smile still planted across her lips. "Did something happen with the Officer Lucas?"

"He was being very rude and disrespectful." Finn said. "He was rushing her and blaming her. He asked her if…if she enjoyed it. And he got annoyed when she had trouble saying things."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I will make sure his boss finds out. I never really liked him." Sara said. "I listened to the recording of what you told the doctor and I looked over Lucas' notes. I'm going to ask you some specific and personal questions. I know this may be very difficult for you so take your time and I will take a break as many times as you need. But you need to be honest and specific in order for us to help you. Your boyfriend can stay or if you feel uncomfortable answering questions with him around, he can leave."

"No, I want him to stay." Rachel said, watching as he stood up.

"Okay, I was informed you were assaulted five times. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay was other abuse involved during these assaults? Or any weapons?"

"There were no weapons. But there was abuse involved." Rachel's voice was low and unstable as if she would erupt into tears any second.

"Can you explain further? Like what did he do? Where did he strike you?"

"Well he…he grabbed my wrists a lot. But really tight. I…I have marks." Rachel weakly lifted her uninjured wrist from Finn's hand to display the angry red finger marks.

"Would you mind if I took a picture of that for more evidence?" Sara asked as she examined the scars on Rachel's wrists.

"I…I guess you could." Rachel held her wrist out further but let her arms drop to rest against the bed. She was still so weak and sore.

Sara pulled out a camera and took a few shots of the marks. "Do you have any other marks?"

"Her entire body is covered in bruises, scratches, bite marks." Finn said as Rachel placed her hand back inside of Finn's. "But I think the doctors took a lot of photos with the…rape kit."

"Okay, I'll check that out." Sara nodded. "Can you please continue?"

"He…he pushed me and slapped me and punched and kicked me. He…he bit me and scratched me and shook me and pulled my hair. And he held…he held me down and kissed me. And he…he tou…touched me roughly." Rachel swallowed, making a great effort to hold back the tears that were threatening to burst. But it was just too difficult. One by one tears streamed down her face.

"Rachel, where did he touch you?"

"All…all over."

"Did he touch your breasts and…between your legs?"

Rachel nodded shamefully as she sniffled. "Yes. I…I told him to stop but…he didn't…he didn't listen."

Sara nodded as she scribbled across the paper on the clipboard she was holding. "Where did he strike you?"

"Ev…everywhere. My face, my ribs, my arms and legs. He just…he didn't really care where he hurt me. He just…he just beat me and threw me around."

Sara nodded as she continued to write. "Okay. Can you tell me how he forced himself on you?"

"He…he held me down. I…I fought him but every time I fought he hurt me more. He…he was stronger than I was. And once he got…on top of me…it was too late. He pinned my wrist…above…above my head. He was…crushing me. I could…could barely move or breathe."

"Does anyone else know about the assault?"

"Finn and the entire glee club. I'm in glee club. My teacher knows too. He runs glee club."

"Oh you like to sing?" Sara asked, smiling again.

"She loves to sing. Her life practically revolves around singing. But I can understand why. She's the most talented person I know." Finn smiled as he glanced at Rachel.

"That's wonderful." Sara smiled. "When did you tell Finn about this?"

"Tuesday. A week after the…the first time."

"Why didn't you tell him sooner?"

"I…I was too scared. I didn't want him to get mad. I feel like this is my fault. And J…J…he…he told me if I told anyone it would get worse. Plus I just wanted to forget what happened…but that never happened. Especially since he kept…he kept doing it." Rachel explained as her tears quickened.

"When did the glee club find out?"

"Wednesday." Rachel croaked.

"Did everyone find out or did you tell them?"

"Well Tuesday I had been sitting on my floor crying because…it…it just happened for the…the fifth time. Finn had come over because he knew something was going on with me, but he didn't know what. I told him one minute because I was a mess. I had to cover the…the bruises and I had been bleeding. When I opened the door he hugged me and he touched a…a tender spot on my waist. I just couldn't do it anymore. I started crying. He asked me what was wrong. I told him I was fine, but I was still crying. I went to go downstairs and he grabbed my wrist. I…I freaked out and screamed because it…it reminded me…of…of _him. _Then Finn saw the giant bruise on my face because the tears washed away my makeup. He asked me where it came from. I tried to tell him I slipped but he didn't believe me. Then he saw my wrists and he knew someone had hurt me. He kept asking what was wrong and I…I kind of just blurted it out."

"What about the glee club?" Sara asked as she peeled her eyes off of the paper.

"Well the next day in school Finn stayed with me the entire day so…he couldn't hurt me. But he…he had been helping with glee club. So when we went to glee Finn started fist fighting with him. Everyone was really confused and the guys broke the fight apart. Finn wanted to tell what was going on but I didn't want him to. But then I started crying and my makeup washed away again. They saw the bruise and suffocated me with questions until I blurted it out."

"What did Jesse do when you told them?"

"He…he ran out."

"Did he say anything while he was fighting with Finn?"

"He…he told him…that…that I…I begged…to be…to be touched. But I didn't." Hot tears burned Rachel's cheeks.

"How did everyone react?"

"Finn was upset that it happened and shocked but he comforted me. I guess the glee club was shocked too. Puck, Finn's friend, punched J…J…_him_ before he ran out. And they all tried to comfort me."

"How do you feel right now? About everything going on."

Rachel took a deep breath as fresh tears dampened her face. "Dirty, guilty, like it's my fault, terrified, empty, robbed, sad, worthless. I just…I wish I could forget it all. But every time…every time I close my eyes I see it…I see it happening again. I just can't get my mind off of it."

"Well Rachel, you did wonderful. I just want you to know none of what happened is your fault. And I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve it. It's a terrible crime and we're going to make sure we do everything to put him in jail and make him pay for what he did."

"Thank you." She whispered, although she didn't think there was a punishment that would pay for what he did for her. She was miserable and traumatized and somehow putting him in jail would not add up to what she was feeling. Even the death sentence would not add up to what she was going through.

"You're probably going to be questioned again, but I'll make sure you get me. And I'm so sorry what happened with the last officer. I will make sure someone is aware of what he did. I'm probably also going to question Finn and your glee club friends as well. Okay, feel better hon. And remember this is not your fault."

Rachel waited for the officer to leave before she finally let go and let her tears run down her face. She'd been crying through most of the questioning, but not this hard. Finn frowned and sat back down pulling her onto his lap. "Oh Rachel. Don't cry, baby."

"Finn, I…I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of living like this! I can't stop thinking about it. And every time I close my eyes…he's…he's there and it's happening again." Her breath shortened and she began to gasp for air. Her eyes whirled in her head as she wheezed.

"Rachel? Rachel, are you okay?" Finn's heart stopped as she began to tremble violently. "Rachel what's going on?"

"I…I can't breathe." She choked out.

Finn gently pushed her off of him and threw the door open. He stepped out of the room nearly crashing into a familiar nurse. "Help, it's Rachel. She can't breathe."

The nurse followed Finn back into the room. "Rachel, sweetie, breathe. Breathe sweetheart. You're going to be okay. Just breathe."

Rachel soon calmed down and caught her breath. But then the tears started again. Finn sat back down beside her and pulled her close. "Rach, it's okay."

"It's just a panic attack." The nurse spoke softly, a sympathetic feeling settling on her as she stared at the broken girl. "Is there anything I can do for you sweetie?"

"When can I go home?" She whispered, barely audible, but loud enough for Finn and the nurse to hear.

"I believe tomorrow. We just want to keep an eye on you. You had lost a lot of blood and had some pretty severe injuries."

Rachel nodded as her doctor entered the room. "Hi Rachel, how are you doing?"

Rachel shrugged and Finn spoke for her. "She's not doing too well."

The doctor frowned. "There's something I need to tell you. I didn't want to tell you at the time because I felt it was a bad time. Well…there's never going to be the right time, but…" Her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath. This was one of the hardest parts of her job. When she had to deliver terrible news to patients. Especially patients like Rachel who had enough sadness. "Rachel, you had severe damage due to the assault. Unfortunately, when the time comes you may not be able to have children."

Rachel froze and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Finn pulled her closer, closing his eyes. Rachel had always talked about having children. It was something she had always wanted. She would always mention her future little stars to Finn. And the two of them always discussed what they would name their children and the things they would do with them and how they would have the best lives ever. But now they wouldn't have that opportunity. That bastard, for lack of a better word, had stolen yet another thing from Rachel.

"No, no. Please…please tell me you're not serious." Rachel sobbed staring at the doctor before her.

"I am very sorry, Rachel. I mean it is still possible, just very…unlikely."

Rachel shook her head. "No. I've…I've always wanted to be a mother. I want it as bad as being on Broadway. This…this can't happen. He can't take another thing away from me! He can't!"

"Shh…Rachel. It'll be okay. You'll have children. I'll do anything to make sure we have children. We can adopt or get fertility treatment or have a surrogate like your dads. We'll have children. I promise."

The world was being horrible to Rachel and he just wanted to fix it. But that was something he couldn't do.

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Finn's eyes shot open at the sound of Rachel's whimpers. He gently shook her, trying to bring her out of the nightmare. But she just lashed at him and let out a scream. Her body squirmed and shook. She begged and cried and every time Finn touched her it would make things worse. "Stop! Please get off of me! Please! No, no, no! I said no!"

"Rachel, it's me. Finn. I'm not going to hurt you." He gently rested his hand on her shoulder and she slightly calmed. Her eyes flew open and she threw herself against his chest, sobbing. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. It was only a nightmare. I've got you now. I won't let anything happen to you."

The nurse popped her head in and slightly smiled. "You're discharged sweetie."

Finn stood up and pulled the covers off of Rachel. He helped her up, catching her as she lost her balance. "You okay?"

"I just feel so weak and stiff and sore." She said as held onto Finn for support.

"That should wear off in a few days. If you need anything at all, just call. I hope you feel better. Good luck!" The nurse smiled and waved as Rachel slowly made her way to the door with Finn.

"Thank you." Rachel said before entering the hall. They eventually made their way to Finn's car where he helped her into the passenger seat. Finn slipped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the lot. Finn soon pulled into Rachel's driveway and put the car in park. He turned his head to look at her, but she was in a different world. She stared out the window, oblivious to anything going on around her. Finn didn't even want to know what she was thinking about. She was probably recalling the last two weeks' events and blaming herself for things that really were not her fault.

Finn rested his hand on her knee, startling her. "I'm going to stay with you until your dads get home."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"But maybe you should call them."

Rachel quickly shook her head. "No! I can't! I can't ruin their business trip. Besides they've always been so proud on me and now…now I'll disappoint them."

"Okay you don't have to call them. But Rachel, they're not going to be disappointed with _you. _Of course there going to be devastated that this happened to you, but they won't blame you. Like I've told you, none of what happened is your fault. Please stop blaming yourself."

Rachel remained silent as she looked down at her hands. Finn sighed and hopped out of the car. He opened her door and helped her out. But she froze as she saw the backseat of his car was covered in blood. _Her _blood. "I…I ruined your car."

"No, it's fine." Finn said, dragging her away from the car. "Let's go inside."

"I'm going to shower." Rachel whispered as they entered the house.

"Okay, let me help you upstairs."

"No, I'm fine. I can do it." She insisted, pulling away from him. But the second she started for the stairs she collapsed to the floor beneath her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn dashed to her side, kneeling to the ground so he was the same level as her.

Rachel shook her head and buried her face in her hands. She attempted to stop the tears, but it was impossible. "I…I can't do this! I can't!"

"Shh, it's going to be okay."

"But it's not! It's not okay! You don't understand! He took everything from me! Everything! And I'll never get those things back! And he doesn't know what it's like to feel what I'm feeling! And he never will!" She screamed as tears rapidly rolled down her face.

"We're going to get through this. Just never forget that I love you."

Rachel looked at Finn before she attacked his lips with hers. She gently pushed him down and crawled on top of him with her lips still attached to his. She pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her floral patterned bra. She ripped off Finn's shirt and threw it with hers. Then she moved her hands down to his pants where she began to unbutton them. "I need you to make me forget."

"Rachel, no." Finn gently lifted her off of him and sat up. "We can't do this."

"You don't want me. Is it because I'm bruised and ugly?"

"Rachel, I _do_ want you. I love you and you're not ugly. You're beautiful. It's impossible for you to be ugly. But you're not ready for this. You are not even near being ready for this, but that's okay."

She didn't speak. Instead she grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it on. "Can you just take me upstairs to shower?"

Finn nodded as he pulled his shirt back on. He scooped her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. "I'm going to wait in your room. If you need anything just shout."

She nodded before closing the door. She slowly pulled her clothes off and wincing every time she moved. She turned the water on the hottest setting and stepped in the shower.

Finn stood outside the bathroom waiting to hear her sing. But she didn't. Finn frowned and dragged himself into her room. He plopped down on her bed and pulled out his phone, which had just vibrated. _One new message: Puck. _Finn entered in his password on his iPhone and opened the message. _Not good! Rumors going on bout Berry! _

Finn sighed and clicked the link that Puck had attached to the message. He fidgeted as he waited for it to load. When it finally did, his eyes went wide at the pictures. There had been a few pictures of Rachel and Jesse from the assaults. Except, in these pictures Rachel's face was not seen which made it seem as if she was enjoying it. Finn ran a hand through his hair as he scrolled down the page. Now there was an old picture of Rachel and Puck making out as well as a few pictures of Rachel and Finn.

_**Rachel Berry: The Newest Slut in Town**_

Turns out that Glee Captain, Rachel Berry, is not as innocent as she seems! A source came to me Thursday afternoon with juicy news! Although she and the school's quarterback, Finn Hudson, are dating, she seems to have gotten it in with her ex Jesse St. James. Although the name shall remain anonymous, the two have been spotted participating in sexual actions throughout the week.

And we all thought Rachel Berry was innocent! But it also seems as if she has a sexual history with bad boy, Noah Puckerman. And considering all the flirting, kissing, and dating her and Finn Hudson have been doing, I wouldn't doubt that they have not had a sexual history as well.

Maybe the Cheerios in glee club are rubbing off on her! It seems as is if she has slept with three guys in a matter of a month! I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't looking for a night of fun with someone. I guess it's pretty hard to not be a slut when you're as hot as Rachel Berry is!

Jacob Israel

Finn swore under his breath and threw the phone on the bed. This couldn't be happening. Rachel didn't need this. And those pictures. Who could have taken those pictures and not have realized that Rachel was begging him to stop. And some of them were in the janitor's closet. There was only one person who must have done that. Jesse St. James. Finn was really going to kill him. He had already made Rachel miserable and he just couldn't stop.

Finn grabbed his phone and furiously typed his message. [Finn: Puck] what r we gonna do? She's already a mess! I can't tell her and the sch is gonna torture her.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted as she kneeled before the toilet. She pulled back her wet hair and gagged into the toilet.

Finn dropped his phone and ran into the bathroom to find Rachel vomiting with a towel wrapped around her. He took hold of her hair and gently rubbed her back. She vomited numerous more times and felt chills run throughout her body. "Are you done?"

"I…I think so." She slowly planted her feet on the rug and wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. She splashed her pale face and rinsed her mouth.

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I just got nauseous all of a sudden."

"Alright, let's get you dressed." Finn helped her to her room and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from her draw. "Can you get dressed yourself?"

Rachel nodded and waited for Finn to leave. She threw her towel on her and slightly gasped as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stood there and examined her damaged body. It was completely battered. There was not one section of her body that did not have a bruise. She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling, but it made it worse. Her eyes quickly flew open when she saw him attacking her. She turned away from the mirror and pulled on her bra and underwear. She sat down and slid her sweat pants on and then her tank top. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "You can come in Finn."

Finn came back in the room and sat down beside her. He pulled her on his lap and let his fingers dance in her wet hair. He leaned his lips against her cheek before she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too."

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rachel collided her hand with the screaming alarm clock. She slowly sat up, yawned, and watched as Finn turned to his side to fall back asleep. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the shower. She showered quickly, knowing it would be useless to try to feel clean. That was something Jesse had taken from her. As well as many other things.

Rachel went back into her room and applied her mascara and eyeliner. She did her best to cover the visible bruises and she gently combed through her hair. She glanced at Finn who was still sleeping before she pulled on her bra and underwear. She grabbed a floral skirt and a black top and slipped them on. Then she gently shook Finn to awaken him. "Finn, you have to get up and get ready for school."

Finn slowly peeled his eyelids away from one another, smiling when his eyes saw Rachel. "Hi gorgeous."

"Hi." She pressed her lips against his and ran a hand through his soft hair. "C'mon you have to get ready."

"Rach, why don't you take the day off? You had a rough weekend."

Rachel shook her head as he sat up and stretched. "I already didn't go in Friday. And I feel fine. Well…"

"You don't feel fine. You're in a lot of pain and you're miserable."

"But I have to go to school. Please Finn, just let me."

Finn sighed. "Rachel, there are rumors going on about you."

"Okay, there are always rumors about me."

"No Rachel. Jewfro posted something about you on his blog. There are…pictures of you with Jesse. You cannot see your face so it looks like…like you two were…you know. Then there is a picture of you and Puck making out and pictures of you and me. He wrote how everyone thinks you are innocent and that you really aren't. He wrote that you have slept around and are looking for some more fun. And he said that you are a slut. It's gotten around to everyone and you know how the school is. They're mean and they can be really hurtful. I just don't want you to deal with that right now. You have enough going on."

Rachel looked away and tears began to fall freely from her eyes. "But it's true. I'm not innocent. I am a slut."

Finn shook his head and stood up, pulling her in his embrace. "You are not a slut. And they don't understand what's going on and they're going to be mean. I don't want you to get hurt which is why you should stay home."

"No. I can't just hide from them. Let them think what they want. They've never liked me anyway."

"Fine. I can't force you to stay home. And we'll make sure a glee member is with you at all times." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and gingerly kissed her lips.

Rachel nodded. "Now go shower."

Finn kissed her again before leaving to the bathroom with his clothes. Rachel quickly dried her hair and plugged in her curling iron. She waited until it was hot and began to curl her dark hair. Finn came back just as she finished. "You look beautiful- as always."

"Thanks." She whispered, but Finn could tell she doubted his words. But he was being completely honest and it was a shame she couldn't see that. "Are you ready?"

"Yup. Let's get going." He followed her downstairs and outside where he helped her into his car. He soon pulled into his parking space and a nervous feeling came over him. He knew this day was not going to go well. Rachel was a mess already and now the school was going to make things worse because of a false rumor.

He helped her out of the car and they walked hand in hand into the school. And that's when everything started. "Slut" "Whore" "Wonder what she's like in bed" "I want to get my hands on her" "She must be a lot of fun" "I want to see her naked" "I can't believe Finn took her back" "Maybe we can borrow her for a night"

Rachel managed to keep herself together. But she could feel the tears building up inside. She had to hold them back though. She couldn't let everyone see her cry. Finn squeezed her hand and brought her to their first class.

The day was going terribly wrong. Rachel couldn't go anywhere without someone making a comment. Various pictures of her and Jesse and Puck and Finn were hung throughout the school. Anytime one of the glee members saw them they tore them into pieces and threw them in the garbage. But they continued to be hung up.

And now it was time for lunch. The period Rachel dreaded the most. That was where most of the bullying happened. Mostly because there was a lack of supervision. The entire glee club- including Puck, Sam, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana who ditched their other friends- sat together and comforted Rachel.

"Hey Berry! Since you like performing, I was wondering if you would put a show on for me? Maybe we could even make our own little movie." The tall jock smirked as he slid his chair between Finn and Rachel. His arm swung over her shoulders while his other hand rested on her knee. Her entire body tensed and her heart began to pound in her chest.

Finn and Puck both stood up and pulled the person's chair away from Rachel. Puck was the first to punch him. "Stay away from her."

"Are you still getting something too? Damn Finn, she must be real fun if you're still keeping her after she's slept with Jesse and Puck."

Finn clenched his teeth as he threw his fist into the guy's face. "That's not what happened! Those are all lies!"

"Sure. That's what it looks like in the pictures." The jock's sarcasm only made Finn infuriated. But the guy took off like a wimp.

"Finn, please stop." Rachel begged. Her voice was unsteady and her eyes watered with tears.

"Let's get you out of here." Sam helped Rachel up and wrapped an arm around. He led her to the door, but they were stopped by a Cheerio.

"So now you're sleeping with trouty mouth?" The blonde snarled as she rested her hands on her hips. "You just can't keep your hands off of the guys."

"We're not sleeping together." Sam retorted and started for the door again.

"Hey Sam, can we borrow her?" The table of football players all turned to look at Rachel. They all called out different comments while the others whistled.

"I want to get my hands on you!"

"Slut!"

They finally made their way out of the cafeteria and Sam brought her to the choir room. Rachel collapsed on one of the chairs and began to cry. She buried her face in her hands to hide the tears from Sam. But it was obvious she was crying. "Rachel, don't listen to them."

"But they are right! I'm just some worthless slut!"

"No you're not. What happened was not your choice. It…it doesn't count."

The door clicked open and the glee club entered. Finn pushed his way through to Rachel and took her hand. "C'mon, we're going to Figgins."

"No! It's only going to make things worse." Rachel shook her head as she stood up before Finn.

"She's right. Besides what is he going to do? Suspend the whole school?" Puck ran a hand over his velvety head.

"Maybe I should take you home."

"That's only going to make things worse too. Then they will know that they are getting to me. And I can not just hide from them forever. That's not going to solve anything. Besides, there are only three more periods left."

"Fine." Finn sighed. He leaned his forehead against hers and connected each other's lips.

The bell rang and soon the halls crowded. The glee club said goodbye and split to their separate ways. Finn laced his fingers with Rachel's and they exited the choir room. The comments and insults started again, but Rachel ignored them- even though they really did hurt her- as she made her way to her locker. She paused in shock at the letters across her locker. Someone had painted slut on her locker. She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself together as she opened her locker. A tear escaped from her eye as condoms flew from her locker and scattered onto the floor. "Finn…"

"It's…it's okay." Finn kicked the condoms away as Rachel grabbed the book she needed. She slammed the locker shut and secured her lock. Finn took her hand again and quickly they made their way to their next class.

The day finally came to an end. Rachel was on her way to meet Finn at his locker when Jacob caught her eye. She turned in the other direction and called his name. "Oh hey Rachel. Did you want something from me? Maybe you and I could have some fun together."

"No." Rachel cringed at just the thought. "Just please take down the blog."

"Oh but you see, I don't just take down my blogs. It comes with a price. I'll take it down it you let me get in your skirt." Jacob took a step closer to Rachel and his eyes fell on her chest.

"I…I am not having intercourse with you." Rachel whispered, struggling to hold back the tears that were threatening to explode. "Please just take down the blog. It's…it's not even true."

"That's not what Jesse told me or showed me Thursday morning." Jacob said and quickly brought his hand to his mouth as if he could put the words back in. "You didn't hear that from me."

"_He…he_ told you this?" The room suddenly began to spin and a wave of nausea passed over Rachel.

"Look, everyone knows you're looking for the next person to have a night a fun and I think I am that person. And then I'll take down the blog."

"_Please._" Rachel begged as tears began to water in her eyes.

Jacob moved even closer, causing Rachel to back up against the lockers. His hand slithered up her thigh and beneath her skirt. Rachel froze as vivid images flashed through her mind. Tears steamed from her mind and she squirmed and tensed at his touch. His fingers pushed away her underwear and she let out a yelp. "Please stop!"

Suddenly Finn and Puck pushed Jacob to the floor and threw multiple punches at him. "What's wrong with you? Don't you ever touch her again!"

"Hey Rachel, I hear you like jocks and performers and you're look for someone to sleep with. I'm on the football team _and _I'm into film. Since you've just moved to the top of my 'to do' list, what do you say we get out of here and have some fun?" The tall guy loomed over Rachel, making her more flustered.

More tears flew from her eyes as she shook here head. "Please just leave me alone."

"Don't cry. I can make you feel so much better." He placed his hands on her hips and slid them up to her chest. But Puck suddenly pulled the guy away from Rachel and threw him against the lockers on the opposite wall.

Finn gave Jacob one last punch before pulling Rachel into his arms. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here."

"Everyone get out of here now!" Puck screamed and everyone began to scramble, fearing Puck. Puck grabbed Jacob and pushed him hard against the lockers. "Jewfro, you take that blog down now or else…"

"Okay, okay, just let me go." Jacob begged, his eyes wide with fear. Puck loosened his grip and watched as Jacob pulled out his phone and deleted the blog about Rachel. He flashed the phone in Puck's face. "It's gone."

"Now go!" Puck let him go and watched as he ran down the hall.

"This is insane." Finn sighed as he gently rubbed Rachel's back while she sobbed into his chest. "I'm taking her home. Tell Mr. Schu."

Puck nodded. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel lifted her head from Finn's chest. But she could barely see Puck because her tears blurred her vision. She shook her head. And it was the truth. She wasn't okay and they all knew it.

_Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Finn looked over at Rachel, who stared out the window. They were sitting in the school parking lot working up the nerves to go in. Well…Rachel was working up the nerves. Yesterday had gone terrible and today was going to go just as bad. And it was only Tuesday, which meant they still had a whole week ahead of them. "Rachel, we can't just sit in the car the whole day. I'll take you home if you want."

"No, I have to go. I can't let them get to me." Rachel took a deep breath and attempted to throw the door open, but failed. She was still weak and sore and it was making her frustrated. "If only I could open the friken door!"

"Rachel, calm down. The weakness will go away in a few days." Finn said as he hopped out of the car and opened the door for Rachel.

"If only everything else I was feeling would go away with it." Rachel sighed as she held onto Finn for support. They walked into the school together and the comments and looks started again.

Rachel gasped and flinched as someone lifted her dress and revealed her lacy, but innocent purple underwear. Finn grew angry and looked for the person who did it, but it could have been anyone. "Did you see the person?"

"No." She shook her head as she looked around self-consciously to see if anyone saw. But they were all staring at her, some laughing and others calling out sexual comments. "But you can't keep punching everyone who bothers me. You're going to end up punching everyone."

"Well someone should do something about this. The teachers have to know that this harassment is going on. And not even just to you. This school is terrible with bullying and nobody does anything about it."

Rachel shrugged and continued the way to their first period class. The beginning of the day was much like yesterdays. One guy had passed her a note in class saying he wanted to sleep with her, except he had written it in a rather insulting and vulgar way.

Rachel once again dreaded lunch. The entire glee club sat together again and put in their best effort to comfort Rachel. But they had failed. Well…it wasn't that they were doing a poor job, it was just that Rachel was far too broken for them to fix.

Rachel was suddenly startled at the sound of a Cheerio's voice. "Ya know for someone, who is a vegan, you sure suck on a lot of meat." Her voice was loud and followed by the snickers of other people in the cafeteria.

Rachel turned to look at the girl before turning back around and ignoring her. The girl stood there awkwardly waiting for Rachel to be insulted, but Rachel looked as if she was not fazed. The comment did feel like a slap in the face, but Rachel was an actress and was able to hide her emotions.

The girl waited there for another moment before storming off furiously. The glee club carried on with their conversations until a football player interrupted. He slid his chair between Rachel and Finn like the other jock had done yesterday. His arm looped around Rachel and her body tensed. "Hey Rachel. That dress looks really good on you, but I think I'd look better on you." His hand reached down to grope her breast, but Finn and Puck threw him away.

"Don't touch her!" Finn yelled infuriated. The guy left to his friends, finally leaving Rachel alone. "This is ridiculous!"

"I…I can't do this anymore." Rachel whispered and her voice shook as if she were trying to hold back her tears.

"Maybe we should take this to Figgins. This is getting a little out of hand now." Sam suggested as he frowned at the hopeless girl before him.

"Yeah, I think…" Finn started.

"No, it's only going to make things worse. And what is he going to do about it? Like Puck said, he can't suspend the whole school."

"Yeah, but Rachel there are boys _touching _you."

Rachel closed her eyes to stop the tears from exploding. "_Please _stop." Rachel begged and her eyes flew open. She began to gasp for air as her heart pounded in her chest. "I…I can't…I…can't…breathe." Tears rapidly flew from her terrified eyes as she wheezed.

"Should I call 911?" Quinn asked nervously, catching the cafeteria's attention.

"No, it's a panic attack. She's been getting them a lot." Finn said and he turned Rachel's chair to face his. "Breathe Rachel. Just breathe. You're okay, just breathe. Breathe Rachel, breathe."

Rachel clutched her chest as she continued to struggle to breathe. "I…I…"

"Shh, just breathe." Finn whispered. "_Fall go on and fall apart. Fall into these arms of mine. I'll catch you every time you fall. Go on and lose it all. Every doubt every fear. Every worry every tear. I'm right here_. _Baby fall" _Finn sang soothingly as he took her hand and gently rubbed it. She caught her breath, but the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

The entire cafeteria went silent as they watched in puzzlement. Rachel noticed everyone's eyes on her and began to tremble and she quickly wiped her tears. She scrambled to her feet, stumbling. A whimper escaped her lips as she collapsed on the floor, feeling her entire body throb in pain. Finn helped her up and quickly brought her out of the cafeteria. The second she left, she broke into sobs, falling against his chest. "I can't do this. I can't do any of this anymore. I…I…"

"Shh, it's going to be okay. We will get through this. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"But I don't want to live anymore!" Rachel shouted.

Finn stood speechless as he gawked at her. The words hit him like a bullet. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't something Rachel would say. She was always so happy and had so much to live for. She had always talked about her future. But here she was saying she no longer wanted that future. "You…you don't mean it."

"What do I have to live for besides you? He took _everything _away from me! I can't have kids and I'm worthless now. I'm not good enough for Broadway anymore." Rachel choked out as her cheeks dampened from fresh tears.

"Stop. Don't say that." Finn's voice was unsteady as he struggled to fight back the tears. "You have so much to live for. You're worth _so_ much. You're talent is…it's overpowering and there is no doubt you'll be on Broadway. And I told you, I promise you we will have kids. We'll do what we have to. You…you can't leave me. Rachel, I love you more than anything. You…you are _everything _to me." By now he was sobbing and he pulled her into a hug. "You can't leave me. I love you."

"I love you too. But…I don't think I can get through this."

"Rachel, you're the strongest person I know. Of course you'll get through this. And like I said, I'll be with you every step of the way. Okay? Together we will do this." He gently rubbed her back, taking in the vanilla scent of her soft curls. She nodded, but didn't speak. "Let me take you home. I'll text Puck and tell him to tell Mr. Schuester."

Rachel nodded again. She didn't want to argue and she did want to go home. She couldn't stay here any longer. "Okay."

Finn took her hand and helped her out to his car. The car ride to her house was silent. But then they both gasped as they arrived at her house. Spray painted in large, red letters across her driveway was the word whore.

"Oh god." Rachel whispered as she brought a hand to her mouth. She gaped at the letters and soon felt tears slid down her face.

"It's okay. We can paint over it. I'll call Puck to do it. He's good with stuff like that." Finn said as he helped her out of the car and in to the house. "Do you want something to eat?"

Rachel shook her head as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"But you've barely eaten in like two weeks." Finn said concerned.

"Sorry that I don't have an appetite, but it's a little hard to have one when you see…_it _happening over and over again in your head." Rachel spit out bitterly. "Sorry, I…I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine." He whispered and sat down on the couch, pulling her on his lap. He gingerly kissed her head and held her close. He never wanted to let her go. He just wanted to hold her forever.

_Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving! Review!_

_P.S The song that Finn sang to Rachel is called Fall by Clay Walker. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Rachel entered the school Wednesday morning- a week and a half since the blog was posted- she received unusual looks. Instead of the insulting and sexual remarks and dirty looks, she was receiving looks of sympathy. Her and Finn exchanged puzzled looks but they continued towards their class. Finn pulled out his phone as it vibrated. Puck had sent him a text message. _Sch knows bout rape. _Finn's eyes widened and he clicked the link attached to the message.

_**Rachel Berry Update!**_

Turns out that Rachel Berry is not a slut after all! An anonymous source came to me yesterday afternoon with a graphic video. She and her ex, Jesse St. James, have not been getting it in. Instead it is very clear that he has raped her! Poor Rachel! And those pictures of her and Puck had been a while ago. She has not slept with anyone and she did not cheat on Finn.

_It all makes sense now. Jesse had come to me last Thursday and then suddenly disappeared. Turns out that he had been arrested after holding Berry hostage Thursday after school. Although it is not determined, I believe he assaulted her yet again and beat her badly. The proof is on her body. Two Mondays ago, I caught a glimpse of bruises on Rachel's body. They were hidden with make up, but up close you could see remains of them. _

_This is why Rachel Berry had been unusually quiet for the past month and had a panic attack two Tuesdays ago during lunch. It also shows why she has been so flustered and jumpy every time someone touches her. I've also come to the conclusion that Jesse had assaulted and harassed Rachel not just twice, but numerous times_

_Jacob Israel_

Finn glanced at Rachel who was sitting in the desk beside him. He debated with himself whether of not to inform her on the news. "Rachel."

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards Finn. "Yeah?"

"The school…the school found out about the…the rape." He whispered the last word, although it didn't really matter at this point.

Rachel's eyes grew wide, before returning to normal size. She took a deep breath as her eyes welled with tears. "H…how?"

"Um…I…I don't know." Finn said, but immediately regretted lying to her. But he couldn't tell her that someone had seen a video of the first assault. Not now anyway. She didn't even know that there was a video and if she knew she would have another breakdown. "I can take you home if you want."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm…I'm fine." But she wasn't convincing anyone. They both knew she wasn't fine.

Finn placed his hand over hers and offered her a comforting smile. He leaned in and planted a warm kiss on her soft lips just before the bell rang signaling class had begun.

Nobody had really bothered Rachel that day. Everyone stared and whispered when they passed, making her uneasy, and some had even apologized.

Finn pulled his phone out as he and Puck waited outside the restroom for Rachel. He opened his email and clicked on the link he had been sent. "Is this the Youtube video everyone was talking about?" Finn asked Puck as it finally loaded. The two stared at the screen and suddenly felt sick as they watched Jesse attack Rachel. Finn quickly got out of it and cursed under his breath. He turned and collided his fist with the wall. He fell against the wall and slid down it, letting his tears go.

Puck closed his eyes and ran a hand over his head. "She doesn't deserve this. And he…he deserves to have the shit beaten out of him."

"Puck, I…I don't know what to do. It's not even like it happened once. He…he did…it to her _six _times. _Six_ fucking times. And each time it got worse." Finn sobbed, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

Puck sighed, furiously. They had only seen a minute of the video and the assault was brutal. And that was only the first one. It had happened six other times and like Finn had said, it got worse each time. Puck couldn't even imagine how bad it had been that last time. "He's in jail now. He's gonna pay for what he did."

"But…that doesn't even add up to what he did to her. She's broken, man. I don't even know if I can fix her. He…he took away so many things from her and nothing you do to him will make him feel how she feels." Finn choked out as tears continuously steamed from his eyes. "You know what the doctor told us Friday? She said that Rachel's injuries were so bad that she won't be able to have children when she gets older."

Puck opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as Rachel departed from the bathroom. "Finn…" She began but her voice trailed off.

Finn quickly wiped his tears and stopped the rest from falling. "You okay? You were in there for a while."

"I…I threw up…again." Rachel sniffled. "I…I think…I think I'm pregnant."

Finn and Puck exchanged glances. They didn't think this would get any worse. Everything was going terribly wrong as if the world had something against Rachel. But she didn't do anything to deserve this. "It's…it's okay."

"But it's not. I can't raise a baby. Not now anyway. Not with everything going on. And it's…it's not even _yours._" Rachel said as tears once again streamed down her face.

"Well there's always abortion and adoption." Finn reminded.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not having an abortion and I…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I chose adoption. How could I give up my baby? And this may be my…my only opportunity to have a child. How could I give up something I've always wanted?"

"Well you don't even know that you are. It could be something else. Let's not worry until the tests come back. They should be back soon." Finn took a step closer and pulled her against him. He held her tight and pressed his lips against her head. "Do you want to go to lunch? Or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'll stay, but can we have lunch in the choir room?"

"Of course."

"I can go get the glee club. Unless you guys want to be alone?" Puck offered.

"You can get them. That would be nice. Just…please don't tell them anything. I don't want anyone knowing until we get the results." Rachel spoke softly, her voice slightly husky.

Puck nodded before leaving to the cafeteria. Finn and Rachel made their way to the choir room and sat down on the chairs. "Do you want something to eat?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"But…"

"Fine I'll eat if you want me to puke again." Rachel retorted just before the glee club piled into the choir room.

"Hey, how are you doing, hon?" Kurt asked as he pulled a chair in front of Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, forcing a very slight smile at them. "Not…not so good."

They all made a circle with the chairs so they could converse easier. Everyone sat and began to eat their lunches.

"Thank you for coming and eating in here with us. That's very kind of you all." Rachel spoke low, lacking the confidence she normally had.

"No need to thank us. We want to." Mercedes flashed Rachel a comforting smile.

"Yeah, we may not have shown it before, but we really do care about you." Quinn nodded, still feeling horrible for the things she said and done to Rachel.

"We're a family." Artie smiled.

_Thanks for reading! I just want you all to know that this is _not _like most stories where the girl gets raped and is pregnant. There are still many twists to come so please stick around. You will be shocked! Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rachel jumped as she heard the doorknob rattle. She looked up at Finn whose lap she was lying on as they watched TV. She calmed as she saw her fathers enter. "Hi dad, hi daddy."

"Hello! How's our beautiful star?" Hiram walked over to his daughter and kissed her head.

"Okay." She forced a fake smile, hiding her other emotions.

"We missed you!" Leroy left a kiss on her head as well. "Hello Finn, how are you?"

"Hi, I'm good. How was your trip?"

"It was good." Leroy replied. "So what have you done while we've been gone, Rachel?"

Rachel looked away. "Just hanging out with Finn." It wasn't a complete lie. She has been with Finn. It just wasn't the complete truth.

"Are you okay, honey? You seem a bit blue." Hiram questioned with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. I just…I'm feeling a little under the weather." Rachel said, struggling to fight back the tears.

"You're not sick are you?" Hiram swept Rachel bangs to the side and leaned his hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine." Rachel gently pushed his hand away.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Leroy asked.

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Well maybe we can catch up at dinner. Finn too. We'll go out. Unless you would like to make plans. I understand since it's a Friday night." Leroy said.

"No, dinner sounds fine." Rachel said, although she really did not want to go.

"Great! We're going to go unpack. We'll go in about an hour and a half." Leroy smiled before he and his partner departed to their room.

Finn waited until they were gone before speaking up. "Rachel, aren't you going to tell them?"

"I…I can't." She whispered, letting a tear slip from her eye.

"But you have to. They have to know."

"Can we just watch TV?" Rachel changed the topic and Finn didn't argue. He did not want to upset her anymore than she already was.

Rachel reached for the phone as it rang. "Hello? …You do? …Oh…Oh god…Th…thanks." Rachel hung up the phone and sat up to look at Finn with tear-filled eyes. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Oh god." Finn eyes grew wide, before shrinking back to normal size. He pulled her close and she sobbed against his chest. He gently caressed her back and slowly rocked her back and forth.

"Rachel, what wrong?" Hiram asked as he strolled down the steps and eyed his daughter sobbing.

Rachel picked her head up and wiped her tears. "I'm fine." But tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Honey, what's going on?" Leroy asked as he followed his husband down into the living room. Rachel stood up before her fathers and Finn followed her action.

"Dad, Daddy, I…I was raped." She whispered in the most meekest and innocent voice, shattering Finn's heart into a million little pieces.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged glances at both of their faces dropped. They could not believe the words that had just escaped their precious daughter's mouth. They wanted to pretend like she didn't say that. That it wasn't true. But she was sobbing before them against Finn.

"Oh sweetie." Hiram gasped as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "When did this happen?"

"It…it started… two and a half weeks ago." Rachel choked out in between sobs.

"Started?" Leroy asked as he joined the hug.

Rachel pulled away and wiped her dampened cheeks. "It…it happened…s…six times."

"Oh Rachel." Leroy brought a hand to his mouth in shock. "Who…who did this to you?"

Rachel looked at Finn, knowing she wouldn't be able to say his name. Finn swallowed and managed to fight back his tears. "Jesse St. James." He was surprised he was even able to say it. But every time he heard that name he wanted to punch something. Even more. He wanted to kill Jesse.

"He's in jail, right?"

"They arrested him last Thursday after he held her hostage." Finn spoke in a low voice, his voice shaking.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Hiram whispered.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm pregnant."

Hiram and Leroy stood there speechless. They had heard enough shocking news for one day. They felt terrible that their poor baby had to deal with all of this while they were gone. "Are…are you sure?"

"The doctors just called with the results. They tested it three times."

"It's…it's not Finn's?" Hiram questions and received a gentle nudge from Leroy.

"No daddy!" Rachel screamed. "I _want _it to be his when we were older and I was ready to have intercourse! But that choice was taken away from me! Just like everything else!"

Leroy and Hiram were taken aback by their daughters screams. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Rachel grasped her chest as she struggled to breathe. Finn immediately recognized it as a panic attack. He turned Rachel to face him and took her hands in his. "Rachel, breathe. It'll be okay, just breathe. Breathe Rachel. _Fall go on and fall apart. Fall into these arms of mine. I'll catch you every time you. Fall. Go on and lose it all. Every doubt every fear. Every worry every tear. I'm right here_. _Baby fall" _Finn sang softly and she calmed down.

Hiram and Leroy watched in horror as their daughter clung to Finn. These panic attacks must have been occurring often. Finn seemed to know what he had been doing. "Rachel, have you seen a therapist?"

Rachel shook her head. "Please don't make me."

"Rachel, I think it's a good idea." Leroy spoke gently.

"No, I don't want to! I just want to forget everything and a therapist is going to make me rehash everything!"

"But Rachel, you're not forgetting it. You need to see someone so you can get through this." Finn spoke soothingly as a tear escaped from his eye.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel questioned nervously as if it were her fault he was crying.

"Because I hate seeing you this way. I just want to make everything better for you but I can't. I want to take away all of your pain. It's not fair that you have to go through this. You didn't do anything to deserve this. And…and the only thing stopping me from putting him through torture is you because I would probably be arrested."

"Rachel, when…"

"_Please _stop with the questions." Rachel pleaded as her eyes went wide with fear.

"We're sorry, Rachel." Hiram pulled his daughter into another hug. "We're going to go finish unpacking and figure some things out. You just relax with Finn and when you're ready, you can explain what happened."

Hiram and Leroy left to upstairs, even though they wanted to stay with their daughter. But they knew all the questions were flustering her and she wanted to be with Finn. But instead of unpacking when they returned to their room, they got on their laptop and researched local therapists and rape crisis centers, while both cried.

Finn sat down and pulled Rachel close. She cuddled in his arms, feeling safe in his arms.

_Thanks for reviewing! I just wanted to let you know that everything that happened in season 1 and 2 of Glee has happened in this story. Because I began writing this before season 3 aired, not everything that happened in season three had happened in this story. This will be more clearer as the story goes on, but please understand that Sam never left in this story. Thanks! Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rachel reached for the screaming phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Officer Sara. Is this Rachel Berry speaking?"

"Yes." Rachel said, feeling her heart race. "Is everything okay?"

"Unfortunately, Jesse St. James was able to pay his 500,000 dollar bail and is no longer in jail. Although he must not come within fifty feet of you, I thought I should warn you."

Rachel gasped and felt the room begin to spin. "Th…thank you."

"Ms. Berry, do you have a lawyer?"

"No. I think my dads are finding one though." Rachel spoke in a low voice.

"Okay, well if you need anything just give me a call."

"Okay, thank you." Rachel said before hanging up the phone. She leaned back on her bed and suddenly felt nausea overwhelm her. She shot up and darted to the bathroom. She bent before the toilet and gagged multiple times. She felt the chills develop and her body began to shake. She slowly planted her feet on the rug and stared at the contents of her stomach. She sighed and flushed the toilet, before splashing her pale face with water and brushing her teeth.

Rachel opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a disposable razor. She pressed it deep into the skin on her upper arm, watching as thick blood trickled down her arm. She let the tears roll down her face as she pressed the razor even harder. She finally pulled the razor away, feeling the new gash sting painfully. But it felt good in a way, letting her finally get her mind off of everything else. She had to get her mind off the assaults. Him attacking her just kept playing over and over in her head and this was the only way to stop it for a few minutes.

Rachel grabbed a piece of toilet paper and placed it against the bloody wound. But it immediately absorbed the blood and stuck to the gash. She gently rinsed it with a washcloth, wincing at the burning sensation. She pulled out a large Band-Aid and hid the damage she had done to her arm.

This wasn't the first time she had done this. In fact, she had been doing it quite often. She just couldn't get the assaults out of her head. Vivid scenes continuously flashed through her mind and she needed it to stop. She couldn't handle it anymore. She just wanted to forget everything, but that was impossible.

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard approaching footsteps. She wrapped the bloody washcloth and razor in a piece of toilet paper and hid it at the bottom of the garbage. "Rachel sweetie?"

"Yes Daddy?" Rachel asked as she opened the door.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you throwing up." Hiram asked with a concern expression painted across his face.

"I did. I have been a lot lately. It's…it's because of the…the pregnancy."

"Oh, well are you feeling better?"

"For now." Rachel sighed.

"Have you made a doctor appointment yet?"

"N…no. I will though." Rachel said, although she really did not want to. Going to the doctors would make this real.

"I found an excellent lawyer. I also found a wonderful psychiatrist. I really think you should see her."

"Please, Daddy. Don't make me." Rachel pleaded innocently.

Hiram sighed. "What if you talked to your mother? I think you need to talk to a woman about this. I…I'm a man and I don't know how to deal with things like this. I really wish I did but this is a mother's job. And even if you do talk to her, I still think you should see the psychiatrist. You're not coping well, Rachel. What happened to you was terrible and traumatizing and you won't be able to get over something like that without professional help."

"But I don't want help! I just want to forget and make things go back to the way they were!" Rachel screamed, startling her father. Rachel never screamed, especially to her fathers. She was always so gentle and happy.

"But sweetie, you can't just forget. It doesn't work that way. I wish you could, but you can't. And I really wish you didn't have to go through all of this pain. I'm calling the psychiatrist and I'm making an appointment."

"Daddy, no! _Please!" _

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you're going, and that's final." Hiram insisted, although it was breaking his heart to see her this way.

"No, Daddy! Why are you doing this to me?" Tears exploded from Rachel's eyes as she stared with pleading eyes at her father.

"I'm doing this to help you." Hiram remained calm and his husband departed from their bedroom.

Rachel shot them one last glance before she spun on her heels and stormed off to her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, producing a thunderous roar and startling her fathers.

Hiram and Leroy exchanged worried expressions. Rachel never behaved this way. And they couldn't even blame her for it. It wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to lash out at them. She wasn't coping well and her hormones were probably going crazy due to the pregnancy.

Leroy sighed and glanced towards his daughter's room, then back at his husband. "What happened?"

"I told her I was making an appointment with the psychiatrist and she flipped out. She said she didn't want to go, but I insisted and she got angry. I feel bad, but she has to go. She's not coping. No one can get over what happened to her without help. But she refuses to see it through. I just…I don't know what to do. I don't even think we can help her. It's going to take a while to get her better. And especially now that she is pregnant. I don't know what she's doing with that. I think…I think we need to sit down with her and discuss a few things."

"How could someone do this to our baby?" Leroy questioned rhetorically. The two had only been home for two days and learned enough information. Yesterday they had spoken to Finn alone and he explained everything that he had known to them. They had been mortified to hear the details of the situation and learned that it had been much worse than they had thought.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to her." Hiram led the way to his daughter's room where he slowly opened the door. They found her crying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Rachel sweetheart, we wanted to talk to you."

Rachel slowly sat up and wiped her dampened cheeks. She watched as her fathers sat on the bed facing her. "About what?"

"Well, for one, have you thought about what you want to do with the baby?"

"I'm…I'm keeping it." Rachel bit on her lower lip and rested a hand on her still small stomach.

"Have you given abortion and adoption a thought?" Leroy asked.

Rachel nodded her head, becoming slightly frustrated. "Yes. And I'm not killing my baby. He or she is innocent. They didn't chose this. And I…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing I gave up my baby. I've _always _wanted children. Just as bad as being on Broadway and you know that."

"But you can find people who want kids but can't have them. Or people like me and Dad." Hiram suggested softly.

"No, I'm keeping the baby!"

"But Rachel, I don't think that is a good idea. You have enough going on and enough to deal with. And a baby is a lot of work."

"I know that! And it's not your decision, it's mine!"

"But Rachel…"

"This may be my only opportunity to have a baby!" Rachel screamed, interrupting Leroy. "Finn didn't tell you this, but the doctors said my injuries were so bad that when I'm older, I most likely won't be able to have children!"

Hiram and Leroy fell silent, horrified by the news they had just learned. Rachel had always talked about her future little stars. She had wanted to be a mother since she was three. She would always carry around her dolls and stuffed animals and take care of them as if they were real. She would pretend they were her babies and she would always say she couldn't wait until she had a baby. But now that had been stolen from her along with everything else.

Leroy placed a comforting hand on Rachel's leg, but pulled it away as she flinched at the touch. "Sweetheart, it'll be okay."

"You all keep saying that, but it won't be okay!" Rachel shrieked, startling her fathers. "He took _everything_ from me and I'll _never _get anything back!"

"Sweetie, this is why you need to see a psychiatrist. She can help you get through this and deal with your feelings."

"She can't give me back everything that was stolen from me!"

"She can't. But she will help you deal with your feelings." Hiram spoke in a soft, soothing voice, but it didn't seem to help.

"I don't want to go." Rachel cried with pleading eyes.

Hiram wanted to give in to his daughter so badly, but he knew he couldn't. He was doing this to help her. She needed to see a psychiatrist. There was no way Rachel would get over this without help. Even with help, it would take a while to fix her. "Rachel, like I said before, you're going and that's final."

"No! You can't make me go!"

"We can and we will." Leroy said. "We're doing this to help you, sweetie. You're very traumatized and you can't get over this without help."

Rachel shot her fathers a glare, before collapsing back on her bed. She waited for her fathers to leave before letting her tears go. She closed her eyes but suddenly the assault was happening again. Her eyes flew open, but vivid images flashed through her mind.

Rachel grasped the tweezers from her dresser and pressed it hard against the skin on her upper arm. She pressed harder until blood trickled down her arm. But her door suddenly opened and Finn stood in the doorway. "Hey, I…" He let out a gasp as he saw her cutting herself. "Oh my god. What are you doing?"

Finn darted to her side and pulled the tweezers out of her hand. He grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and pressed it against the fresh cut. He examined her arm, closing his eyes as he saw numerous gashes all over her upper arm. "Oh god, Rachel…why?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Finn sat on her bed and pulled her close. "But why?"

"It's the only way to get my mind off…off of…everything." Rachel choked out as tears splashed onto Finn's shirt. "I…I can't stop thinking about…_it. _It just keeps playing in my head. And every time I close my eyes, he's…he's there…d…doing it."

"Oh Rachel." Finn pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her head. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get you help."

_Review! _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finn held Rachel's hand as they walked towards his car. It was Tuesday after school. Everyone had still stared at her, but fortunately, the sexual comments had ended. She hated that everyone knew about the rape, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Rachel slipped into the car simultaneously with Finn. Finn rolled the window down as Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany came approached them. "Hey guys."

"Hi Rachel." Brittany smiled as she went to Rachel's window.

Rachel rolled down her window and forced a smiled at the oblivious blonde. "Hi Britt."

"I made you brownies." Brittany smiled as she handed Rachel a container filled with brownies. "My mom always makes me brownies when I feel sad."

"Thanks. That is very sweet of you." A real, slight smile sprouted upon Rachel's lips.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Quinn asked as her and Santana made their way to Rachel's window.

"Not really. My body is a little less weak, though."

"That's good." Santana smiled, regretting all the times she had been terrible to Rachel. Rachel really was not a bad person. In fact, she was very sweet. They had just never given her a chance. "We want you to get better. We hate seeing you this way."

"Yeah. You know we are always here for you. Anytime you want to talk." Quinn spoke softly, meaning her words.

"Thank you guys." Rachel whispered.

"We got to go, but call us if you need us. We'll see you later." The three girls left, leaving Puck.

"They still don't know about…the pregnancy." Puck whispered the last word.

"Thanks." Rachel said meekly.

"How you holding up?" Puck asked.

"Not…not so good." Rachel sighed.

"I know you will get through this, Rachel. It may be hard and you might not think so, but you will. You're the strongest girl I know." Puck said. "And the hottest." He added with a smirk.

Rachel couldn't help the small grin that found her lips as Finn shot his friend a glare. "You back away. She's mine."

"I know. I know you're not giving her up."

"You're damn right. She's mine forever." Finn smiled at his girlfriend, before looking back to Puck.

"I'll talk to you later, dude. Hang in there, Rachel." Puck grinned, before departing to his car.

Finn closed the windows, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "I just…have to make a quick stop at my mom's friend's house."

"Okay." Rachel said as she stared out the window. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavy as she craved sleep. But she fought the exhaustion. The car always put her to sleep and especially now since she had barely been receiving any sleep for the past five weeks. She fought it though. If she fell asleep, she would be abruptly awoken by graphic nightmares that actually happened.

Finn pulled into the lot of a building. Rachel read the sign in front that listed all the doctors. She gritted her teeth and glared at Finn. "You're kidding me right?"

"Rachel, your dads made an appointment for you. They knew they wouldn't be able to get you to go so they made me do it."

"I'm not going." Rachel's jaw tightened furiously. "You can't make me."

"Rachel, if I have to, I'll drag you in there." Finn sighed, but remained calm. "You need help and I don't know why you just won't go talk to her. At least just give it a try."

"I don't want to talk about it over and over again!" Rachel threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to. You don't have to explain everything. Just tell her how you're feeling. She can help you cope and get over this."

"But you don't understand!" Rachel screamed, dropping her head against the seat.

"You're right, I don't. And I never will. And I wish I did so I could help you, but I can't. But what I do understand is that you can't get over this by yourself. That you need to talk to that psychiatrist. You don't even have to talk. Just _listen._" Finn rested a comforting hand over her as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. The eyes that make him fall in love all over again every time he looks into them. "Will you at least just give it a try?"

Rachel remained silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "Fine."

"Thank you." Finn slightly smiled and got out of the car. He laced his fingers with hers as they entered the building. They made their way to the correct office and checked in. They both took a seat besides each other, their hands still intertwined. Finn turned his head to look at her as he felt her hand trembling beneath his. "Why are you shaking?"

"I'm…I'm scared." She sounded like a five-year-old who lost their mother at the amusement park.

"It's okay to be scared. But you don't have to be scared of the doctor. She's very nice. She's supposed to be one of the best. And she's going to _help _you."

"Rachel Berry?" A young woman peeked her head out from the door.

Rachel stood up anxiously, looking at Finn, who remained seated. "Are you coming?"

"Rachel, no." Finn shook his head. "I'm staying here. You need to talk to her _alone_. You'll do fine. And I'll be right out here."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. She turned to the young woman, who smiled comfortingly. Rachel followed her into the room, where she took a seat on the soft couch. Rachel nervously crossed her leg over her other while the woman took a seat in her chair. "Hello, I am Dr. Russo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel."

"Same to you." Rachel said, although she would really rather not be here.

"So what brings you here today?" The young woman pushed her dark hair behind her ear and crossed her legs.

"Um…well…I…I…I…"

"It's okay, Rachel. You can say it." Dr. Russo spoke soft and soothingly.

"I was…r…r…" Rachel struggled to get the words out.

"Rachel, take your time."

"I…I …I can't say it." She spit out as well as a few tears. She quickly wiped them, hoping to hide them, but Dr. Russo had already seen.

"Rachel, it's alright to cry." She slightly smiled. "Your father told me what happened over the phone. They are both very concerned about you. I'm very sorry you are going through this. Rape is a very violent crime and very serious. And I'm glad you came today, because you wouldn't be able to get over this by yourself. Just remember, that it's okay to ask for help."

Rachel nodded as another tear slipped from her eye.

"I understand if you don't want to explain what happened. I'm sure you've already been pounded with questions. But would you mind telling me a little bit about your situation?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Rachel looked away.

"That's fine. I do know most of what happened." Dr. Russo nodded. "So what are you feeling right now?"

Rachel looked up and shrugged her shoulders. She looked back down at her hands, as she grew more anxious.

"I think you do know, I just don't think you want to tell me." Dr. Russo challenged, raising her eyebrows. But Rachel remained silent. "What do you like to do? What are your hobbies?"

"Sing, act, dance." Rachel mumbled, but loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Russo smiled. "Do you have any siblings?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Are you currently in a relationship with someone?"

Rachel nodded. "My boyfriend, Finn."

"How's that going? Does he treat you well?"

"He's…he's amazing."

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Well, we dated last year, but…things got…messy. We've always had feelings for each other though. We finally started going out again in June." Her voice remained low and nervous.

"Have you dated other people before?"

Rachel nodded and glanced in the other direction.

"Like who?"

"Finn's friend, Puck. And…and this…other guy." Rachel's voice became unsteady as images of Jesse flashed through her mind.

"Jesse?" Dr. Russo questioned.

Tears began to fall from Rachel's eyes as she slightly nodded.

"How did Jesse treat you when you two were seeing each other?"

Rachel didn't respond. Instead she looked away, ashamed. Dating him had been one of her biggest regrets. If she had never dated him, this most likely would have never happened.

"Did he abuse you?"

"I thought you were supposed to help me." Rachel muttered as tears began to rapidly gush from her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm trying. But you're not cooperating."

"Because I don't want to talk about it! Everyone just keeps talking about it and I'm tired of it! I just want to forget!"

"But…"

"I want to stop seeing it happening every time I close my eyes! I want to be able go out without being scared! I want to stop seeing him everywhere! I want to be able to sleep again without waking up every few minutes to nightmares that actually happened! I want to be able to look in the mirror without seeing bruises and scratches all over my body! I want to be able to move without being in pain! But most of all I want _everything_ that he stole from me back!" Rachel shrieked furiously as tears steamed from her eyes like a running faucet.

"And that's what we're going to work out. After you are done here, you will have all of those wants."

"You can't do that! He took _everything_ away from me! And I'll never get them back!"

"Well what did he take from you?"

"_Everything_! My…my virginity, my dignity, my innocence, my identity, my safeness, my ability to have children, my cleanness, my strength, my hope, my spirit, my trust, my…my _everything_. I have _nothing_ anymore! _Nothing_! He took it all away from me and I'll never get any of it them back! And he'll never know how it feeling because nothing you do to him can make him feel how I feel!"

"Rachel, he may have taken those things from you, but you can get them back. First of all, what happened, it…it didn't count. Losing your virginity is something _you_ choose."

"They might be true, but it doesn't change the way I feel. And I _can't _get those things back. I just…I feel so worthless and hopeless." Rachel's voice cracked as her voice shook.

"Rachel, have you had suicidal thoughts?" Dr. Russo asked softly.

Rachel looked up at her, her eyes wide with fear and innocence. She didn't answer, but Dr. Russo could tell the answer was a yes.

"Rachel, I want you to know, that it is normal to have those thoughts because of what you're going through. But I also want you to know, never hurt yourself. Okay? You're life is worth so much. You've worked so hard to get here and you don't want to throw it all away now. You are a beautiful young girl and I know you can get far in life. If you hurt yourself, there's no coming back. But if you stay here, you can get through these feelings and we can get you happy again."

"But…I'm not worth anything anymore. I'm…I'm damaged and dirty. No…nobody wants that."

"Rachel, you are worth _so _much. You're not dirty and you're not damaged. You are beautiful."

Rachel shook her head as she glanced at the clock.

"Did you bring somebody with you today?"

"My boyfriend." Rachel choked out.

"Since time is almost up, I'd like to bring him in here." Dr. Russo stood up and left the room for a second, before returning with Finn. "You can have a seat next to Rachel. I'm Dr. Russo."

"Finn. Nice to meet you." Finn extended his hand to the doctor and she accepted it.

"How has Rachel been around you? Has she changed since the incident?"

"A lot. She always used to be so happy and bubbly. She was always laughing and smiling. But now…I haven't seen that smile in a while. She's been crying a lot and she's not coping. She told me she just keeps thinking about it. And every time she closes her eyes she sees it happened again. And the other day…I caught her…cutting herself." Finn could feel Rachel's glare burning his skin.

"You didn't tell me that, Rachel." Dr. Russo said. "Why have you been cutting?"

"I…I can't stop thinking about what happened. It…it just keeps playing in my head. It's…it's the only way I can…get my mind off of…it for a few minutes."

"Rachel, there are other ways to get your mind off of it."

"No there isn't! I've tried everything!"

"Rachel…" Dr. Russo began.

"No! Stop it! Just stop! You don't know what I'm going through! So you can't tell me how to make me feel better! You don't know what I'm feeling!"

Dr. Russo opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. Rachel was right. Dr. Russo didn't know what she was going through. And hopefully she never would. "You're right. I don't know what you're going through. But I do know how to help you and how to get you past this."

"Not until you can get me everything he took from me." Rachel sniffled as she felt Finn's hand gently take hers.

"How are you dealing with all of this, Finn?"

"I just hate seeing her in all this pain. I just want to take it away from her. Give it to me if I had to. At least know what she's going through so I could help her. I…I saw a part of a video of the first assault and it was brutal. And that was only the first one. She said it got worse each time. I…I can't even imagine how bad the last one was." Finn blurted out and suddenly brought his hand to his mouth as if he could put it back in. He didn't mean to reveal that much. Rachel still hadn't known there was a video of the assault. And she didn't need to hear the rest of what he had said either.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What…what video?"

"Rachel…" He began, but his voice trailed off. "The police looked at the school cameras from the choir room and found the video of the first time. Somehow…somehow Jacob got his hands on it and it went around the school. I didn't mean to watch it. I got a forward and I thought it was this Youtube video everyone was talking. But…it wasn't. Puck saw it too."

"Who is Jacob?" Dr. Russo asked.

Rachel remained silent, with the exception of her quiet cries, so Finn spoke. "He's this kid in our school. He writes blogs. He's actually kind of obsessed with Rachel. He first wrote a rumor about Rachel. Jesse had come to him before he was arrested with pictures from the assault. But you couldn't see Rachel's face it them…so you couldn't tell it was assault. Then he also got pictures of Rachel and my friend, Puck, kissing from a while ago and pictures of Rachel and me intimately. And then he somehow got this video and wrote about the rape."

"Does everyone read this blog?"

"Most people. And news spreads quickly in our school. They tormented her when he wrote the first blog. They put the pictures up and played cruel pranks on her. They wrote things on her locker and in her driveway. The guys kept saying they wanted to get with her. They made constant sexual comments. The girls insulted her. Some guys…some guys even touched her."

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel managed between sobs. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm guessing she also didn't tell you that she's pregnant." Finn said quietly.

"Why don't you just tell her everything, Finn!" Rachel grew furious.

"Rachel, this is confidential. And she's going to help you. You can tell her everything."

"Rachel, are you pregnant with Jesse's baby?"

Rachel began to cry harder. She didn't want it to be Jesse's baby. She wanted it to be Finn's so badly. But she couldn't change that. "Yes! I haven't…I haven't had sex with anyone else! I wanted to wait until I was older and ready! I wanted it to be special and I wanted it to be with Finn! But that choice was taken from me just like everything else!"

"Look, I am very sorry we are out of time. Your father made an appointment for you Friday as well. It's going to take a while to get you better, but we'll do it. Okay? I'm not going to prescribe anything just yet. I'll wait and see how you're doing Friday. Okay? Please no more cutting and hang in there. We're going to get you better. Okay? I'll see you Friday."

"Bye, thank you." Finn smiled and helped Rachel out of the room. They silently walked to the car and he helped her in. "So…how'd it go?"

"Terrible." Rachel muttered, gazing out the window as Finn pulled out of the lot.

"Rachel, just give it some time. I really think she's going to help you." Finn sighed. He just wanted to see her beautiful smile again.

_Review!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel's hand shot up as the other clenched her stomach. "May I please be excused to the bathroom?"

"Yup, of course, Rachel." Mr. Schuester nodded and watched as the small brunette darted out of the Spanish class.

Rachel ran for the bathroom and into a stall. She pulled back her hair and before she knew it, she was bending over, retching into the toilet. She slowly stood up straight as she felt her back begun to ache. She flushed the toilet with her foot and threw the door open. She rinsed her mouth and splashed her face with water. She took a deep breath and shakily walked into the hall.

"Hey Rachel! You okay?" Puck called as he made his way down the hall to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked softly.

"Cutting English." Puck smirked.

"Are you trying not to graduate?"

"Maybe." Puck shrugged. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Rachel looked around to make sure nobody was around. "I've been sick almost everyday. From…from the…baby."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Rachel, you probably should. For you and the baby." Puck whispered as tears began to fill Rachel's eyes.

"I can't. I can't do any of this. I…I just can't."

"Rachel, you can do this. You are strong."

"You all keep telling me that, but if I was really that strong I would have been able to fight him off." Rachel's voice cracked as tears finally skidded down her cheeks.

"Rachel, stop blaming yourself. You're…you're small. He's a lot bigger than you are, but that doesn't mean you're not strong. Okay? You may be small, but you are very strong. You never give up, please don't start now."

"But this is different. This is a lot bigger than a solo or a role or a dance. He ruined me! I'm worthless now. Don't you see? He took everything from me! Now I'm just some ugly piece of garbage." She pushed her hair behind her ears as she began to cry harder.

"Rachel, don't say that. That's completely untrue. You are worth so much. You are extremely talented. And you're beautiful." Puck spoke truthfully, his soft side peeking out. But than he smirked and became the old Puck. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're the hottest girl. You're my sexy Jewish girl."

Rachel let out a small smile.

"Aha! I knew I could make you smile!" Puck smiled excitedly. Although she could sometimes be obnoxious, he missed the old Rachel. She really wasn't that bad. And he knew the reason why everyone didn't like her was because she was so talented. That they were jealous of her amazing talent. Because at McKinley, everyone wanted to be the best. And none of them wanted to admit that Rachel was better than everyone else was.

"Thank you, Puck. You've been very helpful through this all. But unlike you, I would like to graduate. So I'm going to get back to class."

"Oh c'mon. There's only five minutes left. And Mr. Schu knows you're upset, he wouldn't get mad. He doesn't get mad about anything. Especially to you. You're his favorite student."

"I am not." Rachel denied as she slowly backed away. "Now I have to go. I'll see you later. Thank you again."

Rachel and Finn entered glee together, their hands locked with one another. They took a seat in the front beside each other. Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder as they waited for Mr. Schuester. Soon enough he entered, greeting everyone. "Okay guys, does anyone have anything for us today?"

"Kurt, Tina, Quinn, and I have a song that we've dedicated to Rachel." Mercedes smiled as she stood up with her friends.

"Well, go ahead." Mr. Schuester said as he backed up.

The four stood in the front of the room as the music began.

Mercedes: _There's a hero  
>If you look inside your heart<br>You don't have to be afraid  
>Of what you are<em>

Kurt: _There's an answer  
>If you reach into your soul<br>And the sorrow that you know  
>Will melt away<em>

All: _And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<em>

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<em>

Quinn: _It's a long road  
>And you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<em>

Tina: _You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<em>

All:_ And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<em>

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<em>

Mercedes: _Oh ho, Lord knows  
>Dreams are hard to follow<br>But don't let anyone  
>Tear them away, hey yea<br>_

Quinn: _Hold on  
>There will be tomorrow<br>In time, you find the way, hey_

All: _Then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<em>

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<em>

Kurt: _That a hero lies in you_

__All: _Mmm, that a hero lies in you  
><em>

"That was a very nice song guys." Mr. Schuester said as he slightly applauded them.

"Well we really mean it, Rachel." Kurt said as he glanced at the brunette.

"Thanks guys. That was very sweet of you." Rachel spoke quietly as if she was trying not to cry.

"We wanted to. We miss the old diva." Mercedes said with a soft smile.

"We want to see your smile and hear that laugh again." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at the glee club, before looking at Finn. "I'm going to tell them."

"Are you sure?" Finn whispered.

Rachel nodded, before standing up. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

"You're not leaving, right?" Kurt asked nervously.

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Well…maybe for a little while, but not right now."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Rachel took a deep breath, before letting the words finally slip from her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

The room went silent as everyone tried to process the words that had just fallen from her lips. Mr. Schuester was the first to talk. "Rachel, did you just find out?"

Rachel shook her head. "I thought it for a while and the tests finally came back Friday."

"Is it Fi…" Artie began to ask, but Tina slapped him to stop him.

"No, it…it's not Finn's." Rachel's voice shook and her eyes began to fill with tears. "It's…it's _his_."

Although she didn't say his name, they all knew she meant Jesse.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Mercedes asked.

"No."

"You have to. I'll go with you if you want." Quinn offered. She felt terrible for her friend. She remembers how scary it was for her to be pregnant and it had been her fault. It had been her choice and actions. But Rachel wasn't responsible for this. She didn't choose this.

"Thank you, Quinn. That might be a help."

"Actually Rachel, I think we should call and make an appointment today." Finn suggested.

"Okay." Rachel nodded, wiping the single tear that escaped from her eye.

"Is this from the first time?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Rachel began, trying to find the strength to say the next words. "I also haven't told you that it didn't just happen those two times. It…it happened…six times."

The room went silent again. They felt even worse for Rachel. Quinn brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh god, Rachel."

"Thank god he's in jail." Mercedes said angrily.

"Um…that's another thing." Rachel said, making Finn stare at her confused. "He…he was able to pay his 500,000 dollar bail. He's no longer in jail."

"What?" Finn shot up furiously. "You didn't tell me that!"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…I didn't want to think about it."

"Rachel, he…he can't be out." Finn said.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. And he has to stay fifty feet away from me at all times."

"He shouldn't be allowed a bail!" Finn threw his hands in the air, growing more frustrated.

"It's the way the legal system works. _Everyone _is allowed a bail. It's just most people can't pay them because the worse the crime, the higher the bail. But…he…he somehow managed to pay it." Rachel explained as more tears blurred her vision.

"This is too much news for one day." Kurt sighed as he brought his hands to his head. "I'm going to kill him for doing this to you!"

"Puck, did you know this?" Finn asked, turning to his friend.

"No, she didn't tell me that part." Puck shook his head, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait, you knew about the rest?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. After she told us and I went to go find Finn, he told me that it happened more than once. And then I was there when she said she thought she was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Santana asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I didn't want him to." Rachel cut in. "I didn't want to tell you guys I was pregnant until I was sure. And then I just had to work up the nerve to do it."

"Well you know we're here for you. And I can answer any questions you have about pregnancy." Quinn said as she stood up and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Thanks." Rachel whispered as her tears finally began to stream down her face. She could no longer hold them back. There was always something about hugs that made her cry.

Finn stared at his broken girlfriend, wanting so hard to help her. He missed her beautiful smile and her laugh.

_Review! _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rachel anxiously sat in the waiting room with her fingers laced with Finn's. Quinn sat on the other side of her reading a gossip magazine. Never did Rachel think she would be sitting in an obstetrics office at seventeen with Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel flinched at the sound of her name and stood up. Finn and Quinn followed as Rachel followed the doctor to the examining room. Quinn took a seat on the chair and Rachel hopped onto the examining table while Finn stood beside her holding her hand.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Dr. Stevens. Pleased to meet you." The young woman extended her arm to Rachel and Rachel politely shook it.

"Same to you."

"And who else have you brought with you?" She smiled, glancing at Finn and Quinn.

"My boyfriend, Finn." Rachel introduced and Finn shook the doctor's hand. "And Quinn…"

"I'm her friend." Quinn smiled and she too, shook Dr. Stevens' hand.

"So first off I'm going to start with a few questions."

"Okay." Rachel said, as she grew more anxious.

"You're seventeen, correct?" Dr. Stevens questioned and Rachel nodded. "Was this pregnancy planned?"

Rachel shook her head ashamed and Finn gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "No."

"Have you decided what you're going to do with the baby? Or at least thought about your options?"

"I'm keeping it." Rachel spoke in a low, almost husky voice.

"Okay, when was your last menstrual period?"

"Um…I think like two months ago. I'm very irregular."

"Okay." Dr. Stevens nodded, scribbling on her clipboard. "How long does your period usually last? And how long is your average cycle"

"Usually like eight days. And I don't know. It varies."

"And when did you have intercourse?"

Rachel swallowed and took a deep breath. She wanted to burst into tears, but she managed to hold herself together. "Five weeks ago."

Finn looked at her, but she looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay. I'm guessing you're about six weeks, but we'll determine that later."

"What's your family medical history?"

"Um…I don't think anything. Well for my father anyway. My dads are gay and they had a surrogate as my mother so I don't know about her medical history." Rachel explained.

"Okay. Have you been pregnant before?"

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Did you use birth control pills or condoms?"

Rachel hesitated, but shook her head. "No."

"Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs?"

"No. Never." Rachel said. "Well, I drank once, but never again."

"Are you on any medication?"

"No."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of." Rachel said.

"Do you have any chronic health conditions?"

"Nope."

"Have you recently been exposed to infection?"

"Um…I don't think so. I mean people could be sick in school, but…"

"Did you have any serious illnesses as a child?"

"I once had to be hospitalized when I had the stomach virus. I also had the measles."

Dr. Stevens continued to write before peeling her eyes off the clipboard to look at Rachel. "What symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"Morning sickness. Well not just in the morning. Dizziness, headaches, backaches, fatigue, mood swings, and frequent urination."

"Okay. I'm going to run a few tests. I'll need to take your blood and I'll also need a urine sample. So why don't you do the urine sample first? There are cups and a marker in the bathroom. You can write your name on it and leave it there. The bathroom is right down the hall. And while you're there, change into this gown." Dr. Stevens handed her a blue gown.

Rachel hopped off the table and left the room. She soon returned and sat back on the examining table, grabbing Finn's hand. She looked over at Quinn who offered her a comforting smile.

"Okay, I'm going to need six tubes. So please let me know if you get dizzy." Dr. Stevens grabbed Rachel's arm and tied a band above her elbow. She pressed on a vein and rubbed a gel on her arm. She slowly slid the needle beneath the skin and watched as the blood filled the tube. About a minute later she finally pulled the needle out and took the tubes away. "Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Nope, I'm okay." Rachel said.

"Okay just let me know if you do." Dr. Stevens said. "Have you recently had a Pap smear?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded, recalling the test being done after the last assault.

"Okay, then I won't need to perform another one. You can lye back. I'm going to perform a pelvic exam. If you don't feel comfortable with other people in the room, they can leave."

"No, they can stay." Rachel spoke nervously as Quinn stood up and stood on the other side of Rachel. Rachel lied back and felt Quinn grab her other hand. Dr. Stevens pulled on a pair of gloves and stood at the end of the table. At the first touch Rachel squirmed and began to cry. "Stop it! Please stop!"

Dr. Stevens drew her hand back in confusion and shock. "Are you okay?"

"She was raped." Finn finally said against Rachel's wishes. But she had to know.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Is…is that the father?"

Rachel nodded as she began to cry harder.

"Oh my. I am very sorry. Rachel, I understand this may be hard for you, but I do have to perform the pelvic exam. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm doing this for you and your baby's health."

Rachel nodded and grabbed Finn and Quinn's hands harder. She began to sob as Dr. Stevens began the exam again. Finn gently pushed her bangs out of her face and pressed his lips against her forehead. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm right here."

"Rachel, you can do it. It's okay." Quinn encouraged, watching her friend squirm as she relived the assault.

Scenes from the attacks continuously played in her head, making her cry even harder. Dr. Stevens finally pulled her hands away and pulled her gloves off. Then she went to the sink to wash her hands. "All done. I'm very sorry again. And now that I know this, I need to ask a few more questions."

Rachel slowly sat up and leaned against Finn as she continued to sob. He pulled his arms around her and left a soft kiss on her head. He gently caressed her back and whispered soothing words. "Shh, it's okay. It's all over. It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'm right here."

"Let's take a break for a minute or two." Dr. Stevens said sympathetically and handed Rachel a tissue. "I'll be right back and in the meantime, why don't you change back into your clothes."

Finn took the tissue and gently wiped her tears as Dr. Stevens quietly departed. "Shh, you're okay. "_Fall go on and fall apart. Fall into these arms of mine. I'll catch you every time you. Fall. Go on and lose it all. Every doubt every fear. Every worry every tear. I'm right here_. _Baby fall." _ He gently sang, soothing her.

She took a deep breath and sat up straight as her tears finally started to subside. She wiped her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears. She slowly pulled her underwear on, keeping the gown on. Next she pulled her skirt up and turned her back to Finn as she slipped the gown off. She hadn't taken her bra off, so all she had to do was pulled her shirt on. And a minute later, Dr. Stevens returned. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's fine. I understand." Dr. Stevens said. "Are you ready? Or do you need more time? I'm not rushing you. Take your time."

"No, no. I'm ready." Rachel took another deep breath and Quinn took her hand again.

"Rachel, as I can tell from your exam, you have very severe injuries."

"Yeah. I most likely…won't be able to have…any more kids when I'm older." Rachel whispered, struggling so hard not to explode into more tears.

Quinn's eyes widened at the new information. That was another thing she hadn't told the glee club. Quinn felt terrible for Rachel. She didn't think anything worse could happen to her.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Stevens frowned, wishing there were some way she could help this damaged girl. "So this happened five weeks ago, correct?"

"Well…the first time. He…he did it six times. The last time was four weeks ago."

"So this happened all in a span of a week?" 

Rachel nodded, not trusting her voice.

Dr. Stevens' eyes widened in shock. Not only was this innocent girl pregnant, but the baby's father was of someone who forced her to have sex, not just once, but _six _times in the span of a week. _And _she had severe injuries and may never be able to have children again. "So we're not sure which time the baby was conceived."

"No…but I…I think it was the first. Because I was starting to get on a schedule with my period…and I was expecting it a few days after…it happened and it…it never came."

"Okay, well I'm going to do an ultrasound and that will determine how far in you are and see if we can get a heartbeat." Dr. Stevens said as she plugged in the machine next to the examining table. Rachel lied back again and shot Finn an anxious look. He slightly smiled at her and gingerly pressed his lips against hers. "Okay Rachel, this may feel a little cold.

Rachel lifted her shirt up, revealing her slightly swollen stomach. She slightly flinched as Dr. Stevens rubbed the cold gel like, lotion on her stomach. "Is it normal that I'm showing a little. It's not that noticeable unless you look at my stomach, but…"

"It's normal. You're a very small girl, so you will show more. And they size or the position of the baby also impact the amount you show." Dr. Stevens said as she began to slide the wand over Rachel's belly. "There's your baby."

Rachel gasped as her eyes landed on the small creature on the screen. A tear escaped from her eye and she couldn't help the slight smile that found her lips. She couldn't believe that tiny creature was growing inside of her. "Oh my god. It…it's so cute."

"Oh wow. It seems to be that you're actually ten weeks pregnant."

"How…how is that possible? It…it happened only five weeks ago." Rachel asked nervously.

"Relax. Pregnancy actually starts with the first day of your last period. So like you said, you must have had your period about two months ago."

"Wait so I'm almost three months pregnant?"

"Correct. You'll be three months in two weeks. And your due date is June fifteenth."

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"Now lets see if we can hear a heartbeat." Dr. Stevens grabbed the Doppler and rested it on Rachel's small baby bump. The room went silent with the exception of a quiet heartbeat that almost sounded like horses galloping from a distance. "There it is."

"Oh my god." Rachel was in awe. "That is astonishing."

Finn smiled at her choice of vocabulary. That was something the old Rachel would say. "That is really cool."

"When can you tell the sex of the baby?" Rachel asked as Dr. Stevens gently wiped off the substance on her stomach.

"Sixteen weeks is the earliest."

"Finn, I want…I want you to be the father." Rachel looked at him, almost nervous to hear his response.

"Of course." He smiled. "I will be with you every step of the way. You and I are going to raise this baby together. And it's going to have the best life in the world. Especially because it's going to have the best mother."

Rachel smiled as she pulled her shirt over her slight bump. She slowly sat up and pressed her lips against Finn's.

Quinn smiled at the two. They really were meant for each other. And now she knew that Finn always really did love Rachel. When she had been pregnant, he had never said anything like that to her. But she was not mad. She was happy for the two. They were meant to be.

"Rachel, what's your diet like?"

"I'm a vegan."

"Oh really?"

"She eats very healthy. She's like the healthiest person I know." Finn smirked.

"Is that okay? Or is it dangerous to the baby?"

"Well I'm going to test your vitamin levels. It should be fine. The only problem I see with vegans and vegetarians is that there protein, calcium, iron, folic acid, and vitamin B12 are low sometimes. But if you make sure to get that in you'll be fine. If it is low, I'll give you some supplements to take."

"Okay."

"How often do you exercise?"

"Usually everyday for at least a half hour, usually an hour though."

"Oh that's wonderful. You can continue doing that. As long as it doesn't cause you pain. If you do feel pain stop. What types of exercises do you do?"

"The treadmill a lot or yoga and Pilates. I also dance a lot."

"Okay, that's fine. Except no incline on the treadmill. And you should look into pregnancy yoga and Pilates classes or DVDs. Also no lifting weights unless they are smaller than ten pounds. And swimming is also a great way to exercise. Just make sure when exercising, you keep it light. No more than an hour. And try not to break into a big sweat."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Is there anything I should and shouldn't do?"

"Yes. I'm going to give you a list and some pamphlets that will tell you everything. And if you have any other questions just give me a call. Your test results will be back by Monday, so I'll give you a call. And I will need to see you again in a month. So you can make an appointment at the front desk."

"Okay. Thank you." Rachel said as she hopped off the table. The three of them made their way back to the front desk where she made an appointment. Then they headed to Finn's car. "Quinn, were you scared when you were pregnant?"

"More than anything." Quinn said.

Rachel sighed and looked out the window as she rested her hands on her slightly swollen stomach. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but in seven and a half months she would be a mother.

_Review! _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rachel gawked at the image in the mirror. For only thirteen weeks pregnant, she was showing a lot. She turned in the mirror to examine the bruises and scars that were finally healing. Now all she needed to do was heal everything else that was damaged from the rapes. But that wasn't going to happen. It was now eight weeks since the first attack and she wasn't getting any better. In fact, she may have been getting worse. The psychiatrist even diagnosed her with Posttraumatic Stress Disorder.

Rachel dropped her shirt over her stomach, but sighed. It still didn't cover the bump. People were going to begin to realize she was pregnant. And she didn't really want that.

She pulled off the shirt and pulled on a pair of leggings and a longer blouse. But the bump still protruded. She gave up and slipped on a pair of boots. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs, where her fathers waited in the kitchen. "Hello darling."

"Hi daddy." Rachel slightly smiled as she pulled on her coat. "Finn's picking me up again and he's here, so bye."

"Bye, don't run it could be icy." Hiram said as he watched his daughter quickly leave the house.

She slipped inside Finn's car and leaned towards him to press her lips against his. "Hello, you look gorgeous…as always."

"Thanks." Rachel said, although there was doubt in her voice. "I'm showing a lot. People are going to start to notice."

"I think it's cute." Finn smiled as he glanced at the baby bump.

"But I don't want people knowing I'm pregnant. And it's pretty obvious. And I'm wearing maternity clothes. I only have those three shirts that actually cover the bump and they're not clean."

"Calm down. Just say you gained weight."

"Finn." Rachel sighed, slightly annoyed. "This doesn't look like weight gain. It's pretty clear that it's a pregnant stomach."

"Okay, but everyone knows everything else that happened, so is it really that big of a deal?" Finn asked as he pulled into the school lot.

"Well I didn't want them to know that either, but…" Rachel sighed as she opened the door.

Finn got out of the car and met Rachel on the other side. "Just calm down. Being stressed isn't good for the baby."

"I know, it's just a little hard to not be stressed." Rachel said as she intertwined her hand with Finn's.

"Well you can relax. Today's the last day. Then we have a whole week off for Christmas."

"Finn, it isn't just school that's stressing me."

"What are you stressed about?"

"Everything." Rachel spoke lowly. "The baby, h…_him _not being in jail, the trial…"

"Woah, hold it. The trial is not for a while."

"Okay, but my dad has already been talking with the lawyer and she's getting evidence and she wants to talk to me soon."

"Rachel, I'm going to find some way to relax you."

"It's impossible. I…I can't get my mind off of…of what happened. You know that. And you know the only way to do that for a few minutes is…" Rachel's voice trailed off as they entered their first class.

"Have you been sleeping better?"

"No. It's been getting worse. I can't close my eyes without…seeing _it_. And when I finally do fall asleep I wake up within the next fifteen minutes because of a nightmare. Except…the nightmare actually happened." Rachel whispered.

"But you need to be sleeping. It's not good for the baby."

"Shh!" Rachel quieted.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. I don't think anyone heard." Rachel said, glancing at the people around her. "And I've been trying, but I just can't. I'm trying to do everything I need for the…the baby…" She whispered. "But it's hard with everything that happened."

"I know. We'll talk to Dr. Russo about that. Maybe she can give you some sleeping pills."

"I'm not taking sleep pills! That's not healthy!" Rachel snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry. It was just a suggestion." Finn spoke soothingly, reminding himself that her pregnancy hormones were crazy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I can't exactly help it." Rachel said, glancing down at her baby bump.

"It's fine. I understand." Finn sighed. "I just wish I could take your pain."

"I just want it to all go away." Rachel's bottom lip began to quiver as she fought back her tears. "Sometimes I wish I would just go to sleep and never wake up again."

"Rachel, don't say that." Finn looked at her concerned as the late bell rang throughout the school.

Throughout the day Rachel received strange looks and she swore that people were staring at her stomach. She didn't doubt that they figured out that she was pregnant, but Finn continued to tell her she was just worrying.

As Rachel headed to lunch she suddenly became nauseous. "Hold on Finn." She quickly said as she darted to the bathroom. She threw the stall door open and quickly pulled her hair back, just making the toilet. She winced as she felt her back ache. When she was finally done, she slowly stood up and flushed the toilet. She rinsed her mouth and splashed her face after washing her hands.

She then left the bathroom where Finn waited outside. "Sick?"

Rachel nodded. "Just one more week and the morning sickness should stop. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it's not just in the morning."

Finn shrugged and took her hand again as the entered the cafeteria. The entire glee club sat together as they have been for a while now. He looked over as Rachel as she slightly winced and slumped in her chair. "You okay, baby?"

"My back is killing me."

"Oh the joys of being pregnant." Quinn grinned sarcastically.

"Let me help." Finn pulled Rachel out of her chair and onto his lap. He gently rubbed the small of her back, working out the tightness.

"That feels good." Rachel whispered resting her head in her hands.

"I'm guessing you haven't been feeling well." Kurt frowned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I feel terrible. I get sick at least once during the day, my back is killing me, I'm exhausted and I can't sleep, I have these weird cravings, I have to pee all the time…"

"And your boobs are swollen and hurt." Quinn finished with a smirk.

"Yes." Rachel sighed as she moved back to her chair. "And I'm showing. A lot. It's really obvious. People are going to start to realize. I think they already have. Did you show this much?"

"Not as much as you. I started showing a lot when I was later into the pregnancy." Quinn replied. "But you're small that's probably why you're showing so much."

"Hey Rachel." A football player called as he slid his chair next to hers. "Is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Who told you that?" Rachel asked and Finn and Puck prepared themselves to throw the guy away.

"Everyone's talking about it. Everyone noticed your baby bump." He said as he pointed to her protruding belly. "Normally I don't like pregnant women, but you still look hot."

"Okay, that's it." Finn growled as he stood up. But the guy left, before neither Finn nor Puck had the chance to do something.

"I told you it was obvious." Rachel sighed, resting her hands on her belly.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better." Finn said softly.

"It's fine. I don't care that they know. I have enough to worry about." Rachel sighed as she rested her head in her hands. "I think I might fall asleep right here."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Finn asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"No. I'm not going to sleep. If I did fall asleep it would only be a matter of minutes before I woke up from a nightmare that happened."

"You still can't sleep?" Mercedes questioned with a slight frown.

"No. I sleep at fifteen-minute intervals at the most and when I wake up I'm too afraid to go back to sleep. It's like every time I close my eyes…it's…it's happening again." Rachel spoke in a low voice, feeling the urge to cry again. "And it's not healthy to barely get any sleep and I'm not worried about me, but I'm worried about the baby."

"When I can't sleep, my mom reads me a book." Brittany said as she slipped the slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Thanks Brittany, but I think this is something more than just not being able to sleep." Rachel sighed.

"Therapy isn't helping?" Puck asked.

Rachel shook her head, taking a sip from her water bottle. "She doesn't do anything. She thinks she knows everything and she doesn't. She doesn't understand what I'm going through."

"Rachel, you have to give her a chance." Finn said.

"I am." Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Kurt asked, concern in his voice.

"Because if I do, I'll be spending the rest of the school day throwing it up."

"But you're eating, right?"

"Yes, Kurt. Believe me when I'm not sick, I'm eating the weird foods that the baby is making me crave. Like pickles with peanut butter."

"Ewe." Santana cringed.

"Yeah, she's eating. I make sure she takes care of herself." Finn said as he took her hand.

"Yeah, please take care of yourself, Rachel. We've been really worried about you." Kurt said, meaning his words.

"I'm fine." She said, but she wasn't convincing anyone. She even knew that she wasn't fine.

People began to pile into the hallway as the bell rang throughout the school. The glee club stood up, threw out their lunch, and headed to their next class. The rest of the day went by quickly, considering it was the day before break. But they really didn't do anything in class except for watch movies.

Finn and Rachel sat in the front row as they waited for everyone else to arrive to glee club. It was only a few minutes before everyone arrived, including Mr. Schuester. "Okay guys, does anyone have any holiday songs they'd like to sing?"

"I would like to sing a song, Mr. Schuester. Even though I'm Jewish, I still love Christmas." Rachel said as she stood up.

"Okay, go ahead Rachel."

_Snow falling gently on the ground  
>'Tis is the night before<br>And in my heart there is no doubt  
>That this is gonna be<br>The brightest holiday  
>'Cause here you are with me<br>Baby, baby, I can't wait_

_To spend this special time of year with someone who  
>Makes me feel the special way that you do<em>

_Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
>Kissin' underneath the mistletoe<br>People smiling everywhere we go  
>It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love<em>

_Ooh, you make the season bright  
>With the lights reflecting in your eyes<br>All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
>It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love<em>

_We'll stay up late tonight  
>Decorate the tree<br>Just look into my eyes  
>And I will tell you truthfully<br>That I don't need no Santa Claus  
>To hear my Christmas wish<br>I got you in my arms  
>And what could be a better gift<br>Than to spend my very favorite time of year  
>With the one I really love so near, Oh Yeeeaahhh<em>

_Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
>Kissin' underneath the mistletoe<br>People smiling everywhere we go  
>It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love<em>

_Ooh, you make the season bright  
>With the lights reflecting in your eyes<br>All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
>It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love<em>

_And the bells are ringing when I hear you say  
>We'll do it all again on Christmas Day<br>I can't wait_

_Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
>Kissin' underneath the mistletoe<br>People smiling everywhere we go  
>It's Christmas Eve and they can see we're in love<em>

_Ooh, you make the season bright  
>With the lights reflecting in your eyes<br>All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
>It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love<em>

_Walkin' with you in a winter's snow  
>Kissin' underneath the mistletoe<br>People smiling everywhere we go  
>It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love<em>

_Ooh, you make the season bright  
>With the lights reflecting in your eyes<br>All my dreams are comin' true tonight  
>It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love<em>

"That was beautiful Rachel."

_Thanks for reading! I just want to make it a little more clear about the pregnancy timeline since some were confused. Pregnancy starts with the first day of your last period. So Rachel had her period thirteen weeks ago. I hope that made it a little more clearer. Well I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for some upcoming twists! Happy Holidays! Review!_

_P.S. The song is called _Christmas Eve_, by Celine Dion. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"It is going to be a boy." Santana announced to the lunch table, without a hint of doubt in her voice. In just a short while, Finn and Rachel were leaving for their next appointment for the baby where they were going to find out the sex.

"A boy." Puck agreed as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Well they say with a boy, only your stomach gets big. And you're still so skinny, except for the baby bump." Quinn said as she mixed the dressing in her salad.

"I think it's a boy too." Artie said.

"You guys all think it's going to be a boy?" Rachel asked as she spread the peanut butter along her pickle. Now at almost seventeen weeks pregnant, she continued to crave strange foods, like pickles with peanut butter. And when she had a craving, she _had _to satisfy it.

"Yeah. Well like Quinn said, you're still so skinny except for the bump." Mercedes said, before cringing as Rachel took a bite of her pickle with peanut butter. "How do you eat that?"

"It's what the baby wants." Rachel shrugged as she rested a hand on her growing belly.

"I think I actually want it to be a girl." Finn said, looking at Rachel. "I'm mean no matter what it is I will still love him or her unconditionally."

"You're so amazing, Finn." Rachel slightly smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You guys are both amazing." Quinn said. "I mean I couldn't raise Beth and it was completely my responsibility. But with your situation, you're still going to raise the baby. And the two of you are going to do a wonderful job."

"The baby is going to sing before it talks." Kurt laughed.

"It's time to go." Finn said as he stood up and helped Rachel up.

"Call us when you find out." Sam said.

"We will." Rachel said while gently rubbing her belly.

"Good luck." Tina smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Finn said, before the two of them departed from the cafeteria. They handed the woman at the front desk their pass and headed to Finn's car. The ride was short and the doctor's office was empty. There were only two women waiting. One looked as if she was ready to pop and the other was barely showing.

Rachel's name was called within a few minutes. They followed the doctor to the examining room. Finn helped Rachel onto the examining table and stood besides her, holding her hand.

"Okay, so how have you been?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Okay. Well the pregnancy has been okay."

"How are _you _doing?" Dr. Stevens asked again.

"I'm trying. Except it's not really working." Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"You'll get through this. I know you can. You're a strong girl." Dr. Stevens smiled comfortingly. "How is everything going? Have you experienced any new symptoms? Weird symptoms?"

"Well the morning sickness finally went away. I do have some weird cravings. But everything else is the same as last time. Except my stomach is even larger."

"You must have a big baby." Dr. Stevens laughed. "But it's also the position of the baby. Have you had any cramping or bleeding?"

"No."

"Okay, good. Let's take a look at your baby." She turned on the machine as Rachel lifted her maternity shirt, revealing her growing belly. Dr. Stevens rubbed the cold gel across Rachel's stomach, sending chills up Rachel's spine. She then took the wand and moved it around her stomach, while looking at the screen. "There's the head, the shoulders, the arms, the stomach, the legs, it now has little toes and ears. Are we finding out the sex?"

Rachel glanced at Finn for approval and he nodded. "Yes."

"Congratulations, you're having a healthy baby girl."

A smile sprouted across Rachel's lips as tears of joy slid down her cheeks. "And they all thought it was a boy."

"Well you are doing great, Rachel. You will be five months Friday. I will need to see you again in a month."

"Okay, thank you." Rachel said before gently hopping off the table. She took Finn's hand and headed back to the waiting room, where they booked their next appointment. The two of them made their way back to Finn's car.

"Do you want to go shopping for her? You could get things for her nursery?"

Rachel's face lit up and she nodded. "I'd love to."

"Okay, to Babies R Us we go." Finn laughed.

Rachel called her dads, before calling Kurt. She ended up talking to everyone in glee and they were all shocked to find out it was a girl.

"Where are you putting her nursery?" Finn asked.

"That spare room that we kind of made a study. We never really go in there and it's right near my room so it's perfect. My dads already took everything out of there. I think I want to paint it a light pink. And I want her name above her crib."

"What do you want to name her?"

"Oh my god. I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Rachel asked, rubbing her bump.

"I like the name Charlotte." Finn said as he pulled into the Babies R Us parking lot and pulled into the expectant mothers spot.

"That's really pretty. I like that." Rachel smiled. "Charlotte it is."

Finn helped her out and into the store where she grabbed a cart. Before they knew it, their cart had been full with everything they could possibly need for the baby. Finn loaded everything into the car and quickly made a stop at the paint store for Rachel to pick out the paint. Then they returned to her house.

Rachel plopped down on the couch and Finn sat with her, pulling her close. "She's kicking." Rachel smiled.

She took Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach. Finn smiled at the incredible feeling. "She wants to come out to meet her beautiful mommy."

"She has to wait though." Rachel giggled.

Finn smiled, loving the sound of Rachel's laugh. He hadn't heard that laugh in so long.

_Will it stay that way? Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Finn's hands were cupped over Rachel's eyes as he carefully led her to the room. Kurt followed behind them excitedly. When they reached the room, Finn pulled his hands away and a squeal escaped from Rachel's lips. "Oh my god. It's beautiful. I can't believe you guys…" Rachel's voice trailed off as she examined the room that Finn and the rest of the glee club- excluding Kurt who had taken her shopping so they could surprise her- had finished.

The room was painted a light pink accompanied with the espresso colored furniture. On the wall where the crib leaned against, was the name Charlotte spelled in beautiful gold stars. The singing mobile that hung above the crib were stars as well. The bedding was brown with stars and pink and brown boarder. The rest was beautifully detailed, following the star theme.

"Guys…this is amazing." Rachel smiled as a joyful tear slipped from her eye. "I can't believe you did this."

"Well really just me, Puck, Sam, and Mike did it. Even Artie was a big help." Finn laughed. "The girls were pretty useless."

"Hey! Mercedes and I had to fold the clothes because you guys weren't capable of that!" Quinn exclaimed as she placed her hands on her petite waist.

"You guys even put the clothes away?" Rachel asked as she waddled to the dresser. She opened the draws to find all the clothing she bought neatly folded. "You guys are amazing."

"Everything is all ready for when Charlotte comes. Now all we have to do is wait four months." Finn said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's growing waist and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Are you guys nervous?" Quinn asked.

"More than ever." Rachel nodded as she leaned back against Finn.

"Yeah, but I know we'll do fine." Finn said.

Peaceful silence fell between the friends as Rachel admired the room. It was everything she wanted. It was even more than that. It was perfect.

"I have to get going. My mom said she needed me home by three thirty." Mercedes broke the silence as she glanced at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, we should go too." Santana said, speaking for Brittany. "We'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay." Rachel said. Everyone gave Rachel a hug before leaving her and Finn alone. The two sat down on the couch, but were interrupted by Finn's phone vibrating, signaling a text message. He pulled it out to read the message. "Who is it?"

"My mom. She thinks she left the stove on and she can't go back because her and Burt are going to a wedding and they're going to be late if they do. And Kurt is going to some show so she wants me to go." Finn sighed.

"Do you want me to come?" Rachel asked.

"No, you stay here and relax. I'll be ten minutes. If you need anything call." Finn said, before pressing his lips against her and leaving.

Rachel turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. She was suddenly startled as she heard a loud crash from upstairs. Her body froze, but she told herself she was being paranoid. Something probably fell in the nursery. After all, the guys had put it together.

She continued to flip through the channels, despite the uneasy feeling that was settling over her. But she froze again as she heard approaching footsteps. She quickly turned her head and there he was. Her nightmare was standing right there. Jesse St. James. "Oh god." She squealed and jumped up, reaching for her phone. But he quickly approached her, knocking her off her feet. She let out a pained moan as she landed hard on her floor, cutting her arm open on the table.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked evilly and his eyes wandered down to her stomach. "Is that my baby?"

Rachel remained silent, wishing Finn would come running through the door any minute now. She closed her eyes and quickly opened them, hoping it was just a dream. But it wasn't. It was really happening. She slowly began sliding backward as her heart pounded in her chest. Then she suddenly sprang to her feet and darted for the phone, only able to hit the nine before she was knocked down again. He slapped her hard across the face, before attacking her lips. She pulled away, tasting the blood on her lip. "Please don't do this to me."

Jesse wasted no time in ripping her clothing off, even while she fought and screamed. She struggled to get away from him, but he overpowered her. But she wasn't going to let this happen again. She was not going to let him do this to her for the seventh time. But he was winning. She felt sick as she realized she was bare. She flailed and lashed at him, but he continuing to overpower her and beat her. And then it happened for the seventh time. She screamed and squirmed, but no matter what she did, he wouldn't stop.

He finally pulled away, but blood gushed from between her legs, staining the living room rug beneath them. She reached for her clothing and managed to quickly pull them on, despite the fact that they were torn and now bloody. She winced as she was overwhelmed by a cramp from her abdomen. She glanced up at the door. She needed Finn to run through there and save her now.

Jesse dragged her across the room leaving a trail of her blood, but she squirmed and fought. He tied a gag around her and threw the front door open. He quickly threw her in the car, making sure no one was around. He sped away and a little while later came to a stop. He threw open the trunk and roughly grabbed Rachel, dragging her into a familiar house. _His_ house.

He threw her on the floor and crawled on top of her, roughly pushing his lips on hers. She struggled to pull away, squirming beneath him. "Get off of me! You're hurting the baby!"

He just chuckled, as he began to rip her shirt off. "You think I care?"

She fidgeted, struggling to get him off her. "You should! It's your baby!"

His hand smacked her face hard, producing a loud clap. His hands roughly wandered her body until they found their way to the waistband of her torn and bloody leggings. He pulled them down, striking her forcefully each time she fought. He moved back to her shirt and ripped it off, tearing it completely so it could no longer be worn.

Rachel kneed him hard between the legs and scrambled to her feet as he pulled away in pain. She bolted for the door, but he grabbed her, pulling her back against him closely so there was no room between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and she gasped for air. He slid his arms back so his hands were now clenching her neck, before spinning her around and slamming her hard against the wall. "Please don't do this again. You're breaking your bail. If you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone. You won't get in trouble."

"I'm getting what I want, whether you like it or not." He smirked, sliding down the strap of her bra. "You're so sexy." He growled, making her feel sick. She kicked him again, but this time he violently collided his fist with her stomach. She let out a pained gasp as she collapsed to the floor, clenching her belly. "Don't fight."

Tears streamed down her face as she bent over in pain. "Please don't do this to me. _Please._ For the baby." She pleaded as pain continued to shoot through her abdomen. It felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her with a knife.

Finn hopped out of his car and made his way up Rachel's front porch. He paused at the door, confused as to why the door was slightly open. He knew she would have locked the door. He slowly opened it and gasped as he saw the trail of blood on the floor. His heart began to race and thoughts ran through his head. "Rachel? Rach?" He walked further into the house, searching for her. He spotted her phone on the couch, growing more nervous. Then the puddle of blood on the rug caught his eye. He grabbed the phone and ran upstairs, searching through the house. He opened Rachel's door and found the window open. Rachel's window hadn't been open and wouldn't have been especially considering that it was freezing out. "Oh god. Rachel!"

He quickly dialed 911, pacing back and forth terrified. Why did he have to leave her?

Jesse crawled back on top of Rachel, crushing her. He assaulted her upper body, ignoring her pleads. His hands then roamed down her body, slipping his fingers beneath the band on her underwear. Her body tensed even more than it had. "_Please_, don't do this. Haven't you done this enough?"

"I could never get enough of you." He grinned, tearing off her underwear and tossing them across the room. His hands moved to her thighs, now harassing her lower body. She winced and begged for him to stop with each touch, but he ignored her, beating her every time she squirmed and fought.

Jesse stood up and began to unbutton his jeans. Rachel stumbled to her feet, but Jesse quickly pushed her, kicking her stomach. She closed her eyes, struggling to block out the stabbing pain. It was getting worse with every second. He pulled off his pants and crawled back on her. "No! No! No! Please not again! Please! Get off me! Get off! Stop it! Stop!" She shrieked and squirmed as he roughly pinned her wrists above her head, creating new marks. But he ignored her, making this rape number eight. She continued to sob and squirm. "Stop! Please stop it! You're hurting me! Get off me!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, punching her arm. "You know you want this. You were begging for this, you slut."

Rachel sobbed, closing her eyes. She tried to drift to another world, but the pain was too much. She squirmed and fought as much as she could, but he continued to beat her with more force throughout the assault.

After what seemed like a lifetime- and was very well at the least forty minutes- he pulled away from her. She wanted to get up and run, but she couldn't. Her body was in excruciating pain. She could barely move. Her body trembled and she watched as he disappeared to the other room. She sobbed harder, feeling new hot blood trickle down her legs, forming a puddle beneath her. This assault was the worse out of all of them. She didn't think it could get any worse.

She forced herself up, feeling more pain shoot throughout her body. She gradually crawled to the door and just as she had her hand on the knob, she was pulled to the floor and beaten.

Finn paced the floor of the Berry's living room. Police officer, firemen, detectives, paramedics, Rachel's dads, and the entire glee club were in the Berry house. Finn couldn't take this any longer. She had now been missing for almost five hours. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked as he jumped off the couch.

"To find her. I can't just sit here while she's probably being tortured right now." Finn said, biting back a sob. "You're not stopping me."

"I'll come with you." Puck grabbed his jacket and followed Finn out into the icy world. They jumped in the car, not bothering to tell anyone they were going. "Go to that place he took her last time. He'd be stupid enough to take her there again."

Finn nodded and sped out of the driveway. He needed to find her and he needed to find her quick. Before it was too late.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. It's getting intense again. I wanted to make something clearer last chapter, but forgot. Some were still confused on the pregnancy timeline. I have done numerous counts of research and have learned this is health class several time that pregnancy technically starts with the woman's first day of their last period. Many believe pregnancy starts with sex. This is true as well. Pregnancy does indeed start with sex, however doctors calculate one's pregnancy by their last menstrual period. They add two weeks because most do not know when they exactly conceived. I hope this made this a bit clearer. Sorry for any confusion. I hope you all enjoyed! Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rachel lied on the floor, cold and bare, struggling to stay conscious. She was blacking out from the unbearable pain. She had been held hostage for almost nine hours now. And it didn't help that she was quickly losing large amounts of blood. And a terrible pain would hit her abdomen every few minutes and she prayed that they weren't contractions. She feared for the life of her baby. Her innocent baby.

Jesse sat in front of the door, staring at the screen on his phone. He had been there for hours now, letting Rachel suffer on the floor. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly felt the urge to push. This couldn't be happening. Not here and not now. It was way too early. She was only twenty-four weeks along.

She struggled to resist the urge, but it was becoming overpowering and the pain was unbearable. She moaned as she brought her bruised and bloody legs up and began to push. She had never experienced such pain in her life. She let out a squeal and continued to push. And suddenly there was a silent, tiny baby girl lying before her.

She gasped and scooped the baby, holding her close. It was the tiniest thing she'd ever seen, but actually pretty large for four months premature. With big brown eyes and dark hair, she looked just like Rachel. She was beautiful. Rachel gently patted her behind like she'd seen doctors do after a baby is born to make them cry. The baby let out a tiny scream, but returned to silent. "It's okay. Mommy's here. I…I love you."

Rachel rocked the tiny creature back and forth. It was crazy how much she had loved this baby already. She tied a knot in the umbilical cord. She felt helpless. She didn't know what to do to help her baby. The whole thing felt so surreal. It was a living nightmare.

Jesse finally put his phone down and stood up. He loomed over her and she winced as he kicked her. Her body trembled more as he quickly threw his jeans off. "Time for round three. I need more satisfaction."

Rachel sobbed harder, wishing someone would bust through the door and save her and the baby. But they didn't. "Please don't do this again. I need to get to a hospital now. For the baby. _Your _baby" She whispered in a husky voice. She barely had any energy to speak. But he ignored her and began to assault her with his hands. "Stop it! She needs to see a doctor now!"

"You know you want this, slut. You're nothing but a worthless slut." He grinned evilly.

Rachel held Charlotte closer, but she began to wheeze. "No, baby please. C'mon keep breathing. Please." But the wheezing increased and soon she went still. "No! Charlotte! Please c'mon." She gently shook the baby, trying to get her to move. She began CPR, but she remained completely still. Lifeless. "No!" She screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jesse pulled the baby away and threw her to the side. He crawled on top of Rachel and pinned her wrists above her head. This time there was no belly in the way. Rachel's stomach was completely flat now almost as if she had never been pregnant in the first place.

"No! Get off me!" She shrieked, surprising herself that she still could scream. "Help me! Somebody help!" She screamed even louder, but her throat burned. And in one swift move, she was raped nine times.

She closed her eyes, wanting more than anything, for it to be over. But he continued his assault, beating her throughout it. She sobbed and wriggled beneath him, pleading him to stop. But he ignored her. This one lasted almost an hour and was even worse than the last one, which Rachel thought was impossible. He pulled away and glared at her when he saw the amount of blood on the floor beneath her and the amount that was still pouring out from between her legs. "You better clean that up."

He tied the gag back on her and sat down against the wall, watching her. She knew it was useless to get up and run. That would only receive her another beating, which she couldn't afford. And she didn't even know if she could get up at this point. All she wanted right now was to just die.

She continued to lie there, wanting to be in Finn's arms. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted to smell his fresh scent and feel the smooth muscles on his arms. She wanted to feel his gentle kisses. But instead she was here, being attacked and slowly dying. And her baby was gone. Her innocent baby.

Jesse's eyes widened as he heard two car doors slam shut. The sound was close. He remained in his spot, though, until the doorknob began to rattle. Rachel didn't know whether she should be scared or if it was someone to help her.

The door flew open and Finn and Puck stood in the doorway, horrified by the sight. Jesse started to run, but Puck darted after him and pulled him to the ground. Finn jumped on top of him, throwing continuous punches, even after he was knocked out.

Puck finally pulled him away. "Finn, you're going to kill him."

"That's what I want!" He screamed furiously, still swinging his arm.

"Man, no. If you kill him, you might get in trouble. Rachel can't have that right now." Puck said.

Finn darted to Rachel, pulling the gag off of her. Her entire body was shuddering violently and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Blood gushed down her legs and she was covered in scrapes, bruises, and marks. She was left in her slightly torn bra and bloody underwear. Finn pulled his jacket off and slipped it around her, pulling her close. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you now. You're safe."

"The ambulance is on its way." Puck said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He wanted to kill Jesse for doing this to her, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he would get in too much trouble and Rachel needed _everyone_ right now. But Rachel was the only thing stopping him from killing Jesse. He belonged dead.

"The…the baby." Rachel was hardly audible, but loud enough for Finn and Puck to hear.

"Shh, you're going to be okay." Finn whispered, soothingly. But he couldn't promise her that. They all knew that it wasn't going to be okay. That they were back to where they had begun. Even worse than that. The slight progress that they had finally made was all gone just like that.

"No…she's gone." She whispered, trembling even harder.

Finn froze and suddenly realized that Rachel's stomach was flat. That there was no longer a large bump. He turned his head and saw the dead little girl lying on the floor. "Oh god."

Puck turned away, feeling sick. He couldn't imagine how Rachel felt. He felt terrible giving Beth up for adoption, but Rachel's baby was_ taken _from her. And that wasn't the only problem.

The sirens finally filled the air and paramedics, firefighters, and police officers bombarded into the house. They pulled Rachel onto a gurney and she winced at each touch. Finn threw his car keys to Puck and hopped into the ambulance with Rachel, holding her hand as they quickly began to examine her. The hospital was only a minute or two away and it was complete chaos as they wheeled her into the emergency room.

"My baby." Rachel sobbed as she held on tight to Finn's hand.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A doctor said politely.

"No!" Rachel shrieked. "He can't go! He has to stay! Please don't make him go!"

"You can stay." The doctor changed her mind. "Someone call for a rape kit! I need an OB/GYN! She delivered the baby at twenty four weeks!"

"BP is seventy six over forty two!"

"Heart rate is one twenty six!"

Rachel let out a horrifying shriek as the doctor pulled off her blood soaked underwear. "Rachel, shh, it's okay. You're safe now. They're not going to hurt you, they're going to help you."

The doctor slipped the blood dripping underwear into a bag and sent it for testing. She then gently moved Rachel's legs apart, but she squirmed and fought. "Rachel sweetie, I need to examine you. I'm not going to hurt you."

"No! Don't touch me! Please stop it! Get off me!" She lashed out at the first touch as scenes from events that happened not even an hour ago, flashed through her mind. "_Please!_ Just get off of me!"

"Rachel, they're not hurting you. They need to examine you to get you better." Finn spoke soothingly as he pushed her loose curls out of her face.

The nurses held Rachel down as the doctor began the examination. She still struggled to move with each touch, thinking some of the doctors and the nurses around her were Jesse. "Help! He's right there! He's right there!"

"Rachel, he's not here. He's in jail. It's in your head, baby." Finn whispered softly, hiding his fear for her health

They quickly performed a rape kit, which didn't help with Rachel's trauma. They didn't think this could get any worse.

_Thanks for reading! I know it's getting very intense! It will eventually get better and I promise there will be a happy ending. But we have a while till the end. I also want to say happy new year! I don't usually update this quickly, but I figure since I left a cliff hanger and that it's the new year I'd update for you guys. Let me know what you think! Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hours passed and everything finally began to calm down. Rachel was a mess physically and mentally. She had more internal lacerations and hemorrhages and the slight chance she had of having children was now practically completely gone. It would be nearly impossible. She also received an uncountable amount of stitches internally, as well as on a few scrapes on her body and on her lip. She also had two fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, ankle, and wrist, a minor concussion, as well as a laceration of the scalp, which led to a minor hemorrhage, a torn knee ligament, and a torn ankle tendon. And besides that, her body was completely battered. New bruises, scratches, and marks covered her body completely. And she could barely move. She had been in much more pain than the last time he had taken her hostage. She didn't think it could get any worse after that last time, but now here she was and it was ten times worse.

The nurse helped her shower and she was in there forever. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't feel clean. After her shower, she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that someone had gotten from her house. While she was showering, Finn went out to her dads and the entire glee club, including Mr. Schuester, to explain everything. They were all mortified and wanted to see her, but they knew to wait until she was ready. Right now the only person she wanted was Finn and they all understood and accepted that.

The nurse brought her back and practically lifted her completely to help her back into bed. Then she left and Rachel was finally left alone with Finn. "Are you doing any better?"

"I…I've never felt so horrible in my life." She whispered as tears painted her pale cheeks.

"What…what happened?" Finn asked, managing to hold back his tears.

"He broke in after you left from upstairs. I…I don't know how. I…I swear everything was locked. And then he attacked me. I…I tried to escape and call…but I couldn't. He…he did it once there. And then he took me to his house. He…he beat me so bad. And he…he…did it _twice_. It was terrible, Finn. They were the worst out of all of them. Especially the third one. And…it…it lasted for like an hour. And I delivered…before the…the third one. I must have went into labor when he…he first took me. She…she was so tiny and beautiful. I…I love her so much…but she…she…_died in my arms."_ She was now sobbing and Finn struggled to keep his tears back.

"Oh god, Rachel." Finn felt sick. He couldn't tolerate seeing her in all this pain. "You're going to be okay. We're…we're going to get you help."

"He…he killed his own _baby_." Rachel cried, staring ahead. "I wouldn't have gone into labor if it weren't for…for him. His abuse caused me to go into labor."

"He deserves to be killed." Finn gritted his teeth in anger. How could somebody be so cruel? Especially to Rachel. She was so innocent and beautiful and tiny. Hurting Rachel was like hurting a puppy. "Rachel, the police are going to question you tomorrow."

"But…I…I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, but you have to. This is to help get him in jail. I'll be with you through it all. You can do it, I know you can. You did it last time." Finn said, before gingerly pressing his lips against her forehead. "Everyone wants to see you."

"I…I guess you could get them." Rachel wiped her cheeks, but tears still gently fell from her eyes.

Finn gently kissed her lips, before departing from the room. He strolled down the hall, making his way to the waiting room, where everyone waited anxiously.

"How is she doing?" Hiram asked as he jumped out of his seat.

"Not…not so good. The slight progress she made is completely gone and she's even worse than she was last time this happened. And she's in much more pain. She can barely move. She told me that he…he…raped her three times this time and that these were the worst out of all of them. And she's devastated about…about Charlotte. But she wants to see you guys." Finn said and everyone began to stand up, most of their cheeks dampened with tears. "But try not to mention the…attack or ask too many questions about it."

Everyone nodded and followed Finn to the room. Rachel lay in the bed, wires attached to her in various places. The machine beside her beeped repeatedly, was monitoring her heart. She stared ahead with a traumatized and terrified expression painted across her face. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy and her eyes were filled with tears that she struggled to hold back. She looked so _tiny_. There was no bump in the covers from her stomach. Instead it was completely flat. Bruises and scratches covered her face, but even still she looked gorgeous. Her arms were bruised and her shoulder and wrist were swollen. There were viscous bite marks trailing down her neck-as well as finger marks surrounded her neck to the top of her chest, but that was all they could see. The rest of her body was covered and they didn't want to know the marks beneath the covers.

Hiram and Leroy dashed to her side, each giving her a soft kiss. "Oh sweetie, we love you so much."

"I love you guys too." She whispered, barely audible.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked, wishing there were some way she could help the damaged girl before her.

"Not…not good."

"Just hang in there, hon. You'll get through this." Kurt said.

"Rachel, is there something we can do to make you feel better?" Leroy asked.

"Rewind time and change the things that happened to me. Make sure I had never dated _him._ Bring my baby back to life." Her voice was so innocent and terrified, shattering Finn's heart into a million little pieces. "But those things are all impossible."

The room went silent as everyone tried to find comforting words. But the truth was, there were no words to comfort her. No matter what you told her, she wasn't going to feel any better.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mercedes offered.

Rachel shook her head. "I…I don't really have an appetite right now."

"How long do you have to stay here?" Sam asked.

"I think for a few nights."

"Does that hurt?" Santana asked, pointing at the IV needle beneath Rachel's bruised skin.

Rachel glanced at her like she was crazy. "That's the least of my pain."

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I…I was upset when I _gave_ my baby up. So I can't even imagine what you are going through." Quinn frowned at the depressed brunette.

"It was my fault. I should have been able to protect her." Rachel was no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Rachel, none of this is your fault. You had no control over this. You did everything you could." Hiram spoke softly, his heart breaking for his traumatized daughter.

"Please stop blaming yourself." Finn whispered. He couldn't stand that she thought this was her fault.

A nurse slightly smiled as she stepped inside the room. "I am very sorry, but I am going to ask you to leave. I've already let you stay past the time I was supposed to make you leave. Parents can stay of course. But it is getting late and Rachel needs her rest. You can return in the morning, though."

"Can he stay?" Rachel asked nervously, pulling on Finn's hand.

"Yes, he can stay." The nurse smiled and begun to change Rachel's IV bag.

"Bye Rachel, feel better." Quinn said.

"Hang in there, Rach."

Everyone said their good-byes and comforting words, before departing from the room.

Rachel winced as she scooted over and patted the spot beside her for Finn to sit. He slipped beside her and pulled her close. "Daddy, Dad, why don't you guys go home?"

"We don't want to leave you, sweetheart."

"But you're not going to get any sleep here." Rachel frowned.

"We don't need sleep. We want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm…I'm fine." She said, although they all knew she wasn't. "I have Finn here and there are doctors and nurses constantly checking in. I want you guys to go home and get sleep. You'll make me upset if you don't."

"Pumpkin, we're fine with not getting sleep. All we care about is you." Hiram said.

"But you're making me feel bad. _Please_ just go home. I want you guys to be comfortable and get sleep. And you can come back first thing in the morning."

"Rachel." Leroy sighed with hesitation. "We'll go, but only because we don't want you to feel bad and because we know you're in good care with Finn and the nurses and doctors. But we'll be back in the morning. And if you need anything at all at anytime, please just call."

Rachel nodded and her fathers both kissed her goodbye, before leaving. Rachel rested her head against Finn's chest and his fingers danced in her soft hair. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy and exhaustion began to overwhelm her. She soon closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. But only a few minutes later, she shot her head up, opening her eyes and her breathing grew rapid.

"Rachel, you okay?" Finn asked.

"I…I had a nightmare." She whispered, telling herself over and over in her head that is was only a nightmare. This was another reason she wanted her fathers to leave. She didn't want them to see her like this.

"Go back to sleep. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." Finn said softly, gingerly pressing his lips to her head.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against his chest. She wanted to sleep, but at the same time she didn't. She was too scared to close her eyes again and she knew if she did, it would only be a few minutes before she was awoken by a realistic nightmare.

_Review! _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rachel stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She sniffled and glanced at Finn as he slightly moved. He opened his eyes and looked at her nervously. "Are you okay?"

"It just hurts so badly. Worse than yesterday."

"What hurts?" Finn asked.

"Everything." She whispered. "And I'm so tired."

Last night was terrible. She was awoken every few minutes by graphic nightmares. And if they didn't awaken her, Finn had to wake her because she was crying and screaming. He wished there were some way he could help her.

"Do you want me to get the nurse? I'm sure they could give you some more pain killers."

But just as he said that, the nurse entered with a bright smile. "Hello darling, how are you doing this morning?"

"Not too good. I'm in a lot of pain. Worse than yesterday."

"Yeah, that's common. We'll give you some more medicine." She left, but soon returned with pills and a glass of water, which she handed to Rachel.

Rachel took the glass with her shaky hand and put the pill in her mouth. Finn cringed as his eyes caught the angry red marks surrounding her wrists. He didn't want to think of the things that Jesse had done to Rachel. And he couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in. Not only was she brutally beaten and assaulted, but she also delivered a baby without any medication or help. Most women are in terrible pain just after a delivery, but Rachel had to deal with that pain and so much more.

"Rachel, there is also somebody here to see you."

"You can send them in." Rachel said.

The nurse nodded and left, but soon opened the door to let the brunette woman, holding a baby into the room.

Rachel was shocked to see Shelby standing before her. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I've heard everything that happened. I am so sorry. I feel…terrible for you. I had to come see you." Shelby took a step closer, on the verge of tears.

"Is that Beth?" Finn asked pointing to the baby.

"Yes, this is her." Shelby smiled as she glanced at her daughter. She had dirty blonde hair with big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She was a perfect mix of Quinn and Puck.

"She's really cute." Rachel said, forcing a very slight smile at the little girl. But it was painful to see the little girl. So badly did she want to be cuddling Charlotte. But that would _never _happen.

"Say thank you, Beth." Shelby turned to her daughter, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Tha you." Beth said sweetly, staring at Rachel.

"So how are you feeling?" Shelby asked.

"Not…not so good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Rachel whispered huskily. "I just want to forget."

"But sweetie, that's not going to happen. I wish it would, but it's not going to." Shelby said softly.

"How did you find out I was here?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"Your fathers called me this morning and explained everything that's been happening. They told me they didn't know what to do and that they thought this was a job for a mother. They wanted me to talk to you and the second I found out you were here, I had to come see you."

"I just want to go home." Rachel whined as tears began to well in her blood shot eyes.

"I know, but you have to stay here just for a few nights." Finn said. "Actually, while you're talking to your mom, do you mind if I run home quickly just to shower and change. And then I'll be right back here."

"That's fine." Rachel said.

Finn stood up and slightly stretched. "Do you want me to bring you anything? Something from home?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll only be like fifteen minutes." Finn said, before connecting his lips with Rachel's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said, watching as he left.

"He seems to treat you very well." Shelby smiled.

"He does. He's amazing. He's been with me through everything." Rachel said. "I…I don't know what to do anymore. I…I can't do this anymore."

"Rachel, you can get through this. You don't give up for anything."

"But this is different. I just feel so dirty and worthless. I am worthless. He…he took everything from me. And not just once, but…but _nine _times." Rachel could no longer hold back her tears.

"But you still have _so _much."

"No I don't. I'm worthless. And I'm dirty. Nobody wants that. And now I won't make it on Broadway or be famous because of that. I wanted my first time to be with Finn and _only_ Finn when I was ready and it was supposed to be special. But he took that decision away from me. And I…I can't have kids anymore. He took away my dignity, my spirit, my identity, my strength, my hope, my innocence, my trust. He even took away my _baby. _He took everything and I'll never get them back. And I can't sleep, or even close my eyes, or move without being in pain, or look in the mirror because all I see are bruises and scratches, and marks." Rachel was now sobbing as she vented to her mother.

"Honey, you are not worthless. You are worth _so _much."

"No I'm not. And I just feel so alone. Nobody understands what I'm going through."

"Why don't you go to group therapy? They have group therapy with people who were raped or abused like you."

Rachel attempted to shrug but she whimpered and cringed as an unbearable pain shot through her shoulder.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need me to get the nurse?" Shelby asked concerned, as she switched Beth to her other hip.

"No…I…I think I'm fine." Rachel sniffled. "I just want all this pain to go away."

"I know, hopefully soon it will."

"It was just so horrible. It never ended. He just kept going. The third one lasted at least an hour. And he…he just kept…beating me and…touching me. I…I just wanted him to stop." Rachel broke into more sobs, as she attempted to block away the memories that flickered through her mind constantly.

"You don't deserve this." Shelby said as she struggled not to break into sobs like her daughter.

"Obviously I did. I…I asked for it. I…I'm a worthless slut."

"Rachel, no. You are not. And you didn't ask for this. What happened was in no way your fault. It was completely his. He committed the crime for his own reasons, not because of anything you did. And you don't deserve this at all. You are a wonderful, talented, beautiful, innocent young girl." A tear slipped from Shelby's eye as she stared at her broken daughter.

"Not anymore."

"You are still the same girl you were."

"Not I'm not!" Rachel screamed furiously. "How can you say that! I'm completely different! I can't sleep anymore, I can't remember the last time I was happy, I barely trust anyone anymore, I'm always crying, I can't close my eyes, I'm _always _thinking about what happened, I'm always in pain, I always feel filthy, my body is covered with bruises and scratches and marks, I can't have kids anymore. He took everything away from me! How many times do I have to say that!"

"But you are still wonderful and talented and beautiful and innocent." Shelby said gently, having no intent to upset her daughter.

"No I'm not. I'm nothing anymore. And I'm certainly not innocent. He took that away from me. And I was never beautiful, but I'm really not anymore. My body is damaged."

"Rachel, you are gorgeous. And you are still innocent. What happened did not count and you are still wonderful and talented. You're extremely talented. The most talented person I know."

Finn returned cradling a bouquet of colorful assorted flowers. He smiled as he entered the room and made his way to Rachel, leaning into her to kiss her lips. He extended his arms to hand her the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you, that is very sweet." She attempted to smile, but it was nearly impossible. She took the flowers from Finn, but winced in pain as she did so.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking the flowers from her and placing them on the table beside the bed.

"It just hurts even more to move." She whispered.

"Are you okay? Were you crying?" Finn asked as he observed her dampened cheeks and puffy eyes. It seemed that every time he looked at her he could see she was in severe pain physically and emotionally.

"Aren't I always?" She said and once again tears emerged from her tired eyes. "I didn't think it could get any worse and now it's twenty times worse."

"Shh, it's going to get better. We are going to get through this and you are going to be out of pain and happy again. It's going to take some time, but we're going to do it." Finn promised as he laced his fingers with her finger marked ones. What he wouldn't give to see that beautiful smile and hear that sexy laugh. He would do anything to make her feel better. To make her happy and to get rid of her trauma and pain.

_Review! _

.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rachel slowly emerged from her room, dragging herself to the bathroom. The house was quiet and still. Nobody was home. She had been discharged from the hospital yesterday, after being forced to stay there for four sleepless nights. But when she got home all she did was lay in her bed and cry while Finn comforted and cuddled her. He wanted to stay home from school with her today, but she insisted he go. She didn't want him to miss anymore school and she needed him to bring her notes and homework and fill her in on everything that she has been missing. Her fathers too wanted to stay home with her, but they both had important meetings for work that they could not cancel. But she insisted that she would be fine by herself. In fact she needed some alone time.

She pulled off her clothes, wincing at she did so. Her body was still in an incredible amount of pain. Still as bad as it had been. Except now she was actually able to walk without collapsing. But even so she couldn't walk that great. It was at a slow pace and it still ached to do so.

She pulled her soft hair out of her brown hair tie and turned the shower water on. She turned it on it's hottest setting, before slowly stepping inside. The water burned her skin and she hoped it was rid her pain and filthiness.

She scrubbed herself so hard until she began to slightly bleed. She just wanted to feel clean. She wanted to get _him _off of her. But that was impossible no matter how much or how hard she tried.

She became nauseous as steam crowded the bathroom, fogging the mirror above the sink. She finally gave up and frustration bubbled inside her. She grabbed her towel and did the best to dry her body without causing anymore pain, but that was impossible. Once she was dry, she gently rung the water out of her dark hair and wrapped the towel around her petite body. She grabbed the pile of her clothing and made her way back to her room. She plopped the clothes down onto her bed and pulled the towel off. She stood before the mirror, gasping as she gawked at the reflection staring back at her.

There were marks everywhere. Bruises, scratches, bite marks, finger marks. Everywhere. Finger marks surrounded her neck from when he attempted to choke her. A trail of bite marks started at her neck and led down to her breasts, which were swollen and bruised. There were scratches and bruises the size of fists on her now flat stomach. Her waist and hips were completely bruised. Her thighs had the most bruises. They were covered in scratches and bite marks, as well. And she could even the slight remain of two handprints when he forcefully separated her legs against her will. Her legs were probably the least bruised except for her injured knee and ankle, which swelled severely. Her arms were only a slight bit more bruised than her legs, but they were covered with marks. Angry red marks the size of fingers surrounded her wrists, as well as her upper arm.

She turned to look at the back of her body. Her shoulders were badly bruised and her right was noticeably swollen. Enormous bruises ran along her back and down her spine. Even her butt was bruised. Most likely from the many times she fell on it. The backs of her legs were bruises as well.

She turned back around and took a step closer, examining her face. A brutal bruise the size of a fist lay below her eye. Her lips were slightly swollen and a scar formed where she received her stitches. There were a few scratches and her eyes were blood shot. Even so, she looked beautiful, but in her mind she was unsightly.

She opened her drawer and pulled out sweatpants and a T-shirt. She pulled on her bra and underwear, before slipping on her clothes. She slightly dried her hair, before departing from her bedroom. She started for the staircase, but paused as the room adjacent from hers caught her eye. She slowly approached it, opening the door. Sobs escaped from her throat as she gaped at the beautiful nursery. The nursery which they no longer had any use for. And they never would because she was unable to have children.

She dropped to the floor as she felt her knees go weak. Although she hid this from everyone, she couldn't get her mind off of Charlotte. She sobbed on the floor, tired of all of this. She planted her feet on the floor and furiously went back to her room. She took everything she could, throwing it heatedly. She was done with this. She was done of feeling this way. Of living like this. She headed to the bathroom and grabbed a razor from the medicine cabinet, crying harder as she bumped into things, causing them to fall to the floor with a crash.

She pulled the cap off of the sharp razor and didn't hesitate to press it against the bruised skin on her arm. She pushed it deeper and deeper, watching as blood gushed from her new gash and splashed onto the tiled floor. The sharp, stinging pain felt good, distracting her mind from the traumatic events that constantly ran through her mind.

She continued to press even deeper, ignoring the dizziness that began to overwhelm her. Her vision went faint and she collapsed to the floor. The razor clinked beside her as she felt the room spin even faster. She could here her phone ringing from her room. Then only a minute later the house phone rang. She could hear Finn's nervous voice on the answering machine, but it faded out as everything went black.

_Uh oh! Thanks for reading! I just want you to know that I do not enjoy making Rachel suffer. It's just for the sake of the story and I promise it will eventually get happy. I hope you enjoyed! Review! _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Finn paced the hallway with his phone to his ear. He shook his head and nervously hit the end call button. He ran a hand through his hair, anxiously and turned to Puck and Quinn who stood by him. "She's not answering. I'm going over there."

"We'll come." Puck said, following as Finn began to quickly walk down the hall. "I'm sure she's fine."

"He couldn't have escaped right?" Quinn asked nervously as she struggled to keep up with their quick pace.

"I…I don't think so." Puck said, hoping he was right.

Finn didn't even bother to stop at the front desk. He just left and quickly headed to his car. Puck got in the passenger seat and Quinn slipped into the back, nervously biting her nails. It only took two minutes to get to Rachel's house and the second Finn pulled into the driveway he ran out and pulled a key out of his pocket. He didn't even bother to ring the bell. He quickly ran in with Puck and Quinn behind him. "Rachel? Rachel, are you okay? Rachel?"

They all began to grow more nervous as Finn darted up the stairs. He threw open her bedroom door and gasped as he saw her things thrown everywhere. "Rachel?" He called again as he noticed the bathroom light on. He quickly ran to it and his eyes widened as he saw her. She was sprawled out on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood. Blood continued to pour out of the deep gash on her arm and a bloody razor was lying on the floor beside her. "Oh my god! Somebody call 911! Rachel!"

"Oh god." Quinn gasped and turned away. The sight was sickening.

Finn grabbed a towel and pressed it tightly against the deadly wound. He leaned his head against her chest, slightly relieved to hear her heart beat. He gently shook her, trying to waken her. "C'mon Rachel. Please wake up. Rachel, please."

Puck pulled his phone out and dialed 911. It felt as if he had been doing this way too many times. And each time it had been for Rachel.

Quinn left the bathroom and soon returned with a first aid kit. She shakily opened it and moved everything around, pulling out a gauze pad. She opened it quickly and threw it to Finn. He put it on her gash, but it was quickly absorbed with blood. He threw it on the floor and grabbed another towel, pressing hard in attempt to stop the gushing blood. "Please Rachel. Please be okay. You know how much I love you. You have to be okay. I can't survive without you."

The three of them watched, terrified for Rachel's life. After what felt like hours, sirens screamed through the neighborhood until they sounded closer and closer. Paramedics ran upstairs and grabbed Rachel. They placed her on a gurney and rushed her to the ambulance. The three friends quickly followed behind and Finn threw his car keys at Puck. "Meet me at the hospital. I'm going in the ambulance with her."

Puck nodded and he and Quinn hopped in the car as Finn followed the paramedics into the ambulance. He took Rachel's non-bloody hand and pressed his lips to it. He squeezed it comfortingly and let the tears fall from his eyes. It was all too much now. He hated seeing her this way. She was in so much pain and he couldn't help her. And it was all because of Jesse.

Finn followed as they rushed Rachel into the hospital and into the closest room available. Doctors and nurses took over and it was chaotic. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No, you don't understand. That's my girlfriend!" Finn screamed.

"Sir, I am sorry, but you need to leave."

"But she needs me!"

"Sir, I am sorry." The nurse said once more and gently pushed him out of the room.

He strolled to the waiting room where Puck and Quinn waited anxiously. Quinn's cheeks were painted with tears and Puck had a mixed expression of anger and sadness. "I'm not allowed to stay in there."

"It'll be okay. She's strong. She'll make it through."

"And what's going to happen next? She was trying to kill herself. It's only going to be a matter of time before she tries to kill herself again. And what happens when she tries something worse? Overdosing? Hanging herself? Suffocating herself? Jumping off a bridge?"

"Finn, she's not going to do that." Puck cut in.

"Yes she is. I _know _what she did was to try and kill herself. Everything is becoming too much for her to handle. I've never seen someone as traumatized at her. And it just keeps getting worse even when you think it can't. She was raped _nine _times and kept it a secret for a week. She was beaten and harassed and threatened. She was pregnant with _his _child. And then he practically _killed _that child. I don't think it could get any worse, but last time I thought that it worsened about twenty times. She…she can't do this anymore. She's in so much pain and she can't sleep. She flinches every time she hears something. She always scared and can barely trust anyone anymore. And she's _always _thinking about it." Finn's voice began to shake as tears welled in his eyes.

"But…but she's going to get better." Quinn sniffled as she brought her hand to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"We keep saying that, but she's not." Finn said as a tear escaped from his eye.

"She hasn't been given a chance because he keeps…doing it to her." Puck said feeling a burst of anger at the mention of Jesse. He wanted to kill him so badly.

Finn shut his eyes, sick at the thought. He brought his hand to his forehead and pressed his fingers against his temple. He turned to the wall and collided his fist with it, producing a loud bang. He turned and threw his body against the wall, sliding down it until his body was resting on the ground. He leaned his head back and tears began to steam rapidly from his eyes.

Quinn and Puck watched, helplessly. Quinn had not once ever seen him shed a single tear. And Puck had only seen him cry twice before. The day the glee club found out about Rachel's rape and he went to go talk to Finn after he furiously left and right after the two of them had accidentally seen part of the video of the first assault.

Shelby stumbled into the hospital, with Beth resting on her hip. But her heart broke as she realized he was sobbing. "Is she okay?"

"How did you find out?" Finn said, wiping at his tears even though more continued to fall from his eyes.

"I don't know what's going on. I passed by the house and saw the ambulances and everything."

Both Quinn and Puck gasped as they saw the little girl in her arms. Quinn brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes began to water again. "Beth…"

"Oh god. She's…beautiful." Puck whispered as he stared at the little girl that represented the two of them.

Shelby turned to them and held Beth out to Quinn. Quinn looked at her for approval and Shelby nodded. Quinn held the little girl and gently hugged her. She cuddled her as a tear slipped from her eye.

"What's going on? Please tell me she's okay." Shelby begged on the edge of tears.

"We don't know anything. She cut herself badly and was passed out when we found her. I think she was…she was trying to kill herself." Finn explained before beginning to cry harder.

"Oh god." Shelby brought her hand to her mouth as she too began to cry as if it were contagious.

Hours passed and the hospital had gradually filled with people for Rachel- the rest of the glee club, her dads, Mr. Schuester, and even Emma. They all waited anxiously but there had still been no news on Rachel.

As a nurse finally stepped into the waiting room, Finn shot up. "Is she okay?"

"Well, the wound was very deep and she lost a lot of blood. If you found her any later, she may not have made it. She required many stitches. She's okay _physically_- well besides the amount of pain she is still in from everything else that happened and all of her injuries from that- but mentally and emotionally she's not okay. We've concluded this to a suicide attempt. She is beyond traumatized and scared. Her PTSD is very bad and she's also depressed. I mean, anyone would be if they went through what she did. I think she is in too much stress. Everything is becoming too much for her too handle. She's only seventeen. It's too much even for an adult."

"Well how can we help her? I mean, we've been trying everything." Hiram stood up and unshed tears slightly blurred his vision.

"Well therapy. I suggest group therapy as well so she can communicate with others who have been assaulted or abused. I think she is feeling very alone, which is common in rape victims because nobody understands what they are going through. Just be there for her and listen to her. Since she is no longer pregnant, she should also be put on medication to help. Maybe even a sleeping pill. She has hardly been sleeping and it is very unhealthy. She needs to heal. She is in an incredible amount of pain considering her severe injuries and they're not going to heal without sleep."

"Can we see her?" Finn asked as tears continued to drip down his face.

"Are you Finn? She's been asking for Finn. She wants to see you."

"Yeah." Finn nodded and took a deep breath. He wiped his tears as the nurse led him to Rachel's room and stopped the rest of his tears from coming. He had to be strong for her. He smiled as he stepped inside. "How are you doing?"

"Horrible." She muttered.

"Rachel, why'd you do that?" Finn asked, burrowing his eyebrows with concern.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." She looked away as if she wasn't telling the truth.

"Then what were you doing?"

She continued to look down, hesitating. "Okay maybe…maybe I was. I…I can't do this anymore. I'm _always _thinking about it. It's always replaying in my mind, I keep thinking I'm seeing him places, I can't sleep, I'm in so much pain, I'm nearly afraid of every male, I always feel so filthy, I'm so scared, and I keeping thinking of…of Charlotte." She choked out the last word as the tears that were threatening to explode finally erupted.

"But killing yourself isn't the answer."

"Then what is? I'm _not _doing this any longer. I'm tired of living like this and it just keeps getting worse! I don't want to live anymore!"

Those words shattered Finn's heart. "But what about singing and Broadway, and your future, and your dads, and glee, and your friends? What about _me_?"

"But I'm worthless now. Nobody is going to want me on Broadway and everything I planned for my future is gone. Everyone will probably be better off without me. And I love you more than anything but I can't do this. And I'm dragging you down. You'd be better off without me as well."

Finn felt as if he were dying inside as he listened to her words. "Rachel, how can you even say that? You're not dragging me down and I would not be better off without you. You make me a better person. I wouldn't even be singing if it weren't for you. My life would be over if you were gone. Like I said, you are my world. And you make life worthwhile. You are beyond talented and everyone in glee club loves you. Although it may not have seemed that way, they really do love you. We are a family and they told me the only reason they were mean to you was really because they were all jealous of your talent. And they feel horrible for acting that way to you."

"But…"

"No." Finn cut off. "Without you, the world is going to be horrible. You are going to make this world a better place. You are the most talented person and people are going to love you. And you've always talked about starting animal campaigns when you become famous."

"But who is going to want me anymore? I'm just a piece of garbage now. Have you seen me? My body is…is battered. I'm even uglier than I was."

"Rachel, please stop saying that. You are stunning. More gorgeous than anyone. I don't know why you can't see that."

"I'm not." Rachel sniffled.

"Rachel, how come whenever we go out you're always getting hit on? Puck tells you all the time that you're the hottest girl. Puck doesn't lie. I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you. Anyone would die to have you and I'm never ever giving you up."

"You can't tell me Quinn and Santana and Brittany aren't all prettier than me."

"I can because it's true. Yes Quinn and Santana and Brittany are pretty, but definitely not as beautiful as you are." Finn's words were honest and Rachel luckily could tell that. "Rachel, just promise me that you won't try to kill yourself again. We got really lucky this time that you were okay. I don't what I would do if you weren't okay. I wouldn't be able to move on. I know we will get through this eventually."

Rachel looked at him as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. She stared at him for a moment, before finally nodding. "I promise."

_Thanks for reading! I just want to let you know that because I wrote this before the third season started, Shelby did not come to McKinley in this story. This is the first time Quinn and Puck have seen Beth. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rachel wiped the tear from her cheek as she stood before the mirror. She had luckily been discharged this morning with only having to stay there for one night. Except now, she wasn't allowed to stay home alone anymore. Or be alone at all without being checked on every few minutes. Finn was waiting for her downstairs while she showered and got dressed. He offered to take off from school because her fathers couldn't miss too much work, although they were willing to lose their jobs to take care of their daughter.

She closed her eyes, horrified by the sight of her battered body. It hadn't healed the slightest bit. She was still weak and fragile and in so much pain. But the last three rapes had occurred only five days ago.

Her eyes shot open and she felt her heart begin to pound. Her breath quickened and her body began to tremble. She silently swore at herself for closing her eyes because the second she did that she could clearly see _it _happening all over again. It was a living nightmare. No matter what she did- except for cutting herself but she knew she could no longer get away with that- she could not stop thinking about the attacks. And instead of it getting better, it was getting much worse. She was starting to dread going out. Because every time she did she was terrified and she kept thinking she was seeing Jesse everywhere.

Rachel took a deep breath. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the door opened and Finn's head peeked in. "Rach…oh god."

"Finn!" She quickly grabbed the towel on her bed and covered her body with it.

But it didn't even register in Finn's mind that she was naked. All he noticed were the horrific bruises and scratches and bite marks that covered her body. The ones that he was not able to see before with her clothing on. The worst ones.

Rachel waited for the door to close before she pulled the towel off. She pulled on her clothing and collapsed on the bed. She began to sob as she buried her face in her hands.

Finn knocked on the door, but received no answer. All he heard were her miserable sobs. He slowly opened the door, slightly peeking in. He opened it all the way and stepped inside when he saw she was dressed. "Oh Rachel." He frowned and sat next to her.

"I…I didn't want you to see me like that. I'm…I'm ugly." She choked out between sobs.

"No, Rachel. You could never be ugly." Finn said, gently taking her hand.

"I saw your face when you saw me."

"Rach, I was…shocked. I knew it was bad…but not that bad. I just…I can't imagine the amount of pain you must be in or what he put you through."

Rachel lifted her head up. Her cheeks were painted with tears that continued to stream down her gorgeous face. "It…it was horrible, Finn. And every time I look in the mirror I have these scars to remind me. I'll…I'll never forget now."

"Shh, it's okay." Finn whispered soothingly as he pulled her close. "We'll get through this."

She just shook her head, feeling her chest tighten as she cried even harder.

"Rachel, let me see them. The worst ones that I haven't seen."

Rachel looked up at him and swallowed. She pulled her shirt down to show the viscous bite marks and fingers marks on the swell of her breasts, as well as the bruises and scratches. Finn gasped, shaking his head. She rolled up her sweatpants, revealing the atrocious bruises and bite marks on her thighs.

"Oh Rachel." Finn brought his hand to his mouth. The sight appalled him. He didn't know it was that bad. "He's going to pay for this."

"Nothing you do is going to make him feel the way I do." Rachel sobbed. "It was terrible, Finn. It's like he didn't care what he did to me. Like he wanted to put me in as much pain as possible. He just kept…beating me. Even…even while…while he was…doing _it. _And _they_ lasted forever. It…it never stopped. And he was so rough. It…it hurt so badly. I…I just wanted it to end. He just threw me around like…like I wasn't a person. Like I couldn't feel or didn't have feelings."

Finn closed his eyes as he delicately caressed her back. He couldn't tolerate seeing her this way. She was in so much pain- pain he couldn't even imagine. He just wanted to take it away from her and give it to himself if he had to. Jesse deserved to die. In fact, he deserved so much more than that. "Rachel, it's okay. I've got you now. He's…he's not going to touch you again. Because if he get anywhere near you ever I will kill him."

Finn held her close, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her soft hair. He left a comforting kiss on her head and took in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. Words couldn't describe how much he loved her. He had never felt this way in his life. And if he ever lost her, his life would be over.

After fifteen minutes of them sitting like that, the doorbell rung. Rachel sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Oh that's the lawyer. I forgot she was coming today."

Finn stood up and helped her downstairs. He opened the door and smiled at the brunette woman before him. She wore a gray pencil skirt with a black blouse and black heels. Her long hair was pulled back in a bun. "Hi, I'm Finn, Rachel's boyfriend."

"Hello, I'm Samantha, Rachel's attorney." She extended her hand and Finn excepted it.

"Hi." Rachel said meekly. She forced the slightest smile, but even that felt impossible.

"You can take a seat on the couch. Would you like anything? Something to drink or eat?" Finn offered as he closed and locked the door.

"I'm good, thank you." Samantha replied as she took a seat.

Finn helped Rachel to the couch across from Samantha. Rachel nervously played with her hands and bit down on her lower lip. "Is there a good chance we are going to win this?"

"Well, I can't guarantee anything, but yes there is a strong chance we are going to win. I mean we have all of the evidence. I'm not sure they can have a strong fight with that video. But they are going to try and put you down."

Rachel grew anxious and glanced at Finn. "What do you mean?"

"For defense attorneys, it's about finding a loophole, not telling the truth. They are going to try and break you. Make it sound as if it was your fault."

Rachel shook her head as unshed tears blurred her vision. "I…I can't do this."

"Rachel, yes you can." Finn encouraged, taking her hand in his.

"You are also going to be asked very personal and private questions. It's going to be tough, but you'll get through it. That's what we are going to go over today. We only have a week till the trial."

"A week?" Rachel's eyes grew wide, before shrinking back to normal size. "It's that soon?"

"Yes, it came quick." Samantha nodded. "But I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think no matter what they say we are going to win. Like I said, we have all the evidence."

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath. She didn't know if she was ready to do this, but she knew she had to. She had to win this. She had to put him in jail.

_Thanks for reading! By the way for anyone who has a twitter, my name is Kcbella96 if you would care to follow me. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Review! _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rachel slowly made her way downstairs where her dads and Finn waited at the kitchen table. Finn smiled as his eyes met Rachel. She wore a pink and black floral blouse with a high waisted black pencil skirt and a pair of black heels. She let her hair flow perfectly on her shoulders in shiny curls.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she stepped into the kitchen, forcing a smile at her fathers. She fell into Finn's embrace, loving the feeling of his muscular arms around her. "Good morning, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She sighed.

"You nervous?" Finn asked, before pressing his lips on hers.

She nodded, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. "Yes. I don't think I can do this."

"Rachel, yes you can. You are going to do fine. And I'll be there with you." Finn comforted, pulling her closer.

"You are going to win this, pumpkin. You will do amazing." Hiram smiled, gently patting her back as he passed her.

"Is everyone ready? We should get going." Leroy suggested as he placed his mug in the dishwasher.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." Rachel bit down on her lower lip as she laced her fingers with Finn's.

The four of them made their way outside and into Rachel's fathers' car. The car ride was silent, with the exception of the radio. Rachel leaned against Finn, exhausted. Her deprivation of sleep was starting to get to her.

Rachel held Finn's hand as they headed into the courthouse. They greeted Samantha and the glee club, including Mr. Schuester and Emma. Some of them were there for support and others for witnesses.

After a few minutes they headed into the courtroom. Rachel grew more nervous and she could feel her body begin to shake. Her heart stopped as her eyes landed on Jesse. She felt sick. He gaped at her evilly, slyly winking at her.

"All rise! The Honorable Sarah Lewis presiding!"

Everyone rose as the judge entered the room and took a seat. "Good morning, everyone. You may be seated." She said as her eyes roamed the room, before landing on Samantha. "If the prosecution is ready, you may begin."

"Yes, Your Honor." Samantha replied as she strolled to the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the prosecution intends to prove that the defendant, Jesse St. James, is a criminal who has assaulted, harassed, abused, stalked and raped Rachel Berry not once, not twice, but _nine _times.

"Rachel Berry, an innocent seventeen year old, stayed after school on the day of November first, to work on a song for her school's Glee Club. Just as she was getting ready to leave, Jesse St. James mysteriously appeared in the choir room. After harassing her, he beat and tortured her and then put her through a brutal rape. Then he threatened her not to tell anyone and joined her glee club as an assistant. He raped her four more times during the school day that week. Then on the evening of November sixth after her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, and her glee club members found out about the assaults, he took her hostage and tortured and raped her yet again. He was finally arrested and managed to pay his $500,000 bail, agreeing to stay fifty feet away from Rachel at all times.

"Rachel soon found out she was pregnant with Jesse's baby. Then on March tenth, Jesse broke his bail. He took Rachel hostage again where he tortured and beat her for hours. He raped her _three _times- a total of nine times- and is to be blamed for the death of Rachel's unborn baby girl.

"At the conclusion of this trial, I will ask you to return a verdict of "guilty" as charged. Thank you." Samantha grinned as she took a seat.

"Defense?"

Jesse's attorney, Cameron Walsh, stood. "Thank you, Your Honor. The Defense does wish to make an opening statement. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, what the prosecution is attempting to do here today is nothing less than shameful. The prosecution says that my client is guilty of committing assault, stalking, harassment, and rape. The evidence will prove that my client is innocent. He did not commit any of these charges. In fact, Rachel Berry is just trying to get revenge. You see Rachel and Jesse had an intimate relationship with one another two years back. Jesse was the one to end the relationship and Rachel despised that. She wanted to get back at him. So what does she do? She falsely accuses him of rape, when she indeed _wanted _it.

"At the conclusion of this trial, I will ask you to return the just verdict of "not guilty." Thank you."

"The prosecution may call its first witness."

Quinn stood up and fixed her skirt. She made her way to the witness stand and took a deep breath.

Samantha smiled at her reassuringly. "Can you state your name and address?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. 3687 Sail Road, Lima, Ohio."

"How do you know Rachel Berry?"

"We go to the same school. We are both in glee club."

"How long have you known Rachel Berry?"

"Three years."

"Are the two of you friends?"

"Well…" Quinn began. "We are, but we haven't always been. We used to not get along. I used to be very mean to her. I was a cheerleader and I was popular and Rachel wasn't. I was also kind of jealous of Rachel. She's the most talented person I know. But now we've become good friends."

"What is glee club?" Samantha asked.

"It's a club where you get to be yourself. Where you express yourself through music. Nobody judges you there. And we all get to sing and dance and have fun."

"Does the club perform outside of school?"

"We go to sectionals and regionals and nationals. In a few weeks we are going to sectionals."

"What is Rachel like?"

"She's very talented. She has a voice like no other. She may come across as obnoxious, but when you get to know her, she's very sweet and caring. She's usually very happy. She's sensitive and loves to perform. She's also very passionate."

"Has Rachel changed recently?"

Quinn nodded. "She's completely different. I can't remember the last time she smiled. She's always so sad and she always looks scared. She's very jumpy and flinches every time someone touches her. She's also very quiet."

"When did you start to notice these changes?"

"At the very beginning of November."

"Do you know Jesse St. James?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

"It is true that Rachel and Jesse had once been in involved?"

"Yes. About a year and a half ago."

"Were you friends with Jesse?"

"No. The glee club never really liked him. One, he was on the other glee club- our competition- and we just had a bad feeling about him."

"Is it true that you found Rachel bleeding in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Quinn replied. "I had been in the bathroom and she walked in. There was…a ton of blood dripping down her legs. She told me she had her period, but I knew it was something more. It was too much blood to be her period."

Samantha slightly smiled. "Thank you. Nothing Further."

Cameron stood and smirked. "You are here to help your friend, correct?"

"Yes."

"Any way you can?"

"Yes. Jesse deserves to be in jail."

"Does that included lying?"

"I wouldn't lie." Quinn replied.

"But Rachel did, didn't she?"

"She's not lying!"

"Is it true that you got pregnant by _cheating _on your boyfriend with his _best_ friend?"

Quinn's face dropped at the question. She had been taken aback. Never did she think that would be brought up. "What…"

"Objection!" Samantha called. "Relevance?"

"Sustained."

Cameron sighed. "You haven't always gotten along with Rachel, correct?"

"Yes."

"In fact, you disliked Rachel for a while, correct?"

"Well, sort of. I was kind of jealous of her talent."

"How long have you been friends with Rachel?"

"We started to get close when everything started. In November."

"So you don't know her that well?"

"Yes I do. Even though I wasn't always a friend to her, I still know a lot about her. I see her everyday. I know her better than my own parents."

"Nothing Further."

"The prosecution calls Noah Puckerman to the stand." Samantha said as Quinn took a seat.

Puck stood up in a suit and made his way to the stand. He looked towards Rachel and offered her a comforting smile.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Noah Puckerman. One-fifty-two, Court Street, Lima, Ohio." Puck replied, before shooting Jesse a glare.

"How do you know Rachel Berry?"

"We go to the same school. I am in glee club as well. I even went out with Rachel for a short time."

"How long have you known Rachel?"

"Three and a half years. Well I've known her since first grade, but I've never really talked to her, so I didn't _know_ her until high school."

"Are the two of you friends?"

"Yes." Puck nodded. "We didn't always get along and I may not have showed it, but I did always care about her. But now we've gotten closer."

"You found Rachel the two times she was taken hostage by Jesse, correct?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find her both times?"

"The first time she was at some abandoned barn in the woods and the second time she was at Jesse's house."

"What was she like when you found her?"

"It was horrible. There was blood all over the room and she was bleeding badly both times. She was in barely any clothing. Just her torn bra and underwear. And her underwear were bloody. She was shaking so hard and you could tell she was traumatized. She was sobbing and her body was covered in bruises and scratches and marks. She had a gag around her and her wrists were handcuffed the first time." Puck explained, feeling sick at just the thought.

"Thank you, Noah. Nothing further."

"Did you and Rachel take part in sexual actions?" Cameron asked.

Puck burrowed his eyebrows, slightly surprised at the question. "No. She had wanted to wait. The furthest we got was…making out."

"Is it true that you went searching for Rachel when she disappeared?"

"Yes."

"And did it ever cross your mind that maybe Rachel wasn't taken hostage? That she instead _agreed_ to go with him and then accused him of attacking her because she didn't want to ruin things with her boyfriend?"

"No. She would never do that!"

"Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls Dr. Lisa Russo to the stand." Samantha waited for Dr. Russo to take her spot, before beginning. "Can you please state your name and address."

"Lisa Russo. One-eighty-four Regina Street, Lima, Ohio."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a psychiatrist."

"And how long have you been working?"

"Ten years."

"And in those ten years, would you say you had a lot of rape victims as patients?"

"I have a few every year." Dr. Russo replied.

"Would you say that Rachel Berry is similar to these patients?"

"Actually, she stood out a little. She was extremely traumatized and depressed. But that is explainable considering what she has been through."

"And it's true that she was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"Yes." Dr. Russo nodded.

"In your ten years of working, have you ever had a patient who lied? Say like a false rape accusation?"

"No. Never. People come to me so I can help them. They know that I won't judge them and that they can tell me the complete truth. I'm sure patients have told some little lies, but nothing major. Unless they have a mental disorder, in which is explainable."

"Thank you Dr. Russo. Nothing Further."

Cameron stood up and a smirk found his lips. "Dr. Russo, in your ten years of working you said nobody has told a major lie with the exception of patients with certain serious mental disorders, correct?"

"Yes." Dr. Russo nodded.

"How can you tell a patient is not lying?"

"Well in my years of college I learned all about the brain and behavior of a human, including signs that somebody is lying. Usually they become slightly nervous, some people don't even realize this. Or they look to the left and there is a slight increase in their breathing. Some people look away."

"But you may not always tell that someone is lying, correct?"

"Well yes, but I usually can."

"But people sometimes get away with lying, correct?"

"Well…yes."

"Did Rachel seem nervous while she was talking to you?"

"Yes."

"Which is a sign of lying, correct?"

"Yes, but this was a different type of nervousness. She was nervous to talk to me. She was terrified in general and very traumatized." Dr. Russo explained.

"But it is possible that she could have been lying and you didn't pick up on it, right?"

"Yes, but very, very unlikely."

"Is it true that Rachel was reluctant to talk to you?"

Dr. Russo nodded. "Yes."

"So it is possible that Rachel really made this entire rape up and then when she was told to see a therapist she did not want to because this was a complete lie, but then she had to continue with the lie anyway?"

"That is very unlikely. She did not act that. She was completely traumatized, more traumatized then anyone I ever seen."

"Isn't it true that Rachel is into acting?"

"Yes. But where did all those bruises come from? Or the bite marks and scratches? And all of her injuries?" Dr. Russo challenged, earning a slight smile from Samantha.

Cameron was taken aback by her response. He had not been expecting that. "Some people like it rough."

"Objection!" Samantha screamed. "That was not a question! And that was completely uncalled for!"

Rachel's bottom lip quivered as she fought to hold back her tears. She didn't know how much longer she could take. And she hadn't even been on the stand yet. Finn noticed and took her hand, pressing his lips against it softly. He gave it a tight squeeze and offered and slight smile for comfort.

"Sustained. Watch it counsel." The judge warned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing further." He sighed.

The judge called for a coffee break and everyone began to pile out of the courtroom. Finn noticed Rachel was about to burst to tears and took her into an empty room. He held her hands and gazed into her chestnut eyes. The eyes that made him fall in love all over again every time he looked into them.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, before they erupted from her eyes like a volcano. She collapsed against Finn's broad body and sobbed into his chest. He rested his large hand on her head and gently stroked it. "Shh, you're going to be okay. You're doing great."

"I can't get on the stand. I can't do it."

"Yes you can, baby. You are going to do fine. I know you are. And I'll be right there watching you. If you get nervous just look at me, okay?" Finn said, holding her close. "Do you want something to eat or drink? Coffee maybe?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I can't think about eating. I feel sick."

Finn slightly frowned and lifted her head up by her chin. He leaned in a kissed her lips passionately. He loved her more than anything and he never wanted to lose her.

_Review! _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"The prosecution calls Dr. Elizabeth Brown to the stand." Samantha called. "Can you please state your name and address?"

"Elizabeth Brown. Two-thirty-nine, pine street, Lima, Ohio."

"What do you do for a living, Dr. Brown?"

"I am a forensic analyst." She replied.

"And how long have you been working?"

"Fifteen years."

"What do you do as a forensic analyst?"

"I classify and perform tests that are significant evidence for crimes."

"Dr. Brown, could you explain what happened the night of November tenth?"

"I was in the lab when I received a call reporting a rape. Ambulances, firemen, and police had already been dispatched there and then I arrived."

"What did you find?"

"It was horrible. There had been a ton of blood. There had been a trail of blood that led to a big puddle of it on the floor. There had been a torn shirt and skirt and both were bloody. There had also been a gag and a pair of handcuffs, which were bloody as well."

"Could you explain what happened the night of March tenth?"

"The same thing. I had been in my office when I got the call, but this time reporting an abduction"

"What did you find when you arrived?"

"Well first I arrived at the house. There had been a ton of police, firemen, paramedics, and people for the young girl. There had been tons of blood all over the room again and the window upstairs had been broken into."

"What did you find when you arrived at Jesse's house?"

"Again, tons of blood. Her torn and bloody clothing were thrown all over and there had been a gag and a pair of handcuffs again. This time there had been a…dead baby as well."

"You performed the tests for Rachel's rape kits, correct?"

Dr. Brown nodded. "Correct."

"And what did you find? Can you explain the results?"

"Both rape kits matched the genetic profile of Jesse St. James. The semen from Rachel's vaginal examinations matches Jesse. We also collected and tested Rachel's _torn _clothing with had been full of blood, as well as Jesse's semen, both times. Also, we found Jesse's DNA underneath the fingernails of Rachel, a sign of struggle. And Jesse's DNA was also found in the bite marks and scratches that were covered all over Rachel's body. We have photographed some of the horrific bite marks, bruises, and scratches, as well as finger marks that were surrounding both of her wrists, her neck, her arms, and her thighs."

"What were the results of the testing done at the crime scenes?"

"Both times there had been a ton of blood at the scene, which matched the genetic profile of Rachel Berry. Both times there had been a gag and handcuffs, which both had Rachel's blood on them. Also found at the attack on March tenth at the house of Jesse St. James, was a four-month premature, dead infant. The baby died from lack of oxygen, do to her undeveloped lungs. The baby was both Rachel and Jesse's and she was conceived during the first assault. The cause of Rachel delivering prematurely was the amount of abuse she had been through. At Rachel's house, the window that had been broken into had Jesse's DNA on it."

"Is it true that a video was found of Jesse attacking Rachel for the first time in the choir room of her school?"

"Yes."

"And that video clearly shows Rachel struggling and telling him no, correct?"

Dr. Brown nodded. "Yes."

"And Jesse just ignored her and beat and sexually assaulted her, after harassing and touching her inappropriately against her will, correct?"

"Correct."

"Thank you Dr. Brown, nothing further." Samantha smiled satisfied.

"Dr. Brown, in your years as a forensic analyst, have you had a lot of rape cases?" Cameron asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And roughly, how many would you say were false rape accusations?"

"Maybe about three or four in a year." Dr. Brown responded.

"So it is possible that Rachel falsely accused Jesse of rape, even though his semen was found on her?"

"Well that would mean she still would have had sex with him."

"But it might not necessarily have meant that he raped her? It could have been consensual."

"Yes," Dr. Brown began. "But how would you explain all of the blood and injuries and bruises and scratches and the _dead_ baby or the fact that Rachel delivered prematurely due to the amount of abuse she was put through."

"Maybe she killed the baby herself and set it up to look like a crime."

"Objection!" Samantha stood. "Not a question!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Dr. Brown said to Cameron.

"Sustained." The judge sighed, slightly glaring towards Cameron.

"Nothing further." He sighed.

"The prosecution calls doctor Natasha Montgomery to the stand." Samantha said. "Can you please state your name and address?"

"Natasha Montgomery, one-twenty-three, Redwood road, Lima, Ohio."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am an ER doctor." Dr. Montgomery answered.

"And how long have you been working?"

"Fourteen years."

"You cared for Rachel the two times she was in the hospital after the rapes as well as when she attempted suicide, correct?"

"Yes." Dr. Montgomery agreed.

"What was Rachel's condition like when she arrived to the ER the first time?"

"She was a mess physically and mentally. Her blood pressure was low, she was bleeding a ton, and she was trembling, screaming, and crying. The second I went to do a vaginal exam, she began to squirm and scream. We had to have nurses hold her down."

"What were the results of the vaginal exam?" Samantha asked.

"She had very severe injuries. She had lacerations, which led to a hemorrhage. She required stitches. And her injuries were so severe that…when she is older she most likely will not be able to have children."

"What were the rest of her injuries?"

"She also needed stitches on a gash on her arm. She had dislocated her wrist and shoulder, she had two broken ribs, and a minor concussion, as well as tons of bruises, scratches, and marks. Her body was extremely sore and weak and she was in a ton of pain. I mean she had been through so much abuse."

"And what about the second time?" Samantha questioned, glancing towards Cameron.

"I think she was even worse. She kept thinking the doctors and nurses were Jesse and she kept screaming and crying. Her blood pressure was low again and she was bleeding even worse this time. The vaginal exam was grueling for her again and her injuries were even worse. She had more lacerations and a hemorrhage and the chances on having children are even lower."

"And the other injuries?"

"She had stitches on a few gashes on her body and on her lip. She had a minor concussion and scalp laceration, which led to a hemorrhage. Her shoulder, ankle, and wrist were dislocated. She had two fractured ribs, a torn knee ligament, and a torn ankle tendon. And again, an uncountable amount of bruises, scratches, and marks. She was in so much pain she couldn't even walk."

"How many rape cases have you dealt with, roughly?"

"About five or six a year."

"And how bad would you say Rachel's case was?"

"The worst I've ever dealt with or even seen for that matter. I've never seen anyone so traumatized. She's been through so much and it's becoming too much for her."

"Thank you, nothing further."

Cameron sighed as he stood. He knew this was going horrible. All of the evidence had been there, but he knew he couldn't give up. "Have you ever had patients who have falsely accused somebody of rape?"

"Like once or twice."

"Can you explain their situations?"

"They were so long ago." Dr. Montgomery raised her eyebrows and she thought. "One had sex with her ex boyfriend, but she didn't want to, but she never said anything about it so it technically wasn't rape because he thought she had wanted to have sex. And the other had sex with her ex boyfriend as well, but then for some reason decided she was going to say it was rape, even though it was consensual."

"The second one sounds like Rachel's case, doesn't it?"

"No, not at all." Dr. Montgomery shook her head.

"Isn't it possible that Rachel had consensual sex with Jesse and then decided to accuse him of rape?"

"No. It actually isn't. Consensual sex _never _causes vaginal injuries as bad as Rachel's or for a woman not to be able to have children. Nor does it cause the amount of injuries and pain she is in or the bruises, scratches, and marks that cover her entire body." Dr. Montgomery argued, before adding, "Not even rough sex, despite what you think."

Cameron brought his hand to his face and ran it through his hair. He let out a sigh, glancing at his client. He never had a case as bad as this one. Usually he was able to win, but then again there usually isn't this much evidence. "Nothing further."

"The prosecution calls Finn Hudson to the stand."

Finn pressed his lips against Rachel's cheek, before standing up and strolling to his spot. He looked to Rachel, who couldn't look more nervous. He slightly smiled at her, hoping to bring her some comfort.

"Can you state your name and address?"

"Finn Hudson. 3248 Poppy street, Lima, Ohio."

"How do you know Rachel?"

"She is my girlfriend." Finn slightly smiled.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost eight months."

"Have you dated before this?"

"Yes. We have always had feeling for each other, even while we weren't dating and seeing other people."

"How is your relationship?" Samantha asked.

"Great. We're perfect for each other. We are really in love and we plan on living the rest of our lives together."

"How long have the two of you known each other?"

"A little over three years. Well six if you count middle school, but I didn't really _know _her then. We didn't talk."

"And has Rachel changed recently?"

"Defiantly." Finn nodded with a slight frown. "I miss her beautiful smile and laugh. Now it's as if she is always crying. She's miserable. She's completely traumatized. She never sleeps anymore. And when she does, it's only like twenty minutes before she wakes up screaming from a nightmare. She's always terrified, she can't even close her eyes without everything replaying in her head, she thinks she's always seeing Jesse, she flinches when people touch her, she barely trusts people she doesn't know well, and she's always thinking about it."

"You found out that she was cutting herself, correct?"

"Yes. I came in her room one day and I caught her…cutting her arm. I asked her to show me the others and she lifted her sleeve and showed me the other cuts on her arm and some on her thighs."

"Did she tell you why she was cutting herself?"

"She said she is always thinking about what happened and that was the only way to get her mind off of it for a few minutes."

"And only a week ago you found her unconscious on the bathroom floor after she attempted suicide, correct?"

"Yes. She had cut her arm very deeply and required stitches. Luckily, she made it."

"Is it true that you, along with Noah Puckerman, found Rachel the two times she was taken hostage?"

"Yes."

"And where did you find her both times?"

"The first time she was in some abandoned barn in the woods and the last time she was at his house."

"Can you explain what happened the night of November eighth?"

"I had come over to her house and I went up to her room. I hugged her when I saw her and she suddenly just started crying. I had been worried about her because she had been acting strange for the past week."

"How was she acting strange?" Samantha questioned.

"She had been very jumpy and nervous. And she wasn't smiling or laughing and it was like she almost dreaded going to glee, which is very unusual for her. She _loves _glee. It's her favorite time of day. And she had also been bleeding a lot…down there. She had blamed it on her period and I was suspicious about it, but I'm a guy and I don't really know much about things like that."

"Okay, please continue."

"So I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was fine. She went to go leave her room and I grabbed her wrist and she freaked out. She screamed at me not to touch her and she never does that to me. And once she turned around I saw the giant bruise on her face. I asked her what happened and she told me she slipped. I told her she didn't get that from slipping and then she wiped her eyes with her wrist I think because then she must have washed her makeup away because I then saw finger marks around her wrists. I looked at them and asked her what happened again. She told me nothing and I asked if someone hurt her. She told me she couldn't tell me and I continued to ask and then she blurted it out that she was…that she was…raped."

"What was your reaction?"

"I felt sick that somebody had done this to her." Finn's voice grew unstable as he felt a lump develop in his throat. "I was shocked too and guilty that I hadn't realized sooner. I mean I'm her boyfriend, I should have realized. But it all made sense too. The way she had been acting and the blood. So I held her in my arms while she sobbed and I asked her when it happened. She told me…she had told me it happened Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Monday, and that day. I…I hadn't been expecting that. Then I asked her who and she told me she couldn't tell me but I begged her and she told me Jesse."

"Why couldn't she tell you what was going on?"

"She told me that Jesse told her if she told anyone things would get worse. And he said nobody would believe her and he told her she had asked for it, which made her believe that it was her fault."

"And did it get worse after she told you?"

"Actually, it did because then he took her hostage _twice_. And she told me that each time the assaults got worse and worse."

"Thank you, Finn. Nothing further."

"You and Rachel went out before this time, correct?"

"Yes, twice."

"And things didn't work out both times, correct?"

"Well…yeah sort of."

"What happened the first time?"

"Well the first time we only went out for a short while. I had just broken up with a previous girlfriend and I realized it was too soon to date someone else, even though I still had feelings for Rachel."

"And the second time?"

Finn hesitated. He didn't exactly want to share his personal information with the world, but he knew he had to. "Well before we were going out, actually it was when Rachel had been dating Jesse, I had…slept with this girl and I had lied to Rachel and told her that I didn't. Then when we were going out, Rachel had found out and it had really upset her. Her and this girl didn't get along at the time and Rachel is also very insecure. I don't know why, because she's absolutely gorgeous, but it also upset her because she thought the girl was prettier than her."

"So she broke up with you?" Cameron asked.

Finn paused, unsure if he should continue. But if he didn't then it would technically be a lie and he would get in trouble if the judge found out. "Well…I broke up with her because she was angry and upset and to get revenge she went and made out with my best friend, but she told me because she felt horrible about it."

"She wanted revenge because she was angry at you, correct?"

"Um…yes."

"So she has a history of getting revenge?"

"Not really." Finn said. "That was the only time and it was understandable because I hurt her."

"But then she did it again. She got revenge on Jesse for breaking up with her, correct?"

"No. She didn't do anything to him. He's just sick and psychotic." Finn clenched his teeth as he eyed Jesse.

"Are you sure she's not just lying to you because she doesn't want to ruin things with you?"

"No, she's not lying! How would you explain the video?"

"Well isn't it possible that she knew there was a camera in there and made it look as if she was fighting and struggling, even though she wasn't?"

Finn stared at Cameron as though he were the dumbest person to set foot on the planet. "Obviously you didn't see the video. She was screaming no. Even if Jesse thought she wanted it, he should have stopped. And everything in that video shows that she did not want any of that. Everything just proves that Jesse raped her."

"You love Rachel, correct?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"And you are willing to do anything for her, correct?"

"Yes."

"Does that include lying?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying for her right now?"

"No! Not one person on the prosecution has told a single lie since the trial started!" Finn exclaimed.

"Nothing further."

_Review!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"The prosecution calls Rachel Berry to the stand."

Rachel felt a wave of nausea pass over her as she stood. She slipped her hand away from Finn's, even though all she wanted to do was hold it forever. She felt her entire body quiver. Finn slightly smiled and whispered something to her, but she was too nervous to make out the words.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she gradually made her way to the stand. Her entire body ached with each step, but she managed to make it.

"Can you please state you name and address?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry. Thirty two seventy six, Lima road, Lima, Ohio."

"How old are you, Rachel?"

"Seventeen."

"You are a senior in high school, correct?"

Rachel slightly nodded. "Yes."

"You are involved in your school's glee club, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you like to sing, act, and dance?"

"Yes."

"Is it true you dated Jesse St. James?"

Rachel nodded ashamedly. "Yes."

"What was your relationship like?"

"It was…okay. He seemed…he seemed sweet at the time."

"Did you two have sexual relations?"

"No. He…he wanted to and I was going to one time, but I changed my mind. I knew I wasn't ready." Rachel said, glancing down at her shaking hands.

"Did he pressure you into having intercourse?"

"Yes. I…I never gave in, but he did pressure me a little."

"Did he ever abuse you while you were dating?"

"No."

"And he ended the relationship, correct?"

"Yes. And actually…a few days after we broke up him and his friends…all threw eggs at me."

"They threw _eggs_ at you?" Samantha repeated.

"Yes. I am a vegan so they thought it would be funny I guess."

"You took Jesse to your junior prom, correct?"

"Yes." Rachel bit down on her lower lip, regretting that decision.

"Could you explain that situation?"

"Well he had come to my school a few days before prom and we…we talked. I was still hurt by what he had done to me…but I…I forgave him. I took him to prom. While we were at prom I was dancing with him. He suddenly decided to start… to start…kissing my neck. I pushed him away, but…he didn't stop. Then Finn-who wasn't my boyfriend at the time- came over and they…they ended up fighting."

"And then he helped your glee club, correct? Could you explain that?"

"Yes. He was helping us with nationals. He was…he was kind of…obsessed with me, but I didn't think anything of it. And he kept…he kept making insulting comments to Finn. Him and my teacher and glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester, held auditions for the solo. He told everyone that they weren't good enough and then when I sang he said it was amazing. He…he was obsessed."

"Do you remember the evening of November first?"

Rachel took a deep breath as she recalled the date. The date that ruined her life. That started this entire nightmare. "Yes."

"What happened that day?"

"I…I was…r…r…raped for the first…the first time." Rachel stuttered, feeling her voice shake with each word.

"Can you explain further?"

"I…I had been staying after to work on a song for glee club. Just as I was getting ready to leave…he…he appeared."

"Can you tell everyone who 'he' is?"

Rachel stared at Samantha with pleading eyes. She remained silent.

"Rachel, can you please tell everyone who 'he' is?" Samantha repeated.

"J…J…J…Jes…Jes…Jesse." She finally spit out, feeling the tears form in her eyes.

"Okay can you please continue?"

"I asked him what he had been doing here because I hadn't seen him in a while. Not since nationals. He told me…that he missed me and I said that I had a boyfriend. He asked me if it was Finn and I told him yes. He said that I could do so much better than Finn. I went to go leave, but he jumped in front of me and kissed me. I pulled away and asked what he was doing. He said that I couldn't tell him that it didn't mean anything to me. He grabbed me roughly and I told him he was hurting me and that I needed to leave. He told me not until I told him I loved him. I said that I didn't that I love Finn and that I always had even when I had been going out with him. He got really angry and started to shake me.

"I told him to stop…and he…he kissed me again, but hard. I tried pulling away…but…but he held me tighter. I kicked him between…between the legs and he pulled away. I grabbed my bag and ran but he pushed me to the floor. I got up and he got closer to me and pushed me against the wall. He…he began to pull…to pull my dress down and told me…told me I wanted…it. I told him I didn't and went to pull it up, but he held my hand down and told me I did. He…he began…he began to…touch me. I begged him to stop and he…he unbuttoned his jeans and told me…I was…I was asking for it. He pulled it off completely and eventually…I was…I was completely…bare. I screamed and fought, but every time I did, he would return with a stronger force.

"He was…he was too strong. He pushed me to the floor and got…and got on…on top of me. I…I felt like I couldn't breathe. He…he pinned my wrists…above my head. I…I screamed and fought…but…" She paused, quickly wiping the single tear that escaped from her eyes that were bursting with unshed tears. "But it didn't matter. Because then…he…he did it."

"You mean he raped you?" Samantha clarified.

"Yes." Rachel choked out as her bottom lip quivered. "It seemed like it lasted forever and when…when he finally…finished he told me not to tell anyone. That I wouldn't…want to know what he would…would do if I did tell. He…he said nobody would believe me and that…that I had been asking…for it. And then…he left."

"What did you do after he left?"

"I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps. Then I sat up. I felt horrible. My head was pounding, I was nauseous and dizzy, my whole body ached, and I felt dirty and empty and vulnerable and terrified and helpless and worthless and robbed. He…he took everything from me. I got dressed even though my dress was slightly torn and then I ended up throwing up. I sat against the wall and…and cried. Then I got my bag…and I…I left."

Rachel then explained all of the other assaults. It was grueling and painful for her, as well as Finn, her dads, and the glee club. She shed a few tears, but managed to keep the others back. Although all she wanted to do, was sob in Finn's arms. Once she was finished, Finn wanted to jump up and attack Jesse. He wanted to kill him, literally.

"Rachel, you mentioned numerous times that Jesse touched you. Could you tell us _where_ he touched you?"

Rachel stared at Samantha for a moment, hoping she would take the question back. But she didn't. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She glanced at Finn who offered her an encouraging smile. "Well…everywhere. But…but my…my…my breasts and…and…down…down there."

"Did he insert his fingers into your vagina?"

Rachel slightly blushed at the question, wishing she could escape this courtroom. "Y…yes."

"Did he perform oral sex on you?"

"Ye…yes." Rachel choked out.

"Did he force you to perform oral sex on him?"

"He…he tried…once."

"Rachel, how do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"Are you in a lot of pain physically?"

"Yes. I can barely walk. And it's just constant pain.

"You have tons of bruises, scratches, marks, and bite marks, correct?"

"Yes. All over my body."

"We can see the ones that aren't covered by your clothing. Or makeup. Are you in pain mentally and emotionally?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded, feeling more tears roll down her cheeks.

"What do you feel?"

"Miserable, dirty, disgusted, terrified, helpless, worthless, empty, vulnerable, mortified, ashamed, ugly, broken, depressed." Rachel listed, feeling as if she could no longer hold back her tears.

"Do you need to take a minute?" Samantha asked.

Rachel nodded as the tears exploded from her eyes. She looked down, hiding her face from everyone. But even still she could feel Jesse's eyes burning through her skin. It killed her to be sitting only feet away from him. She couldn't even dare to look at him.

She took a deep breath and wiped her tears, gathering herself together. She lifted her head, looking back at Samantha. "Sorry, I'm ready."

"That's fine." Samantha said. "You were pregnant with Jesse's baby, correct?"

Rachel's heart broke at the reminder of her baby. "Yes."

"And you decided you were going to keep that baby, correct?"

Rachel nodded, feeling more tears bubble in her eyes. "Yes."

"But then when you were twenty four weeks, Jesse abducted you, beat you, harassed you, and sexually assaulted you and caused preterm labor, which caused the death of your baby girl, right?"

"Yes." Rachel's voice cracked as she erupted into sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Take a minute." Samantha said.

She buried her face in her hands, struggling to calm herself down. All she wanted right now was to be in Finn's arms. For him to tell her it was going to be okay. For him to kiss her and stroke her hair and hold her close.

She wanted her baby back. She wanted to hold her baby. She was her mother, she should have been able to protect her, but she didn't. She failed.

"Thank you, Rachel. Nothing further."

Rachel's body tensed as Cameron stood. "Rachel, you love to act, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are good at acting, correct?"

"Um…sure…I guess."

"So it would be easy for you to act this entire thing, wouldn't it?"

"I'm not acting! This is happening. This is how I actually feel. All of this is _real_."

"You didn't answer the question." Cameron stated, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know what else you want me to say?" Rachel said meekly and scared. "No actually it wouldn't be easy. It would be painful because it would remind me of all of this! But that doesn't make a difference because I am always thinking of all of this!"

The room fell silent for a moment and Rachel pressed her fingers against her face to stop the tears from erupting.

"Excluding Jesse, who was the last person you had sexual intercourse with?"

"No one."

"So you were a virgin before this?"

"Yes. I wanted it…it to be special. When I was older and ready. And I wanted it to be with…with Finn, the one person I love more than anything. But that decision was taken from me along with everything else." Rachel sniffled as another tear slipped from her eye.

"How far have you gone while being intimate?"

Rachel looked at Cameron, feeling invaded. She didn't want to answer these questions in front of everyone. This was her personal business. "Not…not very far. Just…making…making out."

"You haven't even gone further with your boyfriend?" Cameron asked with an amused look on his face.

"Not…not really."

"Not really? That sounds like you have."

"Well…Finn…Finn…touch…touches me." Rachel looked away mortified. This wasn't something she wanted to be sharing to everyone.

"_Where_ does he touch you?"

Rachel remained silent for a moment, hoping someone would tell her she didn't have to answer the question. But nobody did. "My…my…chest."

"With your clothing on or off?"

"On."

"Objection!" Samantha finally screamed. "Relevance? Hostility to the witness."

"Sustained."

"What were you wearing the day of the first assault?"

"A skirt and a shirt."

"Was the skirt short?"

"Um…I guess. But not too short."

"And was the shirt fitted?"

"Yeah."

"Jesse wanted you to tell him that you loved him, correct?"

"Yes."

"And why didn't you?"

Rachel looked at him as though he were stupid. "Because I don't."

"But it could have avoided this whole thing, couldn't it have?"

"I didn't know he was going to do what he did!"

"And did you enjoy it? Did you find pleasure in it?"

"No!" Rachel yelled with disgust.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" She cried as tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Objection!" Samantha called, yet again. "Being hostile to the witness again! Have some respect the poor girl is traumatized."

"Sustained. Watch it, counselor." The judge warned, with a hint of annoyance.

"Well it seems to me as if you asked for it, no?"

"I didn't. I swear." Rachel promised with fear in her voice.

"Nothing further."

"The prosecution has no further witnesses."

_Thanks for reading! I'm so happy Rachel said yes last night, but they left us with another cliffhanger! At least we won't have to wait two weeks this time. Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed! Review! _


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Cameron stood and called his witnesses. Once again, he was failing at saving Jesse. All of the evidence was there. Even when he was finally getting somewhere with his witness, Samantha would come and ruin everything during her cross-examinations.

"The defense calls its last witness, Jesse St. James to the stand."

Jesse stood and made his way to the stand. He eyed Rachel who was sitting next to Finn and shot her a sly smirk. She looked away and Finn pulled her closer, leaving a gentle kiss on her head.

"Can you please state your name and address?"

"Jesse St. James. Twenty-four-twenty-eight Brooke Street, Lima, Ohio."

"Are you in college?"

"No."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am working on getting into show business."

"How long have you known Rachel Berry?"

"A little over three years."

"And what is your sexual history with Rachel, excluding all of this?"

Jesse let out an exasperated chuckle. "There barely is one. The furthest I got with her was making out. She was a tease. She would dress in these short skirts and dresses and fitted shirts and she would let her hair flow freely. She's hot but you can't get anywhere with her."

Finn glared at Jesse, infuriated. He was nothing but a jerk. There wasn't even a word to describe him.

"Can you recall the evening of November first?"

Jesse smirked and nodded. "Yes."

"Did you and Rachel Berry have sex that evening?"

"Oh we sure did." Jesse grinned and his eyes were fixed on Rachel. He winked at her and she looked away as hot tears burned her cheeks.

"Did Rachel enjoy it?"

"She sure did. She asked for it, after all."

"What about the other times? Did you enjoy those as well?"

"Yup." Jesse sneered at Rachel.

"Did she tell you no or scream at all?"

"Not that I recall." Jesse said as though he were innocent. "I mean she did scream out in pleasure."

Rachel shook her head as tears rapidly flowed down her face. "He's lying." She whispered so only Finn could hear.

"I know. He's not going to get away with it. There is no way. All the evidence is there. I think we've already won." Finn whispered back, pulling Rachel closer. He gently rubbed her arm and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Cameron asked a few more questions about the incident and received only lies from Jesse. But everyone, excluding Rachel, hadn't worried because now it was Samantha's turn to question Jesse. They knew that she would ruin anything Cameron had going.

"It's funny how you said Rachel didn't scream or say no even though there is a vivid video of her doing so, isn't it?"

"I said I didn't _recall_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is she did say no, I was unaware." Jesse scoffed.

"Really? Because also in that video is Rachel _begging _for you to stop and you responding with violence and telling her to shut up. And it would have been impossible for you to be unaware unless you a deaf, which you're not, because she was screaming it on the top of her lungs."

Jesse looked towards Cameron as if to get an answer. "She wanted it to seem that way, but she enjoyed it. She wanted more."

"Do you know the definition of enjoy?"

"Yes, I am not stupid."

Samantha scoffed. "Could have fooled me. What is the definition of enjoy?"

"To find pleasure in something." Jesse sighed.

"And did Rachel come off that way to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have some serious interpretation problems, don't you? Because anyone who watches that video can easily tell that Rachel did not want that. That she was pleading for you to stop and screaming no. But you didn't listen. And when you raped her, she screamed and screamed and fought the entire time and you still didn't stop. She was in _pain_."

Jesse remained silent.

"What made you go into the school on the evening on November first?"

"I wanted to see Rachel?"

"And how did you know she was there at that time? And that she was alone?"

Jesse's eyes glanced to the left. "I didn't."

"How about the first time you took her hostage? Were you waiting for her to depart from the school?"

"Maybe."

"I need a yes or a no."

"Yes." Jesse sighed.

"And how about the second time you took her hostage? Did you know she was alone?"

"Yes."

"So now you are also a stalker?"

"No."

"Do you love Rachel?"

"I do."

"No you don't. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done this to her, am I right?"

"Look, she messed with me. Have you seen her? She's really hot and even when we were dating I couldn't get what I wanted. So I took matters into my own hands."

Samantha shook her head in disgust. "Nothing further."

"The defense has no further witnesses." Cameron sighed.

"Closing arguments, prosecution?"

Samantha stood and strolled to the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I don't need to beg and plead for you to give me the verdict that I want to hear. The evidence speaks for itself. We have shown you that Jesse St. James has caused the death of his own child when it was not even a day old. We have shown you the sick intuitions of Jesse and the torture he put Rachel Berry through.

"All of the evidence is there. The case speaks for itself. Jesse's semen was found in Rachel's vaginal examination, as well as on her clothing. Each time Rachel had various injuries and was bleeding intensely. Rachel is in a horrendous amount of pain and her body is covered in an uncountable amount of bruises, scratches, bite marks, and other marks. Rachel may not even be able to have children when she is older due to the amount of damage Jesse has done to her.

"Excuse me for feeling this way, but isn't this wrong? Isn't this immoral? Isn't this every parent's nightmare? I think that if this man gets away with such an unspeakable crime, our society is simply worse off. Please, ladies and gentleman of the jury, let's not make the wrong decision. Let's realize what is at stake and punish the man who is responsible for this innocent girl's trauma and pain. Thank you."

"Defense?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, let me remind you of something. We have had numerous witnesses come in and testify that Jesse is innocent. He did have sexual intercourse with Rachel, but at her will. Rachel Berry has lied to you to get revenge on Jesse- her ex boyfriend.

"What does this mean? Well, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this creates a reasonable doubt. And with reasonable doubt, by law, you must render a verdict of not guilty. Thank you."

The jury stood, clutching their papers and pens and disappearing to deliberate. Rachel looked down at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably. She just wanted this to end and she wanted it to end now. She couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't. And she needed to get out of this room and away from Jesse. The entire time all he did was stare at her. She felt even filthier than she already did. "Finn…"

"What's wrong?" Finn whispered.

"I…I can't do this. He…he's staring at me." Rachel sniffled as she gave up on holding back her tears.

"It's okay. Just ignore him. He's going to jail now." Finn promised, pulling Rachel even closer and pressing his lips against hers.

A short while later the jury returned. "We the jury, find the defendant, guilty as charged with rape, aggravated assault, sexual assault, harassment, second-degree murder of Rachel's baby, perjury, probation violation, break in and stalking. You are sentenced to ten years of prison and you will be fined $50,000, as well as pay Rachel Berry's medical bills for the damage you caused to her or any she has in the future and any help she needs in the future for having children."

Everyone stood. Rachel felt every muscle in her body shaking uncontrollably. Her heart skipped a beat as she collided with the arms that folded around her. She rested her head against Finn's chest, struggling not to cry. Finn held her tight, softly tracing circles on her back. He shot Jesse a cold stare as he watched the police handcuff his wrists. "It's all over now. He's gone."

"Just wait! I'll get back at you, whore! I have my ways!" Jesse shouted as he attempted to pull out of the police's tight grip. "We were having so much fun. I don't know why you had to ruin it. But don't you worry. I'll be back. I just can't keep myself away from you, slut!"

Rachel lifted her head to look at Jesse, but her unshed tears clouded her vision. He was just a big blur. She bit back a sob, watching as Jesse glanced up and down her body as if he was yearning for her. It made both her and Finn sick.

They watched as the police took him away and Rachel collapsed against Finn's broad body. She could no longer hold back her tears. They continuously fell from her eyes like pouring rain.

"Rachel, never ever forget how much I love you." Finn whispered.

_Review!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Finn helped Rachel up the stairs and into her bedroom. She plopped herself on her bed and looked down at her hands. They had just returned home after the trial. She was even worse then she was. Seeing Jesse and hearing and answering those questions and answers had made everything worse. "Rachel, it's going to be okay. He's gone now."

"But only for ten years. What's going to happen when he gets out?" Rachel spoke in a low voice and Finn could hear the fear when she spoke.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Finn said as he sat beside her. "Just think, in ten years we'll be married."

Rachel slightly smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "But we won't be having kids."

"Rach…" Finn sighed, pulling her on his lap.

"And what are we going to do with all the stuff in the nursery?" She inquired as tears carved paths down her face.

"We'll save it for when we have kids. Because we _will _have them. We'll adopt or maybe you can get pregnant with fertility treatment. And Jesse will have to pay for whatever we need to be done in order to have kids."

"Finn…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I…" She began, but never continued.

"Yeah? You can tell me anything." Finn reminded, rubbing her back.

But the door opened and Leroy peeked his head it. "Your friends from glee are downstairs, pumpkin."

"Oh." Rachel said and slowly stood up with Finn's support.

"Daddy and I will be in our bedroom if you need anything." Leroy said softly, looking at his daughter with concern. He missed his old daughter. The one that was always smiling and laughing and talking. But that girl had been stolen.

"Okay." Rachel nodded and with Finn's help, she gradually made it down the stairs where the glee club was waiting. "Hi guys."

"Hey, how are you doing, hon?" Mercedes stood and gently pulled her friend into a hug.

"Not…not so good." Rachel replied as she and Finn sat on the couches with the rest of their friends.

"But you did great up there today." Quinn smiled.

"Not really. I…I cried in front of everyone."

"But Rach, nobody expects you not to. You've been through a lot. It's completely normal to cry." Puck said soothingly, surprising everyone. He had been so gentle and sweet with Rachel since this all began. And now he was telling her that it is normal to cry. Those weren't words that anyone would think would come of Noah Puckerman's mouth.

"And you should be happy. You won the case." Kurt stated, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yeah, but I feel horrible." Rachel said in a low almost husky voice. "It's like we didn't win because I'm still losing here."

"But he's gone now. And you're going to get better." Sam said with determination in his voice.

"What can we do to make you feel better?" Puck asked.

"Go back and stop this from ever happening." Rachel whispered as she looked away.

Puck sighed, staring sympathetically at the broken girl. "Rachel, we just want to see your smile again and hear your laugh. How can we do that? Is there something that would cheer you up even the slightest bit?"

"No. Nothing that's possible." Rachel uttered, wiping the single tear that ran from her eye.

"What if…I make Finn jealous?" Puck smirked, cocking one eyebrow. "I always think it's funny when Finn's jealous."

Rachel slightly grinned.

"And how would you make me jealous?" Finn asked his friend.

Puck shrugged. "It's not very hard. All I have to do is call Rachel hot or even just _look _at her for you to get jealous."

"Well she's _my _girlfriend and you do it all the time." Finn chuckled.

"Because she is hot." Puck grinned. "I don't know why she's dating you. She should be with me because we're both sexy, hot Jews."

Rachel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from her mouth.

"See I made her laugh!" Puck smiled as he pointed to the brunette.

"I love that laugh." Finn smiled at Rachel and pulled her close to kiss her lips. "And that's too bad for you, Puck because she loves _me._"

"I know, I was joking. Even though what I said is true." He laughed. "But believe me I know you two are staying together forever. Thank god too because when you weren't with her it was Hell for me. All you did was talk about how much you loved her and how you wanted to get her back and you were always like sad."

"At least you didn't date him." Quinn brought up. "All he did was talk about her and look at her. Even the first time we went out."

Finn shrugged, wrapping his arm around Rachel. "What can I say? I love her."

Rachel slightly smiled yet again. "I love you too."

"We got you to smile again." Puck said.

"You two really are perfect for each other." Santana nodded. "And Rachel, I'm really sorry how much of a bitch I was to you. You really didn't deserve it. Truth is I was actually jealous of you. I mean your talent is amazing and even though you don't see it, you are really pretty."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry too." Quinn apologized softly.

"Yeah me too. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." Puck said, before adding. "Even though I always secretly cared about you and checked you out."

Finn glared at Puck jokingly, shaking his head. "Would you stop? Get over the fact that she's mine."

"Thanks guys, but I understand the reasons why you hated me. I was obnoxious and irritating."

"You were a little at times, but that didn't give us the right to act the way we did towards you." Artie said, folding his hands on his lap.

"Yeah and like Santana said, we really were only jealous of you." Tina added.

"You're not that bad, Berry." Santana smiled as she sat beside Rachel and threw he arm around her. "In fact, you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks." Rachel said softly, before standing. "I'm going to get some snacks and drinks. Does anyone want anything in particular?"

"Rach, you don't have to." Kurt offered.

"No, no, it's fine." She said, gradually heading towards the kitchen. Finn followed behind her, telling her he would do it, but she insisted on at least helping him. She grabbed a bunch of plastic cups and dumped a bag of chips into a bowl. She gradually started back for the living room, but when she got there her knee suddenly gave out on her. She collapsed to the floor, sending the bowl of chips and the cups the other way and a whimper escaped from her lips.

Everyone let out a gasp and Puck jumped up and dashed to her side. He scooped her up, holding on to her so she had support. "Are you okay?"

Rachel didn't answer. She looked around at the mess on the floor, with a frustrated expression painted across her face.

"Rach?" Puck asked. He looked down at her, but the viscous bite marks on the swell of her breasts caught his eye. "Oh god."

Rachel looked up at him, before realizing what he saw. She felt her breath quicken, before she erupted to tears.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Puck questioned nervously, but he couldn't get his mind off of the horrific marks that he had just seen.

"You…you saw them didn't you? The…the bite marks?" Rachel choked out between sobs. "I'm…I'm ugly."

"No, Rachel. No you're not. You are beautiful. I just didn't know they were that bad. I feel horrible. I can't imagine what you went through." Puck said softly, continuing to shock everyone at how gentle he was being towards Rachel.

Finn ran out of the kitchen with a worried look. "What happened? Are you okay, baby?"

"She fell." Puck said.

Rachel dove into Finn's arms, burying her face in his chest. "He saw. He…he saw the bites."

Finn wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her soft curls. He looked up at Puck and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"It hurt, but…I'm fine."

"How did you fall?" Finn asked.

"My knee…it…it gave out. God forbid I actually walk on my own."

"It's okay. You're going to get better." Finn whispered, resting his lips on her head.

She slowly pulled away and wiped her watery eyes. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Finn nodded and watched as she disappeared down the hall. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "This is bad. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Those bite marks were…brutal. I don't even want to think about what he did to her." Puck said.

"Her thighs are just as bad. They're all bruised and they have just as bad as bite marks. You can even see the remains of a handprint and there are finger marks. I just…I wish there was something I could do for her. This is…it's too much for her." Finn said, letting his tears roll down his cheeks, plopping onto the couch.

"She'll get through this. It may feel like she won't but she will. She hasn't been getting a chance. She's still in so much shock. It happened just two weeks ago and this was the worst one. Now that he's finally in jail, she'll be able to work through this gradually." Sam said, gently patting his friend on the back.

"I just can't stand seeing her this way. She's in so much pain and I can't do anything for her. I'm the one who's suppose to help her and I can't."

"But it's not your fault." Mercedes said.

"I just can't imagine the things he did to her. The torture he put her through." Finn closed his eyes, appalled by the thoughts that ran through his head. "I mean I saw part of that video and that was only the first. That was the least worse out of all of them and what I saw was horrible."

Rachel gently patted the new gash with a tissue to stop the blood. She took a deep breath and placed a Band-Aid on bloody cut. She pulled her skirt back down and stood up off the closed toilet seat. She turned on the sink and held the bloody razor under the water to rinse it. Then she opened the medicine cabinet and put it back in its place.

She stood before the mirror and slightly pulled her blouse down. She thought they weren't visible with her clothing on, but anyone who was taller than her- which was practically everyone- was able to see the bite marks on the swell of her breasts.

Scenes of Jesse biting and touching her sadistically played in her mind. She watched as her tears traveled off her face and splashed into the sink. She glanced at the medicine cabinet, fighting the urge to pull the razor out yet again. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her tired, red eyes, before departing from the bathroom. She steadily made her way back into the living room, feeling everyone's eyes turn to her.

"You okay?" Finn asked as he turned his head to look at his girlfriend.

She slightly nodded and took a seat next to Finn.

They stayed for a few more hours talking about different things. Rachel barely said anything. Instead she just listened, although her mind wasn't always there. Sometimes she drifted into her own thoughts.

Rachel and Finn said goodbye to everyone and they all gave Rachel a hug on their way out. Rachel gave a final wave as they got into their cars, before shutting the front door. "Finn, can you sleep here tonight?"

"Of course." Finn nodded, enveloping her into his embrace. He had been sleeping over a lot since everything first began. It made her feel safer and helped her get a slight bit more of sleep. He even had extra clothes and things here for when he did sleep over.

"I think I'm going to get into bed now. It's late and I am exhausted." Rachel said, looking up to see Finn.

"You had a long day." Finn took her hand and helped her up the stairs. They both changed and got ready for bed, before saying goodnight to Rachel's dads. Then they head back into Rachel's room and slipped under her covers.

Her bed was fairly large and fit both of them comfortably. Finn pulled Rachel close still facing each other. He smiled as he took in her sweet smell, gently stroking her silky hair. He leaned his lips on hers and entangled their limbs. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel whispered back and eventually drifted to sleep. Finn waited for her to fall asleep before he did the same.

Rachel had actually managed to get an hour of sleep before she was abruptly awoken by a graphic nightmare. She felt her breath quicken and her body began to tremble. She took deep breaths, reminding herself that it was just a dream. The only problem was, it wasn't exactly just a dream. It really had happened. And it happened nine times.

She lay there for a few hours, unable to fall back asleep. She glanced at the clock, frustrated. She couldn't do this any longer. She just couldn't. She disentangled herself from Finn and slowly stood. She quietly and gradually made her way downstairs, meticulously heading outside. She slipped inside her car and started it. She pulled onto the street and started for her destination.

_Review! _


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Finn woke up as he felt Rachel move away from him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, hearing the front door close. He jumped up and ran downstairs. He threw the door open and saw her driving away. He grabbed his keys and darted to his car, quickly following behind her.

Rachel pulled over and gently slid out of the car. She made her way to the walking path and glanced back at the few cars driving on the bridge. She rested her hands on the wall of the bridge and looked down at the water. She had to do this. She let out a pained moan as she pulled herself onto the edge of the wall. She stood on it, feeling her heart race in her chest.

"Rachel, stop!" Finn screamed after a door slammed shut. "Don't do it!" He called as he ran towards her.

"Don't come any closer." She threatened, taking a step closer to the edge.

"Rach, please get down. You can't do this." Finn begged as tears began to slip from his eyes.

"I have to. I can't do this anymore." Rachel shook her head as she sobbed.

"You can get through this."

"No I can't! She choked out.

"Please Rachel. You can't leave me. I love you too much. If you do this, my life is over."

"Finn I love you too and I don't want to leave you, but I can't do this anymore. I'll be waiting for you when it's your time."

"Rachel, stop!" He screamed. "You can't do this!"

"I have to!"

"Think about it okay, if you jump it's all over. You don't get a second chance. No more singing, no more glee, no more Broadway, no more of your dreams, no more friends, no more dads, no more _me_." Finn yelled and pulled out his phone to quickly text Puck. "But if you get down from there you can work through this."

Rachel remained silent for a moment. "I've tried working through this, but no matter what I do I can't get my mind off of this."

"Because you haven't been given a chance because he kept coming back. But now he's in jail. Now you can do this."

Rachel shook her. "I don't think I can."

"You made a promise! You promised me you wouldn't try to kill yourself again!"

Rachel began to cry harder as more guilt filled inside her. "I am so sorry, Finn. You know I love you more than anything in the world, but I have to do this. Just never forget how much I love you."

"Rachel, _please_! I can't survive without you! I _can't_!" Finn cried, breaking into sobs.

Rachel felt her body tremble and she took a smidgen of a step closer to the edge.

Finn took a few steps closer, his heart racing with each passing second. "Rach, please get down. If you do this, my life is over too. We are meant for each other. We are soul mates. A few years from now we'll get married and we'll do whatever it takes to have kids and you'll be on Broadway and selling albums and we'll be raising our beautiful babies. But if you don't get down from there that won't happen and then my life is over too."

Rachel thought about his words and gaped at the mysterious water miles below her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Finn's heart skipped a beat. He took two steps closer and now he was right by her. "You'll get down?"

She nodded and slowly began to turn. Finn took her hand, helping her turn completely. But her foot slipped against the wall, causing her body to lose her balance. Both of them screamed and Finn tightened his grip on her arms as she fell. Her body dangled from the bridge and collided against the vast structure. Finn gasped holding her tight. Her arms stretched like a rubber band. "Help!"

"Rachel, just hang on. I've…I've got you." Finn choked out, his body shaking and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Help! Somebody help!" She shrieked. She let out a whimper feeling a sharp pain shoot throughout her entire body. She felt as if her arms were going to snap off.

Several car doors slammed shut and Finn heard various gasps. "Oh god!" Puck darted to his friend, his eyes widening as he saw Rachel suspended from the bridge. "Somebody call 911!"

"Oh Rachel!" Hiram called as tears exploded from his eyes. Leroy held onto his partner, sobbing with him. He quickly dialed 911 and watched in horror.

"Rachel, just hold on, help is coming." Finn encouraged, never feeling so scared in his life.

Puck helped Finn hold her up, watching in terror as Rachel squirmed, hanging miles down from the crashing water. There was barely any chance of survival if she fell.

"I can't. It hurts." She cried, feeling her body slightly slip from their tight grip.

"C'mon you can do it." Puck's voice shook, clasping her even tighter. "Finn, let's try pulling her up."

Finn nodded as tears continued to drown his face. The two of them hauled her petite body up, eventually dragging her onto the wall. Finn lifted her from her tiny waist and placed her on the ground.

She dove into his arms and he wrapped himself around her tightly. He cradled her firmly, rubbing her back as she continued to sob. He felt her body tremble and she buried her head in his chest. They cried together as they remained intertwined securely. Tears gushed from both of their eyes, both grateful that they were standing here at this moment. Neither wanted to let go of the other ever. They wanted to hold each other forever.

Sirens rang throughout the area until they grew louder and louder. They brought Rachel into the ambulance and Finn rode with her, while the others planned to meet them at the hospital.

Rachel had re-injured her shoulder and wrist and added some new bruises to her body, but other than that she was okay. Well she was okay physically excluding her physical problems due to the assaults. She was required to stay over night because she had attempted suicide.

Finn entered her room, cradling an assortment of colorful flowers. He strolled to her bed and pressed his lips against hers, before handing her the flowers. "These are for you, baby."

"Thanks, they're beautiful." She whispered hoarsely. She gently placed them on the table beside the bed, before looking at him with watered eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Rach…" Finn started. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with old tears. "Show me your arm."

She remained silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "They're not on my arm."

"Show them to me." He repeated.

Rachel moved the covers off her tiny body and pulled up her gown. She revealed her thigh covered in deep gashes that were coated with dried blood. There had been at least ten of them.

Finn closed his eyes and looked away. "Oh Rachel."

"I'm sorry. I tried not to but I had to." Rachel apologized as her tears began to fall.

"Why though? I wasn't expecting this. I thought we were finally getting somewhere." Finn asked, feeling his eyes fill with more tears.

Rachel shook her head and wiped her cheeks. "We weren't. I'm tired of this. I can't live like this anymore. I can't stop thinking about it and you know the only way to do that is to cut myself. I had to."

"Did you plan this?"

"No. I couldn't sleep last night and I got frustrated and upset."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I always wake you up. You need to get sleep too."

"Rachel, I don't care about sleep. I care about _you_. Did you wake up from a nightmare?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

She nodded. "Yes and then I couldn't fall back asleep. I was lying there for four hours."

"Rach, you should have waked me up. You know I wouldn't have minded."

"But I feel bad."

"Don't." He said. "I love you. I'll do _anything_ for you."

Rachel nodded and glanced at the clock that read seven. "I love you too."

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I really thought I was going to lose you." Finn said and quickly wiped the tear that escaped from his eye. "You know if I lost you, my life would be over. I wouldn't be able to move on. I don't think I would survive."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you, I really don't. You just have to understand that this is too much for me."

"I do understand. But we will get through this. I promise. It will take time, but we will get through it, together."

Rachel nodded and scooted over, patting the spot for Finn to sit. He sat beside her and pulled her close, cuddling her. He kissed her lips passionately and held her tight. This is where both of them wanted to be. Rachel wanted to be in his arms forever and Finn wanted to hold her forever.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! The drama is not over yet, but don't worry she will be getting better soon! Who else is excited for tonight's Valentine's Day episode? Finn and Rachel are together this year and engaged! That makes me so happy! Anyway…thanks for reading again and happy Valentine's Day! Review! _


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rachel lowered her book as the door opened. A tall, built, young man entered the room in blue scrubs. His hair was black and his eyes were dark and she could see several tattoos peeking out from his scrubs. Rachel was unfamiliar with him and slightly uneasy at the appearance of an unknown male. "Who are you?"

"I am Nathan. I'm assisting your nurse."

"Oh…" Rachel nodded, still slightly nervous.

"I am going to bring you to the lab. They need to get an x-ray follow up from your previous injuries." He said and pulled the wheelchair to the side of Rachel's bed.

Rachel closed her book and placed it on the table beside the bed. She slowly stood and tensed as Nathan's hands touched her body. He attempted to help her into the wheelchair, but she pulled away. "I can move myself."

"Sorry." He said and began to wheel her out of the room. He rolled her down the hallway and made a turn at the end, leading to a door.

"I think you passed it." Rachel said, feeling her heart begin to race as Nathan pushed her through the doors, leading to outside. She stood up, feeling her body ache. "Actually, I really have to go to the bathroom. I can walk though."

"You're not going anywhere." A familiar voice growled.

Rachel froze at the sound of the familiar voice and turned to face her nightmare- Jesse. "Oh god."

She darted back for the door, but Jesse grabbed her and threw her into the nearby car. She let out a piercing scream just before he slammed the door shut. She looked at Nathan for help, until she realized that he was in on the act with Jesse. Jesse slipped in the back with Rachel, while Nathan got in the driver's seat and sped away.

Finn paused outside the hospital at the familiar scream. He felt his heart stop and then he watched as a familiar car sped out the parking lot. He ran back into the car and followed it, praying to god that it wasn't Rachel that screamed. That it was another girl. That there wasn't even something wrong, but just a teenager being obnoxious and screaming. But something told him that it was more than just an obnoxious teenager.

Rachel squirmed at Jesse's touch, but he slapped her in return. She kicked and tried the locked doors, but he held her down. She closed her eyes, hoping this was just a dream. Hoping that any second now she would be shaken awake and held by Finn. But she knew that she wasn't waking up to him.

The car came to a stop in the middle of the woods. Nathan hopped out of the car and Jesse pulled Rachel out. He dragged her into the abandoned barn, despite the fact that she was kicking and screaming, doing anything in her power to get free. "Stop fighting!" Jesse screamed and threw her to the ground.

"Please let me go." She pleaded, her eyes shifting to Nathan. What was he going to do? Was he here to torture her as well? She felt sick at the thought.

"You know I'm getting what I want. I _always _do." He smirked evilly, placing both hands on her breasts.

She kicked him between the legs, causing him to back away from her. She slid backwards and scrambled to her feet, searching for an escape. But soon two menacing men were looming over her. She gradually backed up, but soon there was no place left to go. Jesse grabbed her fragile body and smashed her against the wall. She let out a pained moan and shut her eyes, attempting to block out the pain. He ripped her gown off and threw it across the room, leaving Rachel in her bra and underwear. Rachel's body trembled and her eyes began to overflow with unshed tears.

Jesse's hands roughly wandered her chest until they found their way to the back of her bra. He unclipped it and pulled her bra off, despite her struggles. He grinned and tossed it to the floor. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you!" He confessed as he continued his harassment.

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't be doing this to me!" Rachel yelled, wriggling beneath his tight grip.

"You won't give me what I want! You're such a tease. But I'm getting what I want anyway." He smirked. "I'm taking what's mine."

"I'm not yours!" She screamed, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"You are mine!" He screamed back, shoving her harder against the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Came a familiar scream.

Rachel turned her head to find Finn staring at her in horror. She felt relieved, but suddenly tensed as Jesse's hands slid down her bruised body and slipped beneath the elastic of her underwear. She cried and pleaded for him to stop, but he ignored her. But she suddenly turned her attention back to Finn. He had stared to approach the two of them but Nathan unexpectedly grabbed him and pushed him to the floor.

While Finn and Nathan wrestled each other, Jesse continued to assault Rachel's lower body. She whimpered with each touch and fought back, but each time he would retaliate with a greater force.

"Stop touching her!" Finn yelled as he continued to throw punches at Nathan.

"If you don't stop fighting with him, I will hurt her so bad." Jesse threatened as he violently grasped Rachel's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

Finn paused at his words, but Jesse continued to touch Rachel. "Get off her!"

Nathan swung his fist at Finn and Finn turned and punched Nathan in the jaw. Nathan fell to the floor with his eyes shut. Finn turned and started for Jesse, but something suddenly grabbed his ankle and he fell to the hard floor. He felt someone grabbing at his arms, but he turned and fought Nathan.

But then Nathan pulled out a rag. "I wasn't going to do this, but you're not cooperating." He shoved the rag into Finn's face and Finn passed out on the floor.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed, struggling beneath Jesse.

Rachel let out a whimper as Jesse grabbed her by the arm and shoved her to the hard floor. He kicked her and leaned down to her, forcefully pushing his lips on hers. She attempted to pull away but he held her there. "Looks like Finn isn't here to save the day."

Rachel glared at him through her watery eyes. He explored her body, beating her each time she fought. She closed her eyes, trying to distract her mind from what was happening. But that was impossible. "Please don't do this again. Haven't you done this enough?"

"Like I've said before, I could never get enough of you." He leaned on top of her bare body and swallowed her scream with his mouth. He bit down on her lip and split it open. Then he stood and kicked her body, turning to Nathan. "She's all yours for now."

Rachel felt her heart pounding in her chest even more that it had been as Nathan approached her. This couldn't be happening. She had to get away and she had to get away now. And it didn't help that Finn was passed out on the floor and Jesse was now tying him down to a chair.

Rachel sat up, feeling her entire body throb as Nathan approached her. She scooted backwards until she was against the wall. She drew her knees to her chest in attempt to cover herself. Her body trembled and her entire body had fear running through it. "What's the matter, you don't want to have a little fun?"

Rachel remained silent as Nathan impended over her. She attempted to move back further, but her body was against the wall and he was standing directly in front of her. "_Please_. I didn't do anything to you."

"No, but you are smoking hot and I want you and there's nothing you can do about it." Nathan smirked, crouching down to her level. He aggressively grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her forward so she was now lying on the ground. She lashed out as he touched her and let out a scream. "Stop fighting!"

"I guess you'll have to do what you did to Finn. I'm not cooperating." She said, continuing to fidget with each touch. If this were going to happen, she would rather be passed out while it did.

"Oh no. We want you to be awake to remember and feel _everything _we do to you." He grinned sadistically, sliding his hands down her body. He moved them to her thighs and went to separate them, but she fought and kept her legs together. "C'mon you know you want this. Open them."

She shook her head, letting tears fly from her face as she managed to continue to keep her legs tightly against one another. He continued to forcefully push them, but they weren't budging. She could practically feel the new bruises forming. But she was gradually weakening. He continued to dig his nails into her skin and push them apart. Her legs began to hurt badly and she didn't know how much longer she could hold them together. But then Nathan punched her rib cage, causing her to lose her strength. He wrenched her legs so far apart that she thought they were going to pop off.

She pleaded and cried as he assaulted her lower body with his hands, but he ignored her. While one hand was harassing her, the other was beating her. "Stop it, _please!_"

"Oh please, you're enjoying this." Nathan said, amusement on his face.

Rachel felt her breath quicken as Jesse approached. "I'll hold her down for you. She's a pain. She never stops moving."

"No stop! Please don't do this to me! Please!" Rachel screamed as Jesse held her down from behind and Nathan unbuttoned his jeans.

"I'm getting this whether you like it or not." Nathan glared into her eyes and straddled her.

Jesse brusquely restrained her already bruised and marked wrists above her head, despite her flailing. "No, no, no! Don't do this! Please don't do this! Get of me! Get off! No! No! No!" But her shrieks were ignored and she was shattered for the tenth time, this time by Nathan.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block everything away. But it was useless. The pain was too much. It was unbearable and with each passing second it became more intense. She struggled to stay conscious. Although the thought of being unconscious sounded good at the moment. The only problem was that if she passed out she wasn't sure if she would ever wake up again. And she needed to see Finn before that ever happened and not while he was passed out.

As Nathan continued with the grueling and horrific assault, she could feel the blood pouring out from between her legs. She squirmed beneath his large built, struggling to get away. But it only earned her more abuse. She screamed and cried and it felt as though her throat was on fire. Both Nathan and Jesse beat her throughout it, ignoring her pleads and sobs.

Nathan finally pulled away with a sadistic grin sprouting across his lips. He pulled his pants back up and gave her one last kick before walking away. Jesse released her throbbing, angry red wrists from his violent grip and stood up.

She winced and rolled to her side, letting her back face the two of them. Her entire body throbbed with agonizing pain and she could feel herself slowly losing consciousness. Sobs escaped from her trembling lips and her entire body shook with terror.

Rachel watched as Nathan and Jesse left to the room, from which they entered the barn, locking the door behind them. Rachel closed her eyes as nausea overwhelmed her. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and the next thing she new she was gagging on the floor beside her.

_Review!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey so I wanted to update again since I left a cliffhanger. I am aware that many of you think this is repeated and are wondering how he escaped. That will be explained in the next chapter and I am sorry to those of you who did not like last chapter. I _promise_ you that she is going to get better. There are ten more chapters and then I am already working on the sequel. I hope you all stick around and enjoy! _

Chapter 37

Finn fluttered his eyes, recalling the events that happened before he passed out. He looked down to find himself tightly tied to a chair. He attempted to wiggle beneath the rope, but it was no use. His eyes wandered the room and paused on Rachel. She was lying on the floor, drowning in her tears. A puddle of blood was forming beneath her and continued to ooze out from between her legs. "R…Rach…"

Rachel flinched at the sound of her name, but calmed when she realized it was Finn. A pained moan escaped her lips as she slowly turned. She faced Finn and grabbed the nearby torn gown to cover her body. "How…how did you…find me?"

"I was coming to visit you when I heard a scream and then I saw the car speed away and I followed." Finn whispered. "I need you to untie me so I can get us out of here."

Rachel nodded, although she wasn't sure she was capable of even moving. She gradually sat up, feeling her head pound and the room spin. She didn't even attempt to stand. Instead she dragged herself over to Finn, struggling to focus on the knotted rope. "I…I…this is too…I don't know what to do."

"Just try." Finn encouraged, even though he knew it was most likely useless.

Rachel attempted to unknot the rope, but she couldn't focus. "I…I…can't."

His heart shattered as she began to sob even harder. "Rachel, shh…it's going to be okay. We're gonna get out of here."

Rachel nodded, but she wasn't convinced. "I…I love y…you."

"I love you too." Finn whispered, wanting nothing more than to help her. "Rach, get my phone from my pocket."

She crawled back to the front of him, dug her bruised hand into his pocket, and hauled out his iphone. She struggled to type in his password with her quivering hands, but eventually managed. She clicked on the green phone app, but just as she did Jesse and Nathan busted through the door. "Oh look what we have here."

Rachel quickly glanced up at them, before attaching her eyes back onto her boyfriend's phone. Her trembling fingers were striving to hit the buttons, but she couldn't. And it was only seconds before Jesse confiscated it, tossing it across the room. "No!"

"You're not getting away. Not until _I _have my fun with you. Nathan had his turn, now it's mine." Jesse snarled with an amused expression painted across his evil face. His malicious brown eyes glowered at her, sending chills up her spine.

"_Please._" She pleaded, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper. Her energy was lost and she was rapidly losing blood and becoming weaker with each passing second.

"Just leave her alone!" Finn yelled, fighting beneath the tight rope.

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at Finn, before hauling Rachel up to her feet by a fistful of her loose curls. But the pain was too much and she was unable to stand. She started to collapse, but Jesse pulled her back up and supported her. He flung her against the wall, producing an echoing bang. She let out a whimper feeling her body begin to go limp. The only thing holding her up was Jesse, whose free hand began to travel her body up to her chest. He tore her bloody gown off and tossed it to the floor. He violently pushed his lips on hers, before planting a trail of unwanted hostile kisses down her neck and chest. "J…Je…please stop. You're…you're hurt…hurting me."

"C'mon, you're enjoying every second of this. You know you want it." He spoke into her chest, before biting down again and causing her to whimper.

"Get away from her! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Finn screamed as he continued to attempt to free himself, but it was useless. The only thing he could do was sit here and watch his beautiful girlfriend being tortured. "Stop touching her!"

Jesse ignored Finn and let go of Rachel, letting her drop to the hard floor beneath her. He crawled on top of her and his hands roamed down her body, beginning his assault with his hands on her lower body.

Finn shut his eyes tight, unable to watch the horrific scene. It was too much. How could somebody do this to _his _Rachel? Somebody was _touching his _Rachel. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Rachel used the little energy and strength she had to fight Jesse. But it only earned her more abuse, which she couldn't afford. He tossed her around, beating and touching her. But she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Jesse grasped her by the wrist and dragged her across the room. Finn opened his eyes and watched as Jesse and Nathan pulled Rachel into the other room, slamming and locking the door shut behind them. "No!" He screamed, flailing to get loose.

Rachel was thrown to the floor with a crash, before Jesse jumped on top of her. She turned her head away, before he could kiss her lips, but he viscously twisted her neck forward and bit down on her dried bloody lips.

With every smack, punch, kick, inappropriate touch, and rough kiss sent her way, she felt herself grow weaker and the pain intensify. She had barely had any energy left and she wasted the slight bit that she did have in attempt to fight Jesse off of her, but failed. "You think you would learn by now."

"P…p…please. Stop!" She went to scream, but it came out as nothing more than a husky whisper.

Nathan snatched her wrists and secured them above her head with one hand while the other restrained her thrashing body. Jesse threw his pants off and crawled back on top of Rachel with a wide malevolent grin. "Ready for some more fun?"

Rachel's instincts suddenly kicked back in, allowing her to scream. "No, no, no! Don't! Get off! Get off! Get of me! Stop it please!" She shrieked, but he just smirked. And with that she had been raped _eleven _times. More tears streamed down her bruised and bloody face as more pain overwhelmed her body. "Stop it please! Stop! It hurts! It hurts too much! _Please _get off!"

But he didn't listen. He continued with the assault, harassing and striking her with his hands throughout it.

She cried harder, shutting her eyes tight and wishing to drift to another world. But she couldn't. She had thought that the attacks had finally come to an end when he was put in jail, but she thought wrong.

Finn twisted beneath the rope harder with each piercing scream that Rachel let out. He couldn't take it any longer. She was in that room being tortured and he was sitting here unable to help her. He couldn't tolerate to hear her scream in pain. He could just tell by her screams and by Jesse's…words that Jesse was raping her yet again. And that thought made him want to die right there. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now. He was supposed to help Rachel, but instead he had failed.

Jesse eventually removed himself off Rachel after his brutal and worst assault. Her body ached even more than it did before from being thrown around like a rag doll. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing, but that was ruined when Jesse grasped her wrist and lugged her back out to the other room where Finn was still struggling in the chair. "Rachel!"

Her eyes glanced to him, shattering his heart. Just looking at her eyes he could tell that she was in so much pain. She opened her mouth to speak, but took a moment to form words. "Just…remember that…I…I…love…love y…you."

"I love you too." Finn nodded.

"I'm _so _sorry, Finn." She whispered between sobs.

"Stop, this isn't your fault."

Rachel was suddenly pulled to her feet, but she collapsed back down to the floor. Jesse kicked her, sending her backward a few inches. She slyly grabbed the phone behind her and quickly put in Finn's password and it opened up to his contact list from where she had been before. But Jesse abruptly approached and grabbed her. She hit a button and luckily heard it ringing despite the fact that Jesse threw it.

"You stupid whore!" Jesse yelled slamming her battered body against the wall.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

"You stupid, stupid whore! You're such a slut!" Jesse yelled again as he repeatedly shook her and shoved her into the wall.

"Finn?" Puck asked nervously.

"Please stop. Please. Let go." Rachel whimpered as he continued to shake her. She was unsure how much longer she could hold on.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Came Puck's nervous voice.

"Puck, help!" Finn called.

"Get the phone!" Jesse yelled to Nathan.

"Help, Puck! Help us!" Rachel shrieked, crumbling to the floor as Jesse's hands released their grip on her body.

"Where on you? I'm on my way." Puck said worried as he already ran out to his car.

"At that barn!" Finn called right before Nathan hung the phone up.

Jesse sighed furiously and walked over to Nathan to whisper to him for a few minutes. Rachel winced as she reached for her bra and slipped it on and then her underwear.

"Rachel, just hold on. You're going to be okay. Help is going to come." Finn's voice shook as he spoke, trying not only to convince her, but also himself that she would be okay.

"Help is coming here, but you won't be here." Jesse grinned. He lifted her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He and Nathan disappeared from the barn, despite Finn's yelling and Rachel's fighting.

But they were stopped in the middle of the woods by Puck. "You're not going anywhere."

"And who's stopping us?" Jesse asked.

"I am." Puck growled through clenched teeth. He lifted up a large boulder from the ground and chucked it at Nathan, knocking him to the ground and causing him to fall unconscious. "Put her down."

"I'm not done with her." Jesse smirked as one of his hands wandered down to the elastic of her underwear. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper telling herself that Puck was going to help her.

"Yes you are." Puck demanded.

Rachel used the last bit of energy she had to hit her foot into his crotch. He dropped her to the floor and bent over in pain. "You bitch!"

"Rachel run!" Puck called, but she remained still on the ground. She could barely move. Puck was quick to knock Jesse out and punched him repeatedly to make sure he wouldn't be waking up for a while. He easily would have killed him this very second, but Rachel needed help and he didn't want to cause the broken girl any more trauma. He scooped Rachel up in his arms, surprised at how light she was.

"Finn…he's in the barn." She whispered weakly.

Puck looked down at her horrified. She was covered in new bruises and scratches and marks and she was bloody from head to toe. Her bra and underwear were torn and blood was continuing to gush out from between her legs. She was trembling violently, sobbing uncontrollably, and struggling to stay conscious. "_Please_ tell me that both of them didn't…ra…rape you."

Rachel glanced away and continued to sob. He knew the answer and it killed him. She shook her head, choking on her words. "They…they both…"

Puck felt a mix of fury and sadness shoot through his body. He needed to get her to Finn. Puck darted further into the woods towards the barn and busted through the doors. He gently placed Rachel on the floor and quickly untangled Finn from the mess of ropes. Just as he freed Finn, they could hear the sirens in the distance. Finn dashed to Rachel and pulled her weak body in his arms, pressing his lips against her head. They ran out of the barn, wanting nothing more to do with this place.

They met the ambulances, police officers, and firefighters at the road and Finn placed Rachel's fragile body on the gurney. He hopped in the ambulance with her, insisting that he was okay. Puck got in his car and followed them there, calling Rachel's dads and the glee club on the way there.

Rachel screamed at every touch, except for Finn's. But eventually her screams began to die out and turned into whispered pleads. She grew weaker with each passing second, falling into a delirious haze as the doctors raced around her and examined her. All she felt was the horrendous pain and Finn's large hand holding hers while the other stroked her hair. She caught bits of Finn's soothing words and the doctors' demands and requests to one another.

She wanted nothing more than to stop feeling.

_Review!_


	38. Chapter 38

_I just wanted to say again that I am sorry to those who think this is repetitive. That was the last attack and from here on it is focusing on her recovery. There are actually only eight chapters left after this one, but there will be a sequel. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! _Chapter 38

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light. It took her a moment to realize why she was sitting in this hospital bed and when she did, all the memories came flooding back. Her entire body throbbed in agonizing pain and she felt like she couldn't move. Her head ached and…down there was hurting so much. She suddenly wished that she hadn't woken up.

"Rachel, thank god you're up." Finn smiled as he gazed into her mesmerizing chestnut colored eyes that he could sometimes get lost in when he looked into them.

"Hi." She whispered so weakly that she was barely audible.

"I'm guessing you're not feeling good." Finn frowned.

She just slightly shook her head, but even the slightest movement hurt. She had a minor concussion, a minor laceration of the scalp which had led to a hemorrhage, two fractured ribs, a dislocated wrist, ankle, shoulder, and knee, a torn knee ligament, a torn ankle tendon, a minor hip injury, blunt abdominal trauma, as well as abdominal compartment syndrome- an abdominal injury-, internal bleeding, vaginal laceration, which led to severe hemorrhages, and severe vaginal trauma. She had also required stitches on her scalp, for her vaginal lacerations and injuries, and for some other bite marks and scratches she had received during the brutal attack. She had required a blood transfusion do to the immeasurable amount of blood she had lost. And then of course a countless amount of bruises, scratches, marks, and bite marks and soreness throughout her entire body.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, her voice sore and hoarse.

"_I'm _fine. The doctors checked me anyway, but I was fine. But I just…it hurts me that I had to see and hear part of what you went through. We…we weren't even sure if you were going to be okay."

Rachel didn't respond, just stared at him as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She leaned her head back against the bed, wishing for the pain to go away. Wishing that everything she were feeling would disappear.

"Rach, what happened?" Finn asked, but she remained silent. "Rachel…Hello? Earth to Rachel?"

Rachel heard and understood every word that came out of his mouth, but she didn't have the energy of answering. Especially to that question. She felt bad ignoring Finn, but she just couldn't speak. She didn't _want _to speak. It hurt too much.

"Rachel? Rachel, are you listening? Rach?" He asked, concern dripping off each and every word. "Um…everyone wants to see you. Are you up to them coming in?"

She didn't answer.

Finn sighed frustrated. "Okay…well I'll go get them then." Finn strolled down the hall and into the waiting room where the entire glee club, including Mr. Schuester, Rachel's dads, and Shelby was anxiously waiting.

"How is she doing?" Leroy shot to his feet, his distraught face stained with tears.

Finn shook his head, glancing down at his shoes. "She won't speak."

"She won't speak?" Hiram asked in disbelief.

"She's been much different and not talking as much, but not talking at _all?_" Kurt questioned, wiping at his freshly dampened cheeks.

"I know. It's really bad. The things they did to her…" Finn's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes to stop the images.

"And they…they both…r…r…raped her?" Santana asked, struggling to choke the word out as tears rimmed her eyelids.

Finn nodded although he wished he could deny it so badly. "Yeah."

Puck gritted his teeth furiously and stood, before colliding his fist with the wall ahead. He spun around to face them again and ran a hand over his velvety strip of hair. He shook his head and for once in his life he could feel his body threatening to cry. He couldn't tolerate to see Rachel in all of this pain. None of them could. "Only this, for lack of better word, motherfucker would pretend to be dying, let his friend run out as they come in to check on him and then escape as they bring him to the hospital."

"Does she _want _to see us?" Hiram inquired with a sniffle.

"She didn't answer, but I think she does. I told her I was going to get you guys." Finn said. "Just watch what you say."

They all followed Finn down the hall and into Rachel's room. She didn't bother to say hi or to smile, but instead she simply glanced at them

"Oh pumpkin!" Hiram and Leroy scurried to their shattered daughter, enveloping her into their hugs. But they instantly pulled away as she flinched and looked up at them with frightened eyes.

"How you doing, hon? You're a strong fighter." Mercedes' voice was soft and soothing and she offered a sad smile at the broken brunette.

Rachel let out a small whimper and gave a slight glare to her friend. Fresh tears cascaded down her terrified and traumatized, bruised face and she didn't respond.

"You're in a lot of pain, huh? It'll get better soon." Kurt frowned at his friend, feeling his eyes burn as they filled with tears.

"Have they given you medication yet?" Sam asked.

Finn waited a moment to see if Rachel would maybe answer. But when she didn't, he responded. "Yes they did. She took painkillers, antibiotics to prevent infections for some of her wounds, and medication to prevent…pregnancy."

The room fell silent. Everyone's heart was breaking just at the sight of Rachel. None of them knew what to say or do to make her feel better or at least get her to talk. She wouldn't say a word. And it was worrying them all.

"Santana told me what rape is. It's like what I do a lot- have sex- except it's forced and you don't want it." Brittany broke the silence and replaced it with awkwardness. "That's bad that it happened to you."

"Britt, no." Santana shot the oblivious blonde a warning glance and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I had to explain it to her. I'm going to take her outside for a minute to explain some more things to her."

Rachel's bottom lip quivered and tears fell like a bomb from her eyes. If only the memories and pain fell with them. She slightly jumped as she felt a large hand on her cold skin, but relaxed as she realized it was Finn. He gently stroked her arm and leaned forwards to plant a delicate kiss on the top of her head, still damp from the shower.

"What happened, Rachel?" Artie asked the question that they were all striving to know the answer.

But she didn't answer and that was something Finn _couldn't _answer. He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he had heard her scream and followed the speeding car. But he had no clue how she had been taken.

"Rachel, _please _talk." Finn pleaded, gaping at her hopelessly.

"Say _something_." Mr. Schuester grimaced at his once zealous student.

"If it makes you feel any better, they caught those, for lack of better word, motherfuckers and they're being put under maximum security. They were also moved to a prison in Phoenix and they have to wear these bracelets with an alarm system in case they ever try to escape again. And I don't know about the other guy, but Jesse had three years added to his time." Puck said, feeling anger bubble inside him for the cause of Rachel's pain and fear. "The _only _thing stopping me from killing them, especially Jesse, right then and there was the fact that you were there and that you needed medical attention immediately and you wanted Finn."

"Thank you for saving me." Rachel finally spoke, but when she did her voice was frail and tired.

Everyone gawked at her in incredulity. They were astonished that words as actually fallen out of her mouth. A slight smile sprouted upon Finn's lips at the very small progress. "You talked."

"Rachel, you know I'd do anything for you." Puck reminded with true meaning in his words. "But please just keep talking. We hate seeing you this way. We want you to get better."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, before finally speaking again. But again she spoke in a meek and exhausted voice. "You don't understand. It _hurts_ to speak. And I have no energy anymore. I'm exhausted. I just want to close my eyes and sleep without…seeing _things _and without feeling so much pain."

"Soon, Rachel, soon." Quinn said.

But Rachel shook her head as more tears sprang from her tired and terrified eyes. "Not soon. I've been going through this for a while and it just keeps getting worse."

"But he's in jail now." Mike reminded.

"That didn't…didn't stop him this…this…ti…time."

"Yeah, but now there is more security and he is further away. He can't get to you anymore." Tina frowned, wishing to replace Rachel's broken face with her beautiful smile.

"I just can't do this…" Rachel choked out.

"Your group therapy is tomorrow. Go to that and see how that goes."

Finn grabbed the wheelchair from the corner of the room and pushed it to the side of Rachel's bed. He held his hand out to begin to help her, but she gently declined it. "I can transfer myself."

"Okay." Finn nodded and took a step back. He watched as Rachel struggled just to push the covers off her frail body. She let out a pained moan as she gradually brought herself up, but the second her feet hit the ground, she crashed to the floor. Finn gasped and darted to her, kneeling to her level. "Rach, are you okay?"

She nodded, but tears were glistening in her eyes and it was only a matter of seconds before she erupted into sobs.

Finn cradled Rachel in his arms, clutching her against his chest and soothingly caressing her back. "Shh, did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm just…" She choked out with her head buried in his chest and her fingers grasping at his shirt.

"I know, I know you're frustrated and you're in pain and you're exhausted and you're traumatized. And that's all completely normal. And we're going to get you better. I know it feels like it's never going to happen, but it's going to. I promise. And I really think group therapy will help you. So let's get you up and calm you down and get you over there."

Rachel nodded and took deep breaths. Her tears finally ended and Finn softly wiped her cheeks with his thumb. He held her face with his large hands and leaned down to touch her delicate lips with his. "I love you. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Rach, I promise. It would be impossible for me to leave you. If something happened and it meant that we couldn't be together then I wouldn't survive. I think about you day and night. You are more important to me than anything else in this universe. You are my universe. There aren't enough words with every language put together to describe how much I love you. I would give up everything for you. And nothing is going to change that."

The smallest smile sprouted upon Rachel's lips. Finn smiled too, grateful to see even the slightest smile from her. All he wanted was for her to be happy again. He was cautious to scoop her up and place her into the wheel chair. And as he began to roll her out to the hall he heard her weak voice. "What if I cheated on you? Would you still love me then? Or how about if I got fat and even uglier? Or did something really bad?

"First of all, I would still love you no matter what. You know I've loved you even when we weren't going out, even when I was dating Quinn. Second, you wouldn't cheat on me. I know you wouldn't. Not anymore and I had still loved you after that thing with Puck. And you aren't going to get fat, even if you did I would still love you and you couldn't get uglier because you aren't ugly and you never will be. It's impossible for you to be ugly. And something bad? What would Rachel Berry do that is bad? Really? Define bad."

"Shut up!" Rachel laughed, glaring at him jokingly as they came to a stop in the elevator.

A huge grin spread across Finn's face at the sound of his girlfriend's laughter. He missed that sound so badly. "I'm just saying. You never do anything wrong. Except you drank once. Oh that's bad to the bone. Nobody in high school ever does that."

Rachel shook her head with a smirk still planted on her lips. "You're mean."

"But you love me." Finn chuckled and bent forward for a kiss.

"That I do." Rachel giggled and pressed her lips against his. "But what is so wrong with not being bad?"

"Nothing. I was just messing with you. I love you just the way you are. It's just funny because you never do anything wrong." He said as he pushed her into the hall.

Rachel's smile disappeared and was replaced with despair. "I don't feel so innocent anymore."

"Rachel…" Finn began and came to a stop outside a door. He bent down to her level and took her small, trembling hands in his. "Look at me, you are still innocent. What happened does not count and it was not your fault. You are not a bad person. You are an amazing person."

Rachel nodded and Finn wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. "I'm scared."

"In general? Or to go to group therapy?"

"Well both, but I was saying to go to group therapy."

"Don't be. You are going to be fine. I'll stay with you. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want, although I think you should. But just listen. It will really help. You are not alone." Finn leaned forward to kiss her lips again, before standing straight and pushing her through the door.

"Welcome. I'm Dr. Romano." The brunette extended her hand to Rachel who reluctantly shook it.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel grew more nervous as she spotted the people sitting in a circle.

"I'm Finn, her boyfriend. Is it alright if I stay with her? She is very nervous and she's in a lot of pain too. She went through a lot yesterday."

"Of course." Dr. Romano smiled warmly. "Why don't both of you come join our circle? Now that everyone is here, we will begin."

Finn pushed Rachel to the circle and took the seat beside her wheelchair. He gently took her hand- the one without the dislocated wrist- and laced his fingers with her. She glanced at him nervously and he offered her a reassuring smile.

"To start we are going to do a whip around. This is how we start every time. All you're going to do is finish the sentence 'I feel…' and tell us what emotion you are feeling at the moment. Okay?"

Rachel listened as everyone participated in the activity. The answers said were tired, sad, anxious, angry, frustrated, annoyed, confused, lonely, and worried. Then it was Rachel's turn. She opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to find words.

"Rachel, how do you feel?" Dr. Romano asked softly.

"I feel a lot of things."

"Well name them."

"I feel terrified, dirty, exhausted, miserable, remorseful, frustrated, hurt, lonely, guilty, disgusting, worthless."

"Okay, now I want everyone to explain why they are here. Tell us what happened. Would anyone like to begin?" Dr. Romano's eyes wandered the room for a volunteer. "Go ahead Savannah."

"I was in an abusive relationship with my boyfriend. We had been dating for only two months and about two weeks into the relationship he became abusive. I wanted to end it, but he was threatening me. Eventually my parents found out and we took it to the police. Now he's in juvenile detention." The young dirty blonde explained while anxiously playing with her hands.

"Wow. Now is he in juvenile detention for abusing you? Or for something else? Did you have to go to trial?"

"Well yeah the abuse was one of the things. It was also later discovered that he was into drugs and a bunch of other things. So I was a witness at the trial."

Dr. Romano nodded crossing one leg over the other. "What did he do to you?"

"He would slap me and kick me and throw me around. Verbally abuse me too. He'd tell me I was stupid and worthless and he threatened to kill me."

"Did he pressure you into any sexual acts?"

Rachel tensed at this and felt Finn squeeze her hand.

"He did pressure me a little, but I didn't give in to anything." Savannah replied.

"And your parents found out?"

"Yeah. Well they knew something had been bothering me but they couldn't figure out what. And then they eventually figured it out. They called the police and got a restraining order against him."

"So you have people there for you?"

"Oh yeah." Savannah nodded. "I have my parents, my sister, my friends, my aunts and uncles and cousins."

"So you're here to get over this trauma, correct?"

"Yeah. My parents thought it would be a good idea to go to group therapy so I would be able to see that I wasn't alone."

"Okay. We are going to help you." Dr. Romano smiled.

The next girl discussed how she was raped while walking home from work one day. They had fortunately caught the guy and he had been arrested after doing this to several girls. Another girl explained how her stepfather abused her and she eventually told her mother who then got the police involved. Another girl said she was sexually harassed and almost raped by her teacher and eventually told her parents and the principal and he was then arrested.

"Rachel? Would you like to go?"

Rachel took a deep breath, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She was the only one sitting in a wheelchair and everyone was probably wondering why. Finn nodded at her for encouragement and she opened her mouth to speak. "I…I…I was…r…raped. Eleven times."

"Oh god." Dr. Romano's eyes widened. "Continue."

"Ten of them were by…my ex J…J…" She struggled with her words and glanced at Finn for assistance.

"Jesse St. James." Finn said, furious at just the sound of the name.

"And the other one was his inmate friend N…N…"

"Nathan Greyback."

"Eleven times?" Dr. Romano repeated.

Rachel nodded, feeling her body begin to tremble and she explained the first time it had happened.

"Wow." Dr. Romano responded. "And when did the others happen?"

"The next day he…he decided he was going to help the glee club again. Which was horrible for me. So I felt sick the next day and I went to the bathroom. He…he follow…followed me and just harassed me."

"How did he harass you?"

Rachel was silent for a moment, before finally replying. "He…he put his hand…up…up my…skir…skirt. He…was going to do more…but someone…someone came out and he stopped before they could see. The other four happened Thursday, Friday, Monday, and Tuesday. Then Finn found out and on Wednesday the glee club found out and J…J…he…ran. On Thursday after school…he…he…took me and took me to some abandoned barn in the middle of the woods. That…was the sixth one. Then I found out I was pregnant. When I was twenty-four weeks…he somehow paid his bail and took me again and…did it…twice. I ended up…I…I…miscarried." Rachel choked out and tears finally began to stream down her face. "Then yest…yesterday I was in the hospital for suicide attempt and…his inmate friend came in…but I didn't know him. He was in scrubs and he told me he was assisting my nurse and that I needed to go to the lab for a x-ray. But then he wheeled me outside and J…J…he was there. They took me to that…barn and each…each…did it once."

"Oh my god. That is terrible." Dr. Romano shook her head. "Now you're in a lot of pain, correct? So they also abused you a lot?"

Rachel nodded and sniffled. "Tons. I was thrown around like a rag doll."

"And you said you were in the hospital for suicide attempt?"

Rachel nodded and glanced away. "I…I almost jumped off a bridge. My boyfriend followed me and it was a good thing he did. He convinced me to get down and I actually…I almost fell. I was dangling from the bridge and he and his friend pulled me up."

"My goodness. And was this because of all the trauma you've been through?"

"Yeah. I'm just so tired of all of this. This is too much. I can't sleep, I'm always thinking about it, I can't close my eyes without reliving it, I'm scared to go out, I'm scared of males, I'm always terrified even in my own house, I feel dirty, I'm miserable, and I'm in so much pain."

"We're are going to get you better." Dr. Romano smiled comfortingly. "You seem to have a good relationship with Finn?"

The smallest smile sprouted on Rachel's lips. "He's amazing."

Finn smiled at her lovingly and brought her hand to his lips. "She's amazing."

Dr. Romano laughed. "How long have you been dating?"

"Almost nine months. But we've dated before. And we've like each other since we met, even when we were seeing other people." Rachel explained.

"Okay. By the time everyone is finished here, you will have made some progress. We are going to get you better. Okay? I promise. Just stay strong. We will get you there."

_Review! _


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Rachel held onto Finn for support as she entered her house. She had finally been discharged from the hospital after a week. She was still in a ton of pain, but was at least able to walk now. Her injuries were finally beginning to heal and her blood level was back to normal.

Finn followed Hiram and Leroy into the kitchen, helping Rachel in there. He lifted her onto on of the stools and stood besides her, taking her hand. Hiram smiled and held up a large envelope. "Rachel, this came for you in the mail."

Rachel took the paper from her father and read the address label. "Oh god. It's from Julliard."

"Open it! It's in a big envelope! That's good!" Finn said with excitement.

She tore it open and pulled out the paper, unfolding it. She read it meticulously, a wide smile sprouting across her lips. "Oh my god! I got in! I got in!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Hiram jumped up and down his eyes widening with excitement.

"I'm so proud of you!" Leroy yelled, kissing his daughter.

"Oh my god, Rach! I knew you would get in! Congratulations! This is awesome!" Finn wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. "You are too amazing not to get in."

"This is…this is so surreal. This can't be happening." She smiled reading the letter over for the umpteenth time.

"You got in sweetie! You did it!" Hiram reassured, throwing his hands out in front of him.

"Rachel, you are the most talented person in this world. How could you not get in? You can do anything you set your mind to." Finn smiled, kissing her lips yet again.

"I'm going to go call everyone to let them know." Hiram said and Leroy followed him upstairs to their bedroom.

Rachel's smile suddenly disappeared and tears sprang to her eyes. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Well…what…what about you? I can't go to New York if you're going to stay here. I…I can't leave you."

"Rachel, you can't give up your dreams. This is big. You got into _Julliard_. It's impossible to get into Julliard. But you did it. And I'm following to New York because I love you too much to leave you. I applied to a bunch of schools by you."

"But…what if you don't get in?" Rachel asked.

"I'm still going to New York with you. I'll find a community college or something. I told you, _nothing _is going to make me leave you. I love you too much." Finn leaned forward and connected his lips to hers. "We'll work it out. I'm not leaving you though. I'm staying with you no matter what."

Rachel nodded as Finn gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Let's go to my room."

"I'll carry you." Finn offered and cautiously lifted her by her small waist.

"Finn, I have to walk. If you carry me, I'm never going to get the strength to walk on my own." Rachel said as Finn placed her feet on the ground with a frown.

"I just hate to see you struggle." Finn said. "I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"Me too, but I do." Rachel whispered and gradually started for the stairs as she held onto Finn. She paused before the steps, contemplating how she was going to get up them.

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Rachel lifted her bruised leg and slowly and cautiously placed it on the step. She moved her hands onto the banister and dragged her injured leg, which was sporting a knee brace and an ankle splint. Finn followed behind and she began to increase her pace, but as soon as she did, she collapsed, falling into Finn's arms. "Rachel, you okay?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath in attempt to hold back the tears. She was just so frustrated.

Finn gently lifted her back onto her feet but held onto her. He could see the film of tears in her traumatized eyes. "Rach, it's okay. You're just still weak, but it's going to get better. It's going to take some time. You went through a lot."

Rachel nodded, biting down on her lower lip. "Thank you. I probably would have gotten more hurt if you weren't there."

"That's why I'm here. I love you and I have to make sure nothing happens to you, although I kind of failed at that."

"Finn, that wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You had no control over that."

Finn nodded and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know, but I wish I did. I'm supposed to help you and I feel like I can't."

Rachel shook her head and leaned up to press her lips against his. Finn smiled against her warm lips and pulled her against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn whispered. "C'mon, I'll carry you upstairs. Let's focus on walking and then we'll get to the stairs."

Rachel nodded and Finn lifted her. He carried her into her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, but so are you. In fact you're so much more than that. You're beautiful, ambitious, smart, talented, determined, optimistic, courageous, loyal, charismatic, loving, compassionate, sexy, and so much more." Finn grinned sitting down on the bed beside his girlfriend.

Rachel flashed him a breathtaking smile that made his heart skip a beat. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love that smile. I love _everything _about you." Finn leaned in and connected his lips with hers.

Rachel reached for the remote and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels, suddenly coming to stop as she spotted her face on the news. "What…"

"Oh god." Finn cringed as he saw the news talking about her story. "Rachel…"

"They know. How…how'd they find out?"

"We didn't want to tell you. We knew it would upset you."

"You knew?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening.

"Your dads told me." Finn said calmly.

"No! I don't want everyone to know! It's bad enough that school knew it happened! Now they'll know the whole story! And now everywhere I go people will know!" Rachel yelled, running her hands through her hair roughly.

"Rachel…" Finn started, but was cut off.

"No! This can't happen! No one will want me now! How will I ever make it to Broadway! I'm just some filthy, damaged girl! Nobody is going to want me! I'm worthless!" She screamed and stood up, throwing her arms in the air.

"Rachel, that's not true. You are extremely talented. You just got into Julliard. That's like impossible to do. Like I said Rachel, you are so much more than amazing."

"But I was robbed of that! I have nothing anymore! H…he…_they_…took everything from me! _Everything_! This girl…" Rachel grabbed a picture on her dresser and held it her hands with fury. "This girl is gone!" She threw it to the floor smashing it to pieces.

"Rach…"

Rachel started to grab everything and throw it across the room, breaking it. She ignored Finn begs and her dads appeared in the doorway horrified by the sight. Finn mouthed the news and they understood that she had found out. She stood before the mirror and grabbed another picture frame. "This I really can't stand!" She slightly pulled down her shirt to reveal the swell of her breasts that were covered in viscous bite marks on top of the bruised skin along with some gashes and finger marks. "He left me with these marks so I could remember this forever! And every time I look into the mirror I see all those scars!" She took the frame and threw it into the mirror. It collided with the mirror and shattered the glass, sending jagged pieces to pour onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Rachel, _please _stop!" Finn pleaded and Rachel collapsed to the floor sobbing. "Please!"

Rachel buried her face in her hands and harshly grabbed at her hair. Her eyes were shut tightly and she repeatedly shook her head. "Stop it! Stop! Please! No! Get off!"

Finn exchanged worried glances with her fathers. They all knew she was having a flashback. It was part of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and it was clear by her signs. But they didn't know how to help her. They feared that touching her would make it worse.

Finn took a step closer and kneeled down beside her. He reached his hand out towards his squirming and screaming girlfriend, but did not touch her. "Rachel, it's me. It's Finn. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Finn, help me please! It hurts! Get him off me! Get him off!" She shrieked, shattering Finn's heart into a million pieces.

"Rachel, I'm right here. I'm right here, baby." Finn cautiously touched her arm and she shot her eyes open and fell into his arms, drowning in her own tears. She buried her head in his chest and grasped at his shirt. She cried into his chest, soaking it, but he didn't care. He held her close, gently tracing circles on her back, and whispering soothing things into her ear. "Shh, it's okay. It's only a flashback. I'm right here. You're going to be okay. I've got you."

Hiram closed his eyes to stop the tears from erupting. He felt his partner wrap an arm around him and he took a deep breath. They left the two alone. They needed to get out of their before they broke down in front of her. And they knew that she wanted Finn anyway.

Finn delicately lifted Rachel up and brought her to the bed. He kissed the top of her head and sat down with her on his lap. He gently rocked her back and forth and softly began to sing to her.

_I can't believe it's over_

_I watched the whole thing fall_

_And I never saw the writing that was on the wall_

_If I'd only knew_

_The days were slipping past_

_That the good things never last_

_That you were crying_

_Summer turned to winter_

_And the snow it turned to rain_

_And the rain turned into tears upon your face_

_I hardly recognized the girl you are today_

_And god I hope it's not too late_

_It's not too late_

_'Cause you are not alone_

_I'm always there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_When your worlds crashing down_

_And you can't bear the thought_

_I said, babe, you're not lost_

_Life can show no mercy_

_It can tear your soul apart_

_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_

_But you're not_

_Things have seem to changed_

_There's one thing that's still the same_

_In my heart you have remained_

_And we can fly fly fly away_

_'Cause you are not alone_

_And I am there with you_

_And we'll get lost together_

_Till the light comes pouring through_

_'Cause when you feel like you're done_

_And the darkness has won_

_Babe, you're not lost_

_When the worlds crashing down_

_And you can not bear the cross_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost_

_I said, baby, you're not lost _

He whispered the last line and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm going to fix you."

"That was beautiful. But…I don't if I can be fixed." Rachel sniffled as tears continue to trace her face.

"Rachel, yes you can. Why all of a sudden are you changing your mind?" Finn questioned softly, wiping away her tears.

"Because I'm trying and I'm not getting anywhere. This has been going on for almost six months now. And he…he…they…left me with these scars so I will _always _remember." Rachel choked out as she revealed the brutal bite marks, finger marks, scratches, and bruises on the swell of her breast, some that were even stitched up. Then she lifted her shirt to show her flat stomach, covered in bruises and scratches as well as a faint remain of a large hand print. She rolled her sweatpants up her bruised and scratched legs to expose the bruises the size of a fist, the finger marks, the handprints, the several gashes, and the horrific bite marks, which some required stitching. "Do you see these? These are _scars_. Scars that he's left on me so that I will _never _forget what he did to me!"

"Rachel, you're not going to forget. I wish you could, but you're not going to. But you can get better. You eventually won't think about it all the time. We are going to get you happy. We are going to get Rachel Berry back."

Rachel nodded and sniffled. "It's just…now when I go for auditions people aren't going to see me for my talent, they're going to see me as that girl who was…ra…attacked."

"That's not true. Maybe at first, but once you start singing, you'll blow them away. You are so talented."

They were both silent for a moment, just gazing into one another's eyes, until Rachel spoke up. "I'm…I'm going to get better. I…I can do this. I can do anything, right?"

"That's my girl." Finn smiled and kissed her lips again.

_Thanks for reading! Oh my god, what did everyone think of the midseason finale? I can't believe what happened! I freaked out when it said to be continued and now we have to wait seven weeks! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I just want you to know that Rachel is not going to suddenly get better. It is going to take time, but she is getting there. Thanks! Review! _


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Rachel took a deep breath as she entered the school with her hand locked with Finn's. She had only been discharged from the hospital two days ago, but insisted into coming back to school. She was still healing, but her body was still a mess. She was wearing a knee brace and an ankle splint and bruises, scratches, bite marks, and other marks were visible despite the makeup she attempted to cover them with. She had slightly progressed with her walking, but was still in an immeasurable amount of pain.

Everyone stared and whispered when they saw her. Her body was tense and she felt uneasy. The school had known that she was raped, but they had not quite known the full story. Now it was all over the news and _everyone _knew fully what had really happened to her.

Jacob approached the two of them and slightly smiled towards Rachel. "I can't believe he did that to you. But you still look amazing. Would you mind if I interviewed."

"Get out of here _now_." Finn growled through clenched teeth and slightly stepped in front of Rachel as if to protect her.

"It's just for a blog." Jacob attempted, slightly nervous at the strong, furious football player before him.

"If you don't leave right now, I will hit you so hard, you won't…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm leaving." He quickly scurried so Finn would not pounce on him.

"Just ignore everyone." Finn said as he turned to face his flustered girlfriend.

She nodded and glanced down at her feet. "I'm trying."

"Rach, why was Jew Fro talking to you? Do I need to kick his ass?" Puck asked as he advanced towards the two.

Rachel slightly smiled at his protectiveness and shook her head. "It's fine, Finn almost attacked him. I think he's pretty scared."

"Everyone should know not to mess with Berry because Finn will kill them." Puck smirked, patting his friend on the back.

"That's right." Finn nodded, squeezing Rachel's hand. "Nobody messes with my girlfriend. I love her and I'll do anything for her."

"You've got him whipped." Puck chuckled.

"Yes she does." Finn laughed, nodding his head. "I love her so much."

Rachel slightly smiled at him lovingly and reached up to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you too. Let's go to class, before we're late."

"God forbid she's late." Puck laughed.

Rachel shook her head and a smirk sprouted across her lips. "Shut up."

Finn laughed and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her breathtaking smile. "It's good to see that beautiful smile again."

"I'm trying." Rachel sighed. "I'm trying really hard. "

The day went by pretty smoothly, with the exception of everyone whispering and staring when she passed and a few people confronting her. She held herself together the entire day and now Puck was walking her to meet Finn at his locker like they did everyday before glee. Except Puck didn't usually walk her there, but she was weak and scared and they all wanted to protect her, meaning that somebody- usually Finn- was with her at all times during the day.

Rachel flinched at the sound of a locker slamming closed and took a deep breath. Puck noticed and looked at her with concern. "You okay, Rachel?"

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"You're mine!" A guy in the hall yelled out playfully as he pulled a giggling girl close to him.

Rachel slowed as he vision went fuzzy. She came to a complete stop and her eyes shut and her body began to tremble. Her breathing increased rapidly and she collapsed to the floor, squirming. "Stop it! Stop! Get off me! Get off! No, no, no! Please get off!"

Puck stopped and gawked at the screaming girl before him. He panicked, unsure of what to do. He gently reached out to her, but only made it worse. She thrashed at his touch and shrieked painfully. "Rachel…"

Everyone began to circle around her, gaping at the horrifying scene. Puck stood there, struggling to figure out what to do. He couldn't just leave her here to go get help either. But she was screaming and he could tell that she was vividly reliving the nightmare. That she was having a flashback. "Please stop it! Get off! Please! Stop!"

Finn heard the familiar shrieks as he headed to his locker and suddenly darted towards the sound. He pushed through the crowd and stopped before his shrieking girlfriend. He glanced at Puck and slowly squatted down to Rachel's level. He reached out his hand, but didn't touch her. "Rachel, it's me. It's Finn."

"Help me! Help! It hurts! Get him off me! Get him off." She squirmed and roughly pulled at her hair.

"Rachel, I'm right here. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm right here." Finn gently touched her arm and her eyes shot open. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed against his chest. "Shh…it's okay. It's okay. I've got you."

"What's going on?" Sue yelled as she pushed through the crowd of students surrounding Rachel, Finn, and Puck.

"Rachel…she had a…flashback." Puck said in a low voice.

Sue nodded, a look of concern washing over her face as she looked at the broken girl on the floor. "Is she okay?"

"Finn's here now. He got her out of it." Puck replied.

Sue nodded again and went to get Figgins.

Rachel choked on her sobs and buried her face in Finn's chest. He gently rocked her back and forth and rubbed her back soothingly. "_And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."_

Rachel slightly calmed and her breathing slowed. She kept repeating over and over to herself that it was just a flashback. That she was with Finn now and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She lifted her head and Finn could read the distress painted across her traumatized face when she spotted the crowd around them.

Finn held her tightly and kissed the top of her head to let her know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He glanced at Puck and nodded towards the crowd. "Get them out of here. They're making her more nervous."

Puck nodded and turned to everyone surrounding them. "Get out of here!" Puck screamed, watching as half of the crowd left. "Now! Or I'll kick your ass!" Those made most of them leave. They knew not to mess with Puck.

Azimio stared at Rachel as he approached the three of them. He turned to Puck, raising his eyebrows. "Since when do you care about _her_?"

"Since _always_." Puck growled. Azimio really did not have a heart. The poor girl was sobbing on the floor, traumatized and he still just couldn't be nice to her. Even after he knew everything that had happened to her. "What is wrong with you? She is traumatized and has enough happening right now and you don't need to come over here and make it worse. So I suggest you disappear or I will beat the shit out of you."

"When did you turn into such a loser? Now you're really one of them?"

"They're not losers. They are my friends." Puck was growing more furious with each passing second. He knew what he said was far from his "badass" reputation, but it was the truth.

"Rachel is the furthest thing from a loser. She is the most talented person in this world and you are jealous because of that. She got into _Julliard_. That's almost impossible. And what are you doing with your life? Nothing." Finn defended his girlfriend, continuing to attempt to comfort her.

Azimio said nothing, but instead just left. Puck slightly smirked at his friend. "You shut him up."

Finn glanced at Puck, before returning his attention back to the sobbing girl in his arms. He stroked her hair and gingerly pressed his lips to her forehead. "Are you alright, baby?"

"No." She choked out into his chest.

"Shh…it's okay. It's all over. I've got you now." Finn whispered soothingly. "Did it just happen out of nowhere?"

Rachel shook her head. "Somebody said something that…that reminded me…of…" Her voice trailed off.

Finn shut his eyes to stop the tears from coming. He took a deep breath and glanced at Puck worriedly. "What'd they say?"

"Someone said…you're…mine and…h…he told me that."

Sue returned with principal Figgins following behind. "Rachel, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone for you?"

Rachel lifted her head, her eyes wide with fear. "N…no. I'm…I'm fine."

"Did somebody say something to you?" Sue asked.

She shook her head. "N…no. I heard somebody say something in the hall and…and it…it triggered the flashback."

Figgins nodded. "Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to call your fathers?"

"No, thanks. I have Finn."

"Okay, if you need anything you can come to us." Figgins said, before him and Sue disappeared down the hall.

"Do you want to go home, baby?" Finn asked as he looked into her mesmerizing eyes that he right now could see pain in.

"No. I want to go to glee." Rachel whispered.

Finn gently wiped at her tears and lifted her onto her feet. "Are you sure? I'll take you home."

"No, I want to go." She repeated.

Finn nodded and took her hand. He helped her to the choir room with Puck leading the way. When the entered, everyone looked over at them. Mr. Schuester burrowed his eyebrows, concerned. "Are you guys alright? You're late."

"S…sorry." Rachel whispered, almost ashamed.

"She…had a flashback in the hall."

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home?" Mr. Schuester asked, wishing there was something he could do to help her.

"No." Rachel shook her head and Finn helped her to her seat, before sitting next to her. He kept her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Well congratulations, Rachel. I heard that you got into Julliard. That is amazing." Mr. Schuester announced with a wide smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"We knew you could do it, diva." Mercedes said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're too amazing not to." Kurt smiled.

"Okay guys, it may seem like Nationals is far away, but we need to start preparing. I know we can do it this year. I think we should go with original songs again."

"No making out on stage this time." Santana laughed, glancing towards Finn and Rachel.

A small smile found its way to Rachel's lip. "We should have won. It showed passion."

"Yeah that kiss was awesome. It was the kiss of the century." Finn agreed, giving his girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

"Mr. Schuester, I would like to write a song." Rachel said.

"Are you sure? You have a lot going on."

She nodded. "It will distract me."

"Okay, you work on one song."

"What if we do one original song and the others not?" Puck suggested.

"We could do that. Let's wait to see what Rachel comes up with."

"I'll get it done soon."

After glee club, Finn received a phone call from his mother saying there was a big envelope from Pace University. Finn drove Rachel to his house and helped her into the house. Carole smiled widely when she saw Rachel. She loved Rachel like a daughter, but had not seen her in a while with everything going on. "Rachel! How are you doing? I've missed you!"

"Hi Carole. I've missed you too." Rachel smiled as she was embraced into Carole's hug.

"How are you feeling, you poor thing?"

Rachel shrugged. "Okay I guess. Not…not really."

"You're strong. You are going to get better, I know it." Carole nodded with confidence. "Congratulation too! I can't believe you got into Julliard! That is amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Where's the envelope?" Finn asked.

Carole handed him the big envelope with a smile. "Open it. I've been waiting."

Finn tore it open and pulled out the paper. He quickly read it over and smiled as he did. "I got in! I'm coming to New York with you!"

"Oh my god! That's great! Congratulations!" Rachel squealed, throwing herself into his arms. He lifted her gently by the waist and spun her around. He placed her back down on her feet and pressed his lips to hers.

"Congratulations Finn! I'm so proud of you!" Carole smiled and pulled her son into a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"We're going to New York together." Finn told Rachel, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"That's great. I'm…I'm so happy." She smiled lovingly and Finn could see the happiness in her. Something he hadn't seen in so long.

"I love you." He whispered and pulled her into his arms again.

"I love you too." She whispered back, leaning her head against his chest.

"We should get an apartment together in the city." Finn suggested.

Rachel lifted her head to look at him, a small smile emerging on her lips. "You want to move in with me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I love you and I want to spend as much time as possible with you. We are always with each other anyway and even for the few hours we are separated I miss you. It kills me to leave you at night when I don't sleep over."

Rachel's smile grew and she reached up to kiss his lips. "I love you and I would love to move in with you. I am almost sure that my fathers will accept this, but would this be alright with your mother?"

"Oh absolutely!" Carole clapped her hands together. "Although it kills me to have you leave all the way to New York, I support you. You know how much I love Rachel and I know the two of you are meant to be. You are soul mates and what you have is…amazing. Even if I didn't support this, I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway. You are an adult now."

"Thank you, Mom." Finn nodded with a smile. "I will miss you too, but we'll talk to each other every night if you want. This really means a lot to me, though. I mean I can't even tell you how much I love Rachel."

Carole nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so proud of the amazing young man you have grown up to be. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Finn replied and stepped towards his mother to hug her. "Why don't you and Burt move to New York too? I mean Kurt is probably going there."

Carole stepped back and wiped her face. "That's a wonderful idea, but I don't know if Burt will be able to with his career. But we will discuss it when he gets home. I'm going to go call him to let him know you got in."

Finn nodded and watched as his mother disappeared down the hall. Finn turned to Rachel and took both her hands in his. "We're moving in together! And once we're done with college, we're going to get married. If it weren't for college and the fact that our parents might not exactly be happy with it, I would marry you now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I do too. I love you so much." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her waist.

_Thanks for reading! I found the end funny considering they are getting married now in the show, but I had written this before the season started. Hence why I had Finn sing _Fix You _by Coldplay, because in my story they never sang that. Also, the song Finn sang last chapter was _Lost _by Michael Buble. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"This one is perfect!" Finn said as he looked at the picture on the computer screen.

He and Rachel were sitting on her bed looking at apartments in New York. Rachel had her head resting against his shoulder while he had the laptop sitting on his lap. They had been researching for a while now, but couldn't seem to find the right one.

"That is perfect. It looks really nice. And it is the perfect distance from your school and my school."

"And it's not too expensive." Finn added.

"Well my dads said they would help us pay for it. Or pay for most considering neither of us are working. They said they would pay until we were ready to get a job, but they said not to rush getting a job because they want us to focus on our studies."

"I love your dads." Finn laughed. "I think this might be the one."

"I think it is. I love it already." Rachel giggled. "We're going to live together."

"I can't wait. I get to see your beautiful face when I wake up and cuddle with you every night." Finn smiled, before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Rachel grinned.

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more." Rachel shook her head with an ear to ear smile.

"No, I love you more." Finn argued, smirking.

"I love you the most." Rachel laughed and reached up to kiss him.

"I love you the mostest." Finn chuckled.

"Mostest isn't a word." Rachel corrected.

"Thank you, dictionary." Finn smirked. "So when should we go to New York to look at it?"

"Maybe Spring Break." Rachel suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll work on that. Except if Kurt finds out, he might be following us there."

"That's okay. Is he getting an apartment too or is he going to dorm at LaGuardia?"

"I think he might be dorming." Finn replied.

Rachel nodded. The two gazed into each other's eyes before leaning in to kiss one another. The kiss deepened with passion and Finn moved the laptop to the floor while his lips were still locked with Rachel's. They rolled on the bed, entangled with one another and Rachel pulled off Finn's shirt. He shot her a puzzled look, but continued to kiss her. Then she pulled off her own shirt, revealing a black bra. Finn separated his lips from hers and looked at her with wide eyes. "Rach…are you…"

"I'm sure." She said, cutting him off. "I…I want to."

Before Finn had the chance to speak again her lips came crashing back down onto his. His hands moved to rest on her small waist and she placed her hands on his bare, muscular chest. She untied the bow on her skirt, letting it fall down her legs. But tears began to well in her eyes before the came pouring down her cheeks. Finn pulled away. "Rach…"

She sat back and wiped at her face. "I'm…I'm sorry. I want you to make me forget. Just…just ignore me…" She leaned forward about to kiss him again, hut he gently pushed her away. She grabbed her shirt and held it front of her.

"Rachel, you're not ready." Finn stated softly.

"But…you…you…" She couldn't find the words to form a sentence.

"I'm what?" Finn asked.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend. You're…you're a guy and I'm…I'm not giving you what you need." She choked out.

"Rachel, where is this coming from? I don't _need _anything, except you. You are an _amazing _girlfriend and you don't have to give me anything except love."

"But every…every guy in the school…has…has sex…and you aren't getting any because…because of me." Rachel sniffled as tears continued to fly from her eyes. "It's been so long since you've gotten…action."

"Rachel, you're not ready for this. And I don't care that every guy is having sex. I will wait for you when you are ready, but now is defiantly not the time. "

"But…but what if I'm never ready?"

"Then we'll deal with that." Finn took both of her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Rachel. And I don't care that you are not ready to have sex. I think eventually you will be ready, but even if you aren't then so what? We'll deal with it. Yes I want to have sex with you, but because I love you, not because I just want to hookup. Sex isn't the only thing that matters in a relationship."

Rachel nodded as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always." Finn replied, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"And I want you to know that it's not you. I would…I would have had…sex with you by now if…if what happened…didn't happen."

"Rachel, that's completely understandable. It's still way too soon. You are in a lot of pain emotionally and physically. You're traumatized. You've been through a lot."

Rachel nodded as Finn wiped away her tears. Rachel repositioned herself and reached for her skirt. Finn gasped as he caught sight of her scars. Rachel looked down at her body and suddenly realized why he had gasped. She looked up with fresh tears in her eyes. "I'm ugly."

"No, you are stunning. I just…I can't even think about the things he did to you." Finn whispered. "Let me…let me see them."

Rachel moved her shirt to show Finn the brutal bite marks, bruises, scratches, and finger marks on the swell of her breasts. He had asked her to see them another time, before the tenth and eleventh assaults. He had thought those were bad, but these were even worse. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then she pulled her shirt on and moved her legs to show her thighs. They were completely purple and black. There were horrific bite marks and a faint remain of a handprint, as well as scratches and finger marks. They were horrible. They would eventually heal, but some would leave scars. "It still hurts so badly."

"Oh Rachel." Finn pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay. It'll go away soon. You are going to get better. I promise you will get better."

_Review!_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Rachel placed the bouquet of colorful flowers down on the ground. She took a deep breath and stood before the tombstone. She let a single tear escape from her eye. Charlotte had died a month ago from today and Rachel had missed her so much. She still hadn't gotten over her tragic death. She just remembers holding her helpless, tiny body for the first time and watching her die. "I am so sorry that this happened. I am so sorry I couldn't save you. You should be here with me right now. I would have given up my dreams for you. I love you so much. So much. I will never ever forget you. You will always be in my heart and I will always love you and miss you."

"You okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded and turned to face him. "I will be."

"She wants her mommy to be happy." Finn said as he took both of her hands in his.

"I'm getting there." Rachel sighed as she leaned against Finn and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're doing good." Finn said, gingerly pressing his lips to her soft hair.

"I'm doing _well_." She corrected.

Finn shook his head as a smirk found its way to his lips. "Sorry, Einstein."

"Wouldn't you like to be informed when you are grammatically incorrect?" Rachel giggled, looking up into his brown eyes.

"Why are you so smart?" Finn asked as he slid his hands down to her small waist.

Rachel shrugged with a smile across her lips. But the smile suddenly disappeared. "I haven't really been using it though. I kind of gave up on the whole perfect grammar and vocabulary."

"Well you've been through a lot. But that Rachel is starting to come back out. And it makes me so happy." Finn said as he gently moved a strand of her hair off of her face.

Rachel nodded. "I'm trying so hard."

"Should we get going? Your dads are going to start worrying. You didn't tell them we were stopping here after school."

Rachel nodded again and took his hand as they started for the car. He helped her into the car, before slipping inside himself. He turned on the radio and both of them smiled wide as the beginning of _Faithfully _filled the car. "This brings back such great memories."

"It sure does." Finn grinned, resting his hand on hers. He thought back to the day when he first told her he loved her.

Finn started singing the first verse along with the radio and Rachel joined in at her part. They kept glancing at each other, with love in their eyes and ear to ear smiles. Both of them belted out the notes, not caring if other people could hear them. Right now it was as if they were the only two people in the world. And they were perfectly content with that.

They sang the last lyric as they pulled into Rachel's driveway. Finn put the car into park and leaned in to kiss her lips. "I have something for you."

"What?" Rachel burrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a small squared box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with two hearts and incrusted in several diamonds. "It's a promise ring. It's a promise that someday I will buy you a better ring for engagement. I would buy you one now, but we both have college and I don't want your dads killing me or my mom killing me."

Tears filmed Rachel's eyes as Finn slipped the ring onto her third finger on her left hand. "I love you."

"I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Finn said truthfully as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"But…I can't give you babies." Rachel sniffled, looking at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Rachel…" Finn sighed. "Look I don't need babies, but I need _you_. Yes I want kids and I want them only with you, but if I don't have them it will be okay. But we will have them. I will do whatever it takes to have a baby because I know you want one badly. We will adopt or go through fertility treatment. Something. But all that matters to me is that I have you."

Rachel nodded and a smile returned to her lips. "I don't think I would have made it through without you. Actually…I probably would be dead right now if it weren't for you. You saved me from…_him. _You found me when I…cut myself. And you stopped me from…jumping off that bridge."

"In a way I was selfish, because I knew I couldn't survive without you."

"I would do the same thing." Rachel whispered.

"We should probably go inside before your dads worry."

"Yeah, probably." Rachel giggled.

Finn hopped out of the car and walked around to help Rachel out. He held her hand as they walked to the garage door where she punched in the code. They walked into the house and greeted her dads. "We're back."

"Hi dad, hi Daddy." Rachel greeted with a smile.

"Hello pumpkin. How are you doing?" Leroy asked from the couch.

"Okay." Rachel replied.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you go somewhere after school?" Hiram asked as he glanced at the clock.

"Yeah. We went to the cemetery. I wanted to visit…Charlotte." Rachel said, taking a deep breath. It still hurt to mention her name. Even just to think about her.

"You okay?" Leroy asked.

"I will be." She nodded, giving Finn's hand a tight squeeze.

"Rachel, Daddy and I were discussing a few things and we don't know if going to New York will be good for you." Leroy spit out.

Rachel's face dropped and she looked at them as if they were insane. "I'm going to New York. This is my dream. I've wanted this since I was two and I got into Julliard. You don't turn down Julliard."

"I know that. And maybe you can go next year. But you're still healing. Your psychiatrist is here. Dad and I are here. Your friends are here. And New York is a big city. There are tons of people. It might not be good for your anxiety." Hiram spoke softly, attempting to make this as easy as possible.

"Daddy, no. I'm not staying. I will be fine. I have Finn. And Kurt's coming too and Finn's mom and Burt may be coming as well. Puck got into Pace and he might be coming and Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana were talking about coming too. And I'll find a new therapist in New York."

"Rachel, we just want what's best for you." Leroy said.

"And going to New York is best for me. I want this so badly. I have Finn."

"I will take good care of her. I won't let anything happen to her." Finn said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Okay. We want you to go. We do. We are just concerned about you."

"I'm going to be okay. I'm going to get through this."

Hiram nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know you will. I'm going to miss you so much. Make sure you call us every single day."

Rachel smiled. "I will. Of course I will. I am going to miss you too."

Hiram and Leroy walked over to their daughter and pulled her into a hug. They loved her so much. They just wanted her to be okay. They wanted her to stop feeling pain. They wanted her to be happy.

_Thanks for reading! I found the part where Finn gave the promise ring to Rachel funny considering in the show they are getting married, but again I wrote most of this before season three. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Rachel opened the bottle and pulled out one pill. She placed it in the back of her mouth and swallowed it with a glass of water. She took a deep breath, hoping the sleeping pills would bring her sleep. Her psychiatrist had prescribed it because she was still barely sleeping. She would get an hour of sleep at the _most _before waking up to a nightmare. But an hour was lucky. She slept better when Finn was holding her. But he was unable to sleep over every night.

Rachel walked upstairs gradually. She was still in pain, but was finally healing. She had also become a little stronger. She said goodnight to her fathers, before heading into her room and closing the door behind her. She turned on the lamp by her bed and then turned the light switch off. Then she slipped into bed and turned the lamp beside the bed off. The only light left was the little light glowing from the nightlight across the room. She used to sleep in complete darkness, but that was before everything happened. Now she was afraid of the dark.

She turned on her side and closed her eyes. But she opened them when scenes of the horrific tragedy invaded her mind. She kept them open and thought of happy things. She thought of Finn and glee club and going to New York and becoming famous and living with Finn.

It took her about an hour to fall asleep. That was when the pill finally began to kick in. But she began to toss and turn and whimper as images flashed through her mind. The rapes were replaying in her head, but she couldn't wake up because of the pill. She cried and thrashed and begged for it to stop. She was unaware that it was just a nightmare. It was so vivid that it felt like it was actually happening again. For two hours she squirmed and whimpered and pleaded, before finally letting out a shriek. "Stop it! Stop! Please! Get off me! Stop it!"

Her dads darted into her bedroom and turned the lights on. They dashed to her side and gently shook the thrashing girl. It took them a few minutes to wake her up and when they finally did she shot up and trauma and fear washed over her face. She began to tremble violently and tears cascaded down her beautiful face. Her dads sat down on each side of her and wrapped their arms around her. "Shh, it's okay. It was only a nightmare."

"But it felt…it felt so real. And I couldn't wake up because the pill…the pill. I am never taking it again!" She sobbed, burying her face in Hiram's chest.

"You don't have to." Hiram said, gently caressing her back.

"It is going to be okay. This will stop eventually." Leroy whispered.

They held her the rest of the night. She eventually fell back asleep but continued to have graphic nightmares. Hiram and Leroy struggled to wake her up due to the sleeping pill. They wished there was something they could do to help her, but there wasn't. All they could do was hold her and tell her it would be okay.

Rachel finally gave up with sleep at eight o'clock, but she continued to lie in bed. Her dads were still asleep. They usually woke up early, but because they hadn't slept well last night, they were sleeping later. They finally woke up at nine and Rachel got up to go shower.

Finn sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. He sighed, feeling the tears well in his eyes. He picked his head up as Kurt entered his room. "Finn, you okay?

He shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment to stop the tears. "I just got off the phone with one of Rachel's dads. She had a horrible night last night. The doctor prescribed her a sleeping pill since she's been sleeping terribly. But the nightmares continued and she couldn't wake herself up and her dads had trouble waking her up too. They spent the night with her. Now she's really upset. She was finally making progress and this happened."

"She's going to be okay. She's getting there. But she will have some bad days."

"I just wish there was something I could do for her." Finn sighed.

"Finn, she wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you." Kurt said. "How are _you _holding up? We are all worried about Rachel, but nobody asked how you felt."

Finn was silent for a moment and a tear slipped from his eye. "I'm just…I am so angry that he did this to her. How could he do this? She never did anything wrong. She is an amazing person and he…he took everything from her. He deserves to die. He deserves to be tortured. He deserves so much more than that. I hope he is getting it bad at that prison. I hope they are all horrible to him. I just…how could someone else touch _my _Rachel? She didn't want it! She didn't want it, but he didn't care! He still did it to her! He put her through Hell! He tortured her!" He broke into sobs, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Finn…"

"I can't stand seeing her in so much pain! I just want to see her beautiful smile and hear that amazing laugh. She deserves to be happy!" Finn stood up furiously and collided his fist with the wall before him. He pulled it back and his knuckle instantly turned an angry shade of red. But he ignored the pain. The pain did not faze him. He was overwhelmed with mixed emotions. He collapsed against the wall and slid down against it until he was on the ground beneath him. He broke into sobs, leaning his head back. "I just…I wish there was something I could do for her. Something to help her. To make her better. Something to get her out of all this pain and torture and misery. She was put through _torture. _I can't…I can't even imagine the things he did to her. Did…did you see that video? That…that was _brutal. _And that was only the first. And then…then the other guy did it to her too. And last time it happened I…I heard her s_creaming _and _begging _while it was happening. I heard her in pain and there was nothing I could to help her!"

Kurt watched as Finn sobbed uncontrollably, burying his face in his hands. "Finn, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath. It is good to let it all out. You have been keeping it in to be strong for Rachel, but at some point you've got to let it out." Kurt stepped further into the room and sat down on the ground besides Finn. "But you are doing great. You are _amazing _to Rachel. And if it weren't for you she wouldn't have gotten through this. She wouldn't even be _alive_. And you may not see it, but you are doing a lot for her. The only reason she is coping is because she has

you. You are getting her through this. And she is getting there. She is finally getting better. But like I said, she will have her bad days and some bad moments, but it is getting better."

"I just wish…I wish this never happened. I feel like…like I should have been able to protect her. I am her _boyfriend. _I shouldn't have let this happen. And it happened _eleven _times." Finn calmed slightly and he lifted his head to look at Kurt.

"Hey, hey, hey. That is not true. Unfortunately, there was nothing you could do to stop this. Jesse is sick and he would have done this to her no matter what. He had a sick obsession with her and he deserves to die."

"He deserves so much more than that." Finn growled, wanting so badly to beat him to death. To put him in the horrific pain and torture Rachel was put through.

"He does." Kurt nodded in agreement as he put a comforting hand on his stepbrother's shoulder.

Finn slowly stood, taking a deep breath. "I should get to Rachel's. She's probably waiting for me. She had a rough night."

"You're so good to her." Kurt smiled. "Oh and she told me about the promise ring. So cute!"

"I'm a romantic guy." Finn laughed as he slipped on his shoes.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah. You weren't until you got Rachel."

"That's because she's the only girl I truly love." Finn smiled. "I would marry her now in a heartbeat. But we have college and I don't think her dads would appreciate that. Plus I want her to be happy at our wedding. She still needs time to heal."

"You two really are meant to be. You've got something special." Kurt grinned, before starting for his room. "Tell Rachel I say hi."

"Okay." Finn nodded, before he headed down to his car. He arrived at the Berry house only a few minutes later and pulled the keys out of his car. He locked the car and quickly typed in the code for the garage. He walked inside and closed the garage door and entered the house. He greeted her dads as he entered the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hello, Finn." Leroy greeted with a slight smile. But Finn could see the concern through his smile.

"Rachel is upstairs." Hiram said. "She had a rough night and she's upset. She has not been really eating lately either. I am very worried about her. I thought we were making progress."

"I'll go talk to her." Finn exited the kitchen and started up the steps. He gently knocked on the door, before slowly opening it. He found Rachel on her bed staring down at a photo of her and Finn that had been taking over the summer. "Hey beautiful."

Rachel looked up and smiled slightly. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, as he sat down on the bed across from her.

"Just looking at this photo of us. Looking at how happy I was before _everything _happened." She whispered, letting the picture fall onto her bed. She looked up at him and he could see the distress in her eyes. "I had a rough night last night."

"Your dads called me." Finn nodded and concern washed over his face as he took in her thin frame. "They also told me that you haven't been eating lately."

Rachel glanced at him quickly, before her eyes wandered back to her hands. "I'm…I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you. Your dads are too. You've lost a lot of weight after…Charlotte and…"

"Don't bring her into this!" Rachel retorted with fury in her eyes.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I…I did not mean to upset you. But I really am worried about you. Ever since then you haven't really been eating and you have gotten skinny."

"I'm fine!" Rachel sighed with frustration as tears glazed her eyes.

"No I don't think you are fine. This is something serious Rachel. And I would hate to see you go through this. You have been through enough." Finn said.

"I'm just stressed! Okay? I don't have an appetite because I'm always thinking about…_it_!"

"Okay, but you aren't trying to lose weight, right?" Finn asked with concern.

"No, I just haven't been hungry." Rachel reassured in a much calmer tone.

"Well will you eat something?" Finn questioned.

"I'll try." Rachel nodded.

Finn slightly smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. "Thanks. We have been really worried about you. You have no idea how much I love you and it kills me to see you in so much pain."

"I didn't even really realize that I wasn't eating that much. I just am so disgusted that I have no appetite."

"Disgusted with what?"

"Everything. I just…I feel so dirty."

"Well make sure you talk to Dr. Russo about that. And Dr. Romano. We are going to get you through this. These feelings will go away, I promise." Finn pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed his lips to her head and took in her sweet, vanilla scent. He never wanted to let go of her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and protect her. He wanted to play with her soft hair and kiss her delicate lips. And she too wanted the same thing. She wanted to be held in his arms forever. She felt safe in his strong arms. She wanted to feel his fingers in her hair and his warm lips on hers and hear his comforting words.

Rachel gazed into his eyes and smiled amorously. She really did not know what she would have done without him. There was no way she would have gotten through all of this if it weren't for him. In fact, if it weren't for Finn, she would be dead right now.

Finn leaned his lips on Rachel's, before whispering in her ear softly. "I love you so damn much. I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you."

_Two more weeks till Glee! Two chapters left till the sequel! Review!_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Rachel gawked at the image in the mirror with a slight smile. She wore a coral A-line dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline, which was delicately ruched at the bust. Below the bust-line was an intricately detailed band with gems. The dress hugged her small waist before flowing out at the hips and down the floor with a slight slit. She paired the dress with a pair of five-inch, silver heels that wrapped around her ankles. She grabbed her silver clutch and headed out of her room. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way down the steps.

Finn's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he gaped at his girlfriend from the bottom of the steps. She looked absolutely stunning. From her dark curls that cascaded down her gentle shoulder perfect, yet effortlessly, to her gorgeous face that had a touch of makeup to bring out her unique and beautiful features, to the striking dress that fit her perfectly. She was breathtaking. "Wow."

"What?" Rachel question nervously as she made her way to the bottom of the steps.

"You look…stunning. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No question."

She smiled brightly at his completely honest compliment. She could tell he was telling the complete truth by his face and that made her so happy. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, Hudson."

"But not as gorgeous at you." Finn smiled, before he smirked at his next thought. "I'm going to have to keep Puck away from you tonight."

Rachel giggled. "Especially because he does not have a date for tonight either."

"Oh, Rachel. You look beautiful, sweetie." Hiram grinned at her observed his grown up daughter.

"You do look amazing, Rach."

"Thank you, Daddy, Dad." Rachel smiled as she gently hugged both her fathers.

"Pictures! Pictures!" Hiram squealed as he grabbed his camera.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's tiny waist and pulled her close. They smiled into the camera as Hiram captured the picture. Then there was a knock on the door and Leroy answered it to find Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine. He greeted them, before the entered the house,

Carole brought a hand to her open mouth as her eyes landed on Rachel. "Rachel, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Damn, you're looking fine, girl." Kurt nodded towards Rachel as hugged her.

"Thanks." She giggled. "You guys look really nice too."

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Carole asked softly, after gently hugging Rachel.

"Okay. I'm doing better. I'm getting there." Rachel sighed. And she was getting there. She had made some more progress in the past couple of weeks. She had healed physically for the most part, with the exception of scars and some bruises and scratches. She was receiving a slight bit more of sleep, especially the nights that Finn slept over. She wasn't healed yet, but she was gradually getting there.

They all took several pictures with one another, before another knock came from the door. Leroy opened it and in came the glee club who had managed to arrive at the same time. "Hello, kids."

Puck walked into the house and whistled as his eyes fell on Rachel. "You are _smoking_, Rachel."

Finn shook his head and he could not help the chuckle that left his lips. "You cannot just stay away from my girlfriend, can you?"

"Finn, she's my sexy, Jewish girl. I'm _always _going to hit on her. Especially because she's so hot." Puck smirked and his comment caused a giggle to escape from Rachel's mouth.

"Thank you, Noah. I suppose that is a compliment."

"Hell yeah it is!"

Finn shook his head and pulled Rachel closer to kiss her head.

They all spent over an hour taking pictures with one another. At six thirty the limo arrived and everyone said goodbye to their parents and gathered into the limo. Then at seven they arrived at the place. Everyone slid out of the limo and thanked the limo driver. They took several pictures outside, before finally entering the place.

Finn laced his fingers with Rachel's as they walked towards their table. Rachel smiled as her eyes wandered the large room that was beautifully decorated. "This is an extensive upgrade from Junior Prom."

"That's because we're seniors now. We only have a week left till we graduate. This is our last night together as a grade. Because even graduation you don't really socialize that much."

"I can't believe we're graduating." Rachel said. "We probably will never see these people ever again. Which I am perfectly fine with, except for the glee kids. I don't want to leave them. Or Mr. Schue."

"But you won't be leaving them. I mean Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck are all coming to New York with us. And we'll come visit everyone else, including Mr. Schuester a lot."

Rachel nodded and smiled.

It wasn't long until the dance music was blasted throughout the room and people begun to dance on the dance floor. Finn pulled Rachel up and onto the dance floor and begun to dance. But she couldn't stop laughing at her goofy boyfriend dancing. "Like my dancing?"

"I _love _it." Rachel giggled as she pulled him in to kiss his lips. "You are the best dancer ever."

"I know." He chuckled.

They continued to dance and their glee club members joined in for many dances. Finn made some arrangements with the DJ and made Rachel get onto the stage to sing. She shook her head at him, but complied. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing with overwhelming passion.

_Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>That was then and this is now<br>Now look at me_

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep and you let me drown  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

_But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<em>

Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You won't ever put me out again  
>I'm glowing, oh woah oh<br>So you can keep the diamond ring  
>It don't mean nothing anyway<br>In fact you can keep everything  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Except for me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

This is the part of me, no, (away from me)  
>This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

The crowd cheered- especially Finn- and she handed the microphone back to the DJ, before making her way back to the dance floor with Finn. They didn't stop until dinner was served. And right after dinner they were back on the dance floor. Except after dinner, Rachel decided to take a break. Although she was healing, her body still hurt and she needed to rest for a little while.

Rachel had insisted for Finn to dance without her, but it was only a few minutes before he returned and sat down next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Okay." She sighed as he took her tiny hand in his large one.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked as he gazed into her mesmerizing eyes.

"How much I love you." She whispered before pressing her lips to his.

"Have you thought about…the…the attacks at all tonight?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but not as much as I used to." Rachel replied. "You guys tend to distract me."

"Well, I'm glad to finally see you getting better. I've missed your beautiful smile." He grinned, before leaning in for another kiss. He stood as the music suddenly changed from upbeat to slow. Couples gathered on the dance floor close to one another. Finn held out his hand towards Rachel. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to." Rachel giggled as she took his hand and stood. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close with his arms wrapped around her. With her heels on, she was closer in height to him, but still not nearly as tall. They gazed into one another's eyes and it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

"You are the most beautiful girl here." Finn whispered in her ear as they swayed back and forth to the romantic song.

"You're lying." She replied softly.

"I'm not. I swear." He gently pushed a curl off her face and gaped at her with complete honesty.

She looked back at him and knew he was telling the truth, but she still could not see that she was gorgeous. She slightly blushed and reached up to kiss him. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You're the best girlfriend ever." He replied with a grin. "And you're going to be the best wife ever and the best mommy. And I can assure that will happen within the next ten years."

Rachel's smile stretched from ear to ear. She did not deny that she would not be having children this time, because she knew he meant his words and that they would do anything to have a baby. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her. "Our one year anniversary is coming up."

"Yup. The same day as nationals. We won't mess it up by making out on stage again." Rachel giggled

"I think that was passion. The judges didn't know what they were talking about. Besides I would mess it up all over again to kiss you." Finn smirked, before planting yet another kiss on her lips.

_Thanks for reading! I made a mistake last chapter, it's two chapters till the sequel now. And only a week till Glee starts again! I'm so excited! I hope you enjoyed. Review! _


	45. Chapter 45

_So sorry for any confusion! I updated last night, but ended up putting the wrong chapter up. I deleted it from my phone, but could not upload the right chapter until I got to my computer tonight. So sorry, but everything is fixed now! Enjoy!_

Chapter 45

A smile crept across Rachel's lips as she watched Finn's eyes flutter open. It took him a minute to fully awaken. He smiled as his eyes fell on her beautiful face. He leaned in to press his lips against hers and gently pushed away her loose curls. "Good morning, beautiful. Happy one-year anniversary. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel giggled as Finn wrapped his strong arms around her.

"And the lovey dovey begins from the second they're both awake." Mercedes grinned as she sat up her bed that she shared with Tina.

Rachel disentangled herself from Finn's limbs and slowly slipped out of the bed. She started for her suitcase, but paused as a knock came from the door. She hesitantly headed to the door and peeked through the eyehole. She shook her head as she saw Puck. She unattached the chain and unlocked the door, before pulling it open. "Good morning, Noah."

"Hey Berry! How's it going?" He greeted as he strolled into the room.

"Do you have a purpose in visiting our room?" Rachel asked as she gently closed the door and locked it.

"I- being the responsible one- am the only one ready and the guys were being annoying. So I decided to come hang out with you guys. And I am shocked to see you still in your pajamas, which I must say you look really hot in."

Rachel blushed as she glanced down at Finn's large t-shirt that hung over her petite body. The shirt fit her almost like a nightgown.

"Puck, need I remind you that she is wearing _my _shirt, not yours. And that it's our _one-_year anniversary." Finn sighed as he threw the covers off his body.

"Well, I am going to go shower." Rachel said as she grabbed her clothes, before starting for the bathroom.

"That's an image I'll never forget." Puck mumbled to himself.

"Puckerman, you're dead!" Finn called out as he stood from the bed.

"Sorry, sorry." Puck held his hands up protectively as he glanced at his friend. "Dude, you know I would never take her from you. Not that she would ever leave you anyway. You two are like…soul mates or whatever."

Rachel came out a little while later in a sundress. Her wet hair cascaded down her shoulders in slight waves and her face had no makeup, but was still gorgeous. She neatly folded Finn's shirt that she had been wearing as pajamas back into her suitcase and grabbed a small bag with makeup. She made her way to the mirror and quickly applied her mascara and eyeliner. Next she combed through her hair and quickly blow dried it. She smiled at Finn as he departed from the bathroom all showered and ready. "Hello."

"Hello beautiful. Are you excited?"

"Yes. A little nervous too." She sighed as she placed the blow dryer on the dresser.

"Nervous? Rachel Berry is nervous?" Puck questioned in disbelief.

"Well, ever since…_everything_ I get a little nervous around crowds. Especially people I don't know."

"Don't you worry, Rachel. You'll be fine." Tina reassured softly as she headed into the bathroom to shower.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I won't let anything happen to you. If you get nervous just glance over at me. I'll be in the wings watching you." Finn said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

They all met one another in the lobby at one. They had been split into three separate groups and Mr. Schuester had his own room with Emma. They then headed to the café in the hotel to eat lunch.

At two, they all gathered onto a bus that was scheduled to take them to the theater. The competition started at four, but they needed to get into costume and makeup and warm up. They were all excited, but also nervous. But they had a strong sense that they were going to win this year. If they didn't, they would all be crushed considering this was their last and final year.

Once they arrived at the theater, they headed into the back. The girls and guys split up to change into their costumes. Once Rachel was dressed and her hair and makeup was complete she went into the room where the guys had been waiting.

Puck let out a whistle as his eyes fell on Rachel. "Berry looks smoking."

"Rachel, you look gorgeous." Finn breathed as he gaped at her. She wore a plum purple, strapless, cocktail length dress. There was layer of lace on the bust with intricate detail. Below the bust lay a satin bow that tied towards the side. The mesh tiered skirt slightly flowed out. Her hair cascaded down her back effortlessly in tight curls. The skirt was paired with a black, five-inch sandal.

"Thanks." She smiled and slightly blushed. "I'm nervous. Really nervous. If I mess this up, we lose. It'll be all my fault. And this is our last chance."

"Rachel, look at me." Finn said as he walked towards her and took her small hands in his. "You are going to be fine. You are amazing. You're going to _Julliard. _You won't mess up. You are _Rachel Berry._ You can do this. If you get scared, just look at me."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I just…I don't do well around a lot of people anymore…"

"Nobody is going to hurt you. I'll be right in the wings watching you. You just look at me every now and then." He said, before leaning in to peck her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay guys let's go! We got to get seated." Mr. Schuester said.

Finn took Rachel's hand and followed Mr. Schuester to the auditorium. He could see Rachel tense as they entered the crowded room. He gave her hand a squeeze and offered her a comforting smile as she glanced at him.

They took their seats and waited for the competition to begin. After a short while it finally began. They anxiously watched the others perform until it was close to their turn. Then they went back stage again.

Finn stood with Rachel in the wing as she waited for the group before them to finishing performing. He leaned in and kissed her as he saw her body shaking. "Calm down, baby. You're going to be fine. I'll be right here."

She took a deep breath and nodded as the lights went out. "Here I go."

"Good luck, babe. You're going to do great." He watched as she entered the stage and stood in the center before the microphone.

Rachel breathed deeply as the lights shined on her. She glanced at the crowd and felt her heart begin to pound. She glanced at Finn who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded slightly and began to sing with the music.

_I feel like I'm drowning_

_And no one can save me_

_I have been shattered_

_Can someone pick up my pieces_

_I'm trying to hide the bruises_

_That you've given me_

_I'm trying to pretend like I'm okay_

_Even though I'm miserable_

_You've taken everything from me_

_My innocence, my dignity, my life_

_Thank you for all those sleepless nights_

_For all the times I cry_

_For all the pain you've put me through_

_Thank you for everything you've stolen_

_You've given me scars _

_That will never heal_

_You've torn me apart_

_And now I feel worthless_

_You've robbed me of my childhood_

_And of my happiness_

_And you'll never know how it feels_

_To go through my pain_

_You've taken everything from me_

_My innocence, my dignity, my life_

_Thank you for all those sleepless nights_

_For all the times I cry_

_For all the pain you've put me through_

_Thank you for everything you've stolen_

_But I will make it through_

_I will overcome this_

_I will stay strong_

_No I won't let you win_

_It's been a long road_

_But I won't let you bring me down anymore_

_You've taken everything from me_

_My innocence, my dignity, my life_

_Thank you for all those sleepless nights_

_For all the times I cry_

_For all the pain you've put me through_

_Thank you for everything you've stolen_

_Everything…_

The crowd cheered and the sound of applause roared throughout the room. Rachel smiled to herself, feeling powerful. She finally felt strong. She took a step back as someone grabbed the microphone and the others headed onto the stage. The music started and they broke into song and dance.

_**Puck:**_ _So no one told you, life was gonna be this way _

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA _

_**Quinn:**_ _It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year<em>

but..

_**All:**__ I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<em>

_**Sam:**_ _You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great<em>

_**Santana: **__Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought<br>You down to your knees that..._

_**All: **__I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<em>

_**Rachel: **__No one could ever know me  
>No one could ever see me<br>Seems you're the only one who knows  
>What it's like to be me<br>Someone to face the day with  
>Make it through all the rest with<br>Someone I'll always laugh with  
>Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah<em>

_**Kurt: **__It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,<br>or even your year..._

_**All:**__ I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<br>_  
><em><strong>Finn: <strong>__I'll be there for you  
>I'll be there for you<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<em>

Finn ended with Rachel in his arms and her body pressed closely to his. He was tempted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't do that again. Instead he smiled at her as the crowd cheered.

They exited the stage and all squealed with excitement as they made it back stage. Mr. Schuester had an ear-to-ear smile as he stood before his students. "Guys, that was amazing!"

They anxiously waited back stage while the last group performed. After that it felt like hours before they finally posted the finalists. They all gathered around and sent Mr. Schuester to look. His eyes widened at the words before him, before he spun around with the largest grin across his lips. "Oh my god! We ranked first! We ranked first! We did it guys! You are all amazing!"

Finn and Rachel both stepped forward to see for themselves. Rachel jumped into Finn's arms and he lifted her by the waist and spun her around as everyone one else cheered excitedly. He gently placed her back on her feet and pressed his lips to hers. "We won! We won because of you, baby."

Rachel shook her head. "No we all won it. We were all amazing."

"But Rach, that song you wrote was amazing. We wouldn't have done it without that song or without your voice." Mercedes said as she pulled Rachel into a hug. Everyone else joined in, including Mr. Schuester. "And thanks you two, for not making out on stage this year."

"I was tempted to." Finn chuckled as he pulled Rachel close to kiss her head.

"Well last year on this day they were making out in the library." Kurt laughed.

"Sorry that we're in love." Rachel grinned as she leaned her head against Finn's broad chest. She smiled widely as she glanced around at her friends. She was truly happy right now. They had won. They had finally won nationals.

_Thanks for reading! One chapter left till the sequel! The song _Everything _was written by me, but the second song, _I'll Be There For You, _is by The Rembrandts. Hope you enjoyed! Review! _


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Rachel smiled against Finn's lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tiny body against his. One hand pushed her soft curls back, before resting on her face, while the other remained on her waist. Both gazed into one another's eyes as the kiss finally ended. Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead, before whispering softly in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back as she took a step back and took his hands in hers. "I can't believe we're graduating."

"I know. Isn't it crazy?" He sighed as his eyes glanced down her body, before meeting her eyes again. "Have I told you that you look gorgeous today?"

Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips. "Like a million times."

"I want to make sure I get my point across." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips again. "I am the luckiest guy in the world to have the most beautiful girl love me."

Rachel smiled. "And I'm so lucky to have you."

"Hey what are you two doing in here?" Mr. Schuester asked as he entered the choir room.

Rachel slightly jumped, but relaxed when she saw Mr. Schuester. "We wanted to come in here one last time. This is what brought me and Finn together. If we were never in glee together, I don't think we would be together."

"I think we would be. I remember thinking how beautiful you were when I first saw you. Although if it weren't for you, I might have been raising a kid that wasn't mine right now."

"Guys, you know you can come back anytime to visit." Mr. Schuester reminded.

"I know, but still. It's just…_everything _happened here. Good and…bad." Rachel sighed

"This school is definitely not going to be the same without you guys."

"We're going to miss you, Mr. Schue." Rachel said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and felt mix emotions shoot through his body. He was so proud of these kids for everything they had done and was happy for them that they were graduating and moving on to better things, but he hated to see them leave. Over the years he thought of them as his own kids and this year they had all grown especially close and now they were all going their separate ways. Most of them were going to New York, which was so far away from Lima.

"Alright you two, let's get to the cafeteria before we miss the graduation." Mr. Schuester said as he patted both of them on the shoulder.

Finn and Rachel followed Mr. Schuester down to the cafeteria hand in hand. Once they got there, it was only a few minutes before the teacher began to line the students up alphabetically. Except Rachel was next to Finn and Kurt, because sitting next to someone she did not know would most likely result in a panic attack. Socializing wasn't a problem for her, but it was when she wasn't with someone else she knew.

The ceremony began shortly and several long speeches were given. Right before diplomas were handed out the glee club was asked to perform one final song. They all stood and made their way to the stage, getting into their spots.

_**Quinn:**__ Here we are_

_Sharing our lives_

_We made it through_

_The good and bad times_

_**Mercedes:**__ And still we stand_

_With hope in our hearts_

_No matter what_

_We will play our part_

_**Santana: **__And now we've come so far_

_One chance to touch a star_

_Go higher and higher_

_**Puck:**__ Find your guiding inspiration_

_In a place where dreams are made_

_With a lifetime's preparation_

_It's no time to be afraid_

_**Sam:**__ Put our differences behind us_

_While we shine like the sun_

_See what we've all become_

_Together we are one_

_**Finn:**__ Deep inside your heart and soul_

_You've worked so hard_

_**Rachel:**__ To reach your goal_

_With every step_

_With every breath_

_You gave it all_

_Till there was nothing left_

_Seek out the strength to win_

_No thoughts of giving in_

_Go higher and higher_

_**Kurt:**__ Find your guiding inspiration_

_In a place where dreams are made_

_With a lifetime's preparation_

_It's no time to be afraid_

_**Brittany:**__ Put our differences behind us_

_While we shine like the sun_

_See what we've all become_

_Together we are one_

_**All:**__ Find your guiding inspiration_

_In a place where dreams are made_

_With a lifetime's preparation_

_It's no time to be afraid_

_Put our differences behind us_

_While we shine like the sun_

_See what we've all become_

_Together we are one_

_**Rachel:**__ See what we've all become_

_Together we are one_

Everyone one applauded and cheered as the song ended. The glee club walked off the stage happy, but sad as well that this was their last glee club performance.

Once they were seated, Principal Figgins came to the center of the stage to speak. He would be the first out of the several teachers handing out the diplomas. One by one they called up the students and congratulated them on their accomplishment.

Once everyone received their diplomas, the students all stood and threw their caps in the air. Everyone cheered, before beginning to depart from the auditorium. Finn stayed behind with Rachel because he knew she would get nervous in the big crowd. Her dads, his parents, and Kurt found them and they met up with the rest of the glee club after it began to calm down. They took countless pictures of their last day in this school as a student. They had done it. They had graduated.

_Thank you all for reading! I am so sorry for the delay. I have been very busy. So that's the story! But there is a sequel, which I will hopefully post by_ _June. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review one last time! _


	47. Author's Note

Hello readers!

I would just like to let you all know that the sequel is now posted. It is called I Won't Give Up. I hope you all read and enjoy! Thanks! You guys have been amazing readers!

BellaRose55


End file.
